A Fiery Exchange
by Blotty5
Summary: Tasuki has issues and so does the strange girl the Celestial Warriors met during their travel. Could it be possible that Tasuki has finally met his match? Tasuki/OC, Taka/Miaka. Read on..it'll be one fiery ride.
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing of FY and I only own this particular story except the parts that you don't like.

This was set after the original series and during the second OVA but not completely canon of course. This is my first ficcie so be nice with the reviewing whip, I bleed easily. Heh. But honestly, plz R&R and give comments on how I should improve and such, if I'm long-winded, or too vague, bad grammar usage or I'm bashing Tasuki too much (which is fun to do 'cuz he's my Baybeh!! And I love bashing my Baybeh!!) P

I never thought Tasuki was suited with Miaka. I mean, she has Tama/Taka (that's practically two guys already! Sort of) And everyone is freaking in love with her : Besides Tamahome, she's breaking records by having Hotohori the narcissist, Nuriko the gaylord and even Tasuki the women-hater, I mean, c'moonnn….A girl can't have THAT much sex appeal. Sheesh! I don't hate her, it's just….well ok…I hate her!

Lol! Just kidding.

So I decided to arrange and create a new character who I believe is better suited with the darling, daring and dashing red-headed bandit. Let's just assume Tasuki has a tiny itty-bitty crush on Miaka at the beginning. The almost-rape thing in the 2nd OVA, NEVER HAPPEN!! Capishe?

Njoy people…..

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

"Taka!! Give that back!! I'm hungrrrrryyy….!" Miaka ran after her lover.

"Miaka, you're always hungry." Taka was skipping away holding a lone piece of bun above her reach.

"But, that's not the point…"

"You already ate five!"

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "There they go again." He said to Chichiri who was walking alongside him. "I don't know why he has to tease her like that; I mean, just give her the damn roll."

"I think it's sweet," Chiriko butted in.

"Yeah, yeah. What the hell do I know about sweet?" Tasuki said bitterly.

"Awww, little Tasuki-kins is feeling lonely for loooovveeee," Nuriko flew up beside him.

"What? No way…that's the last thing I need!"

"Aw, c'mon ickly-poo. Let me give you a biiigg kiss!!" Nuriko spread his arms wide.

Tasuki snorted. "That's funny Nuriko, I like to see you try and touch me, and you'll just go throug- Ack!! Hey…stop that, get away….that's cold! Ahhh, brainfreeze!!"

It's been days since Miaka and Taka came back into The Universe of the Four Gods and as much as the Priestess of Suzaku was glad to be reunited with the rest of the Suzaku Seven, they already got themselves into a predicament. After destroying the evil sorcerer Tenkou, they were now in search of Taka's memories when he was Tamahome. Unfortunately, Tenkou had already wiped out some of the jewelry that had contained the memories and Miaka was worried that she might lose Taka if the memories were not restored. So, they turned to Taitsukun and ask if there was any way that they could guarantee that Taka would not disappear from existence whether in the real world or here.

As usual, Taitsukun told them to search for the solution themselves and this time they had to travel into the land of Sairou again in search of an old man who is believe to be able to help them search for or completely restore Taka's memories. They weren't sure which but they really hope it's the latter as the Suzaku warriors were completely exhausted from their action packed lives. Well, for those still living of course. Nuriko personally, is thrilled to be able to go on another adventure with the rest of the Suzaku Seishi and their Priestess.

Currently, they are walking down a seemingly endless path that leads to Sairou. Miaka, after successfully snatching the roll from Taka, was happily stuffing her face while Taka stares at her with a mixture of affection and revulsion. The rest of the walking undead crew, namely Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chiriko were peacefully floating around the rest of them, taking full advantage of their capabilities and occasionally rubbing it into Tasuki who was busy groaning and dragging his feet.

"When are we going to get there?? I'm friggin tired!!I mean, why can't we use horses?? Whose stupid idea was it to walk to another damn country!!"

Chichiri looked over. "You know, It was you who complained that sitting on horses gives you cramps and hurts you dow-…," Tasuki hastily clamps his hand over Chichiri's mouth.

"OKAY! Okay…sheesh…you don't have to go and repeat that! I know what I said!"

Miaka giggled and ran over to Tasuki. "Awww…it's ok Tasuki, Sairou is really near and besides, it's good exercise! And we're together, that's always fun!!"

Tasuki glanced at the smiling girl and immediately feels a clench in this heart. He always feels this way ever since Miaka and Taka got back and wasn't too pleased about it. He insists that he thought of Miaka as a little sister but he knows that deep deep down, he has feelings more than that.

He sighed and looked up into the sky and tried hard not to think too much of how close she was to him.

After hours on the road, they finally reached a marketplace. It was a striving and crowded place filled with people bustling around, merchants calling out prices, items and offering discounts, chickens and children running around and laughing. Ignoring all the commotion, the warriors went around and look for an inn while Taka was holding onto Miaka who was trying to escape and drooling after all the foods lined up in the stalls.

"Miaka, you cannot still be hungry." He said exasperated. "You ate all our share of buns!! We're the ones who are starving here."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a growing girl you know!" eyes darting all over the place. "Oooo…look! A beef wrap!"

"Hey, guys!" Chichiri called over. "I found us an inn, no da." He turned to Tasuki. "Tasuki. Hey Tasuki! Let's go, no da."

Tasuki, who was imagining of buying Miaka the whole beef stall if he could, snap out of it and followed them to the inn,.

He had half a mind to smack himself around the head every time he did that. Dreaming away, unconsciously thinking of Miaka, and plotting ways of how he would treat her better than Taka. No! He really smacked himself then, I can't be thinking of her like that, he thought. It's wrong because Taka is my buddy and buddies don't betray each other like that. In fact, he would rather die than to steal Miaka away from him. Not that he would or ever could, but he really wished that he could stop thinking about it all the time.

"Tasuki," a worried-looking Mitsukake called him out of his reverie. "Are you alright??"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah…I'm fine." He grinned his toothy grin.

"Are you sure?" he pressed on. "Because, you just hit yourself on the head."

"Oh, that…hahah…" he laughed lamely. "That was nothing, you know…it was just a...a stupid mosquito, that's all."

Phew, he thought. Now I really need to get a friggin grip on myself.

"Alright, let's order some food. I'm really hungry, you know." Chichiri rubs his stomach pointedly.

"Hah! You think you hungry??" Tasuki plops down next to him. "I'm freaking hungry AND tired and thirsty and sore and sleepy an-,"

"Okay! We get it!" Nuriko swipes his hand through Tasuki's head.

"Ahhh!! Nuriko stop giving me brain freeze!!"

"I know!" Miaka said excitedly. "Let's order a double of everything on the menu!!"

"For once, I agree with her." Taka said. "Double of everything!"

"Yeah! And even double the sake!" Tasuki added excitedly.

At this, Hotohori commented, "How delightful it is to be able to eat and drink merrily as much as you want. I must admit, it's one of those things that I missed when I was alive. I wonder," he gave a charming smile, "Would anyone be so kind as to let your dear friend share their body so that I would be able to…"

"NO!!" All four breathing-ones exclaimed quickly.

Hotohori sulked prettily. "Fine then, I shall leave you to eat peacefully, my dear selfish _friends_. Hmph!" And with that he floated away, with Nuriko following behind. "Oh, Your Majesty, wait for meee…!"

"Oh dear," Miaka says worriedly. "I hope he isn't too upset with us."

"Hah! Don't worry, just tell him how ravishingly shiny his hair looks, and he'll be fine in a hot minute." Tasuki laughed.

"Yeah, compliments are the ONLY way to that Narcissus's heart," Taka added.

"Hell yeah!"

They clinked sake bowls and contentedly tucked into their mountainous meals.

* * *

"Tasuki, can I ask you something, no da?"

They had finished their heavy dinner and rented a couple of rooms upstairs. Chichiri and Tasuki were sharing a room at the inn and Miaka and Taka were right next door. They were both lying on their beds; Chichiri had his mask off and apparently didn't look like he was in any hurry to sleep much to Tasuki's annoyance.

He grumbled a reply.

"But, promise you won't get mad, no da."

"What is it Chiri?" he sighed.

"Tasuki, no da."

"Whaatt…??" he whined.

"I love you, no da."

"WHAT!?" Tasuki shot up and stared at his friend. What. The. Hell?? I didn't know he swings that way, he thought, sweating.

Chichiri looked serious for a minute, and then laughed. "I'm just kidding, no da. But that sure got u awake, no da!"

"Chichiri! Don't kidd' with me, man!" he threw a pillow across the room to his friend. "That's just gross!"

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face, no da!"

"Ah shuddup and go to sleep, you baka." He plops back down.

"But Tasuki, seriously, I have something to ask you, no da."

He groaned. "Well make it quick! I'm tired and dreams are calling my name!"

"Dreams… of Miaka, no da?"

Tasuki's eyes shot open in panic. Oh shit, he thought, what did I say? Did I just blurt 'dreams of Miaka?' Shit shit shit..…

"Sorry, I'm just wondering, no da. Because, I can see that you seem to still have feelings for her, no da."

"Haha…" he laughed nervously. "Don't be stupid Chiri. You know I hate girls, and besides, I treat Miaka like a sister."

"I'm not talking about how you treat her, no da. It's about how you feel no da."

"That's stupid Chiri, I don't know what gave you the idea."

"You know Tasuki, I may only have one eye, but I'm not blind, no da."

He turned his head towards his friend and found that he was assessing him with his one eye.

"Look Chiri. I DON'T like Miaka." He said full of conviction. "Besides, even if I do, do you think I'm stupid enough to like her when she already has someone else? There is no hope for me with her, Chiri. I mean, IF I want her…which I don't! Because I hate girls, they're friggin annoying and that's that."

Chichiri sighed. "The heart knows no bounds as to who they choose no da. Believe me when I say this, Tasuki, I never got over her, no da," he looked up at the ceiling. "Even after I thought she betrayed me. Now she's gone forever, there is absolutely no hope. But I still love her regardless, no da."

Tasuki turned away from his friend and frowned hard at the wall. "Yeah whatever Chiri, I know," He faked a yawn. "Go to sleep man, I'm tired."

He was exhausted and sleep seems like a good idea after the long journey and extreme stomach stuffing, but he couldn't stop thinking of what Chichiri said. The fact is he hates women because of his family. His mother was a controlling loud mouth who bullies his timid father and unfortunately, her 'charming' genes were passed down to his four older sisters. Growing up, he hated watching his parent's countless one-sided arguments and hated his father for being so compliant and never sticking up for himself. Vowing to never be that pathetic, he ran away from home at the age of 15, joined the Reikaku Bandits and never turned back. He doubts they would even bother looking for him, unless his eldest sister misses having a mobile punching bag at home, they probably forgotten all about him by now.

And despite his deep-seated hatred towards the opposite sex, he still couldn't believe he'd fallen for Miaka. But she's different, he thought. Not only is she his Miko but she is the sweetest most unselfish (except when it comes to food) person he'd ever met and he knew he'd do anything for her. And that scared him. Scares him that he would forever be haunted by her whether she is back in the real world and especially when she's here, so close to him yet so unattainable.

Closing his eyes, he wished deeply to forget about her in that way, by whatever means get rid of the stupid drunk butterflies in his stomach whenever he's around her so he could go on with his woman-less life and saving him from the agony of unreciprocated love. He almost snorted in self-disgust. Can't believe he is actually using unreciprocated love in reference with himself. You're a disgusting baka, he scolded silently. Lovesick idiot….

Early the next morning……

Nuriko crept up next to a snoring Tasuki, snickered cynically and…

"Tasuki-CHAN!! Wakey wakey !! Breakfast is ready!!"

"GAHHH!!" Tasuki shot up quickly, got into a wrestling match with his blanket thinking it's an attacker, lost his balance and fell down headfirst on the floor anime-style.

"Ahahahhaah..!! T-that was….ahahaha…graceful Tasuki-chan…" Nuriko wheezed, floating a good distance away.

"NuwikooO…" warned a muffled Tasuki calling out from the floorboards.

Downstairs in the tavern, Miaka, Tamahome and Chichiri were already starting on their breakfast while Mitsukake and Chiriko were playing with Tama the kitten.

Hotohori was standing around admiring his reflection on his sword, all the while complaining.

"It's so depressing being dead, I can't even look at my reflection in normal mirrors anymore. Oh, the misery one must put up with," he sighed gracefully, smoothing his hair with his other hand.

Taka rolled his eyes and whispered to Miaka "I think I rather not have my memories of Hotohori, I mean, if this is what I have to put up with all those times…"

Miaka started to reply but was drowned out by a roar from upstairs.

"REKKAAAAA….SHIN'NEENNN!!" followed by a squeal.

"I think Tasuki is awake now, no da." Chichiri grinned wisely while the tavern shook ominously.

A couple of other early rising patrons were looking around worriedly, not expecting destruction so early in the morning; they quickly rushed through their breakfast.

Chiriko looked up at the trembling ceiling. "You'd think that Tasuki would get use to this by now, I mean, it's only every morning Nuriko badgers him."

Taka moaned. "Aw maaann…. I hope the owner has fire insurance."

Chiriko asked curiously. "What's insurance?"

Taka stared mournfully. "Great! Just great! There goes my money!"

Hotohori frowned. "Actually, it happens to be _my_ money and if this happens every where we stay, our budget is going to dwindle down very fast. It's only so much that a dead Emperor can provide for his friends."

Around this time, Tasuki came storming down the stairs, all the while mumbling loudly with a slew of choice words and brandishing his tessen threateningly.

"Good morning Tasuki!" Miaka exclaimed brightly.

"Nothing good about it…," he answered gruffly, seating down noisily. "Where's the damn sake!!"

The white-haired tavern owner who had previously been clutching the walls of his quaking shop anxiously, hastily grab two jugs of sake and placed it before the fuming red-headed, all the while praying that they would get the heck of his shop before the whole building falls down around his ears.

"You know Tasuki," Taka said angrily pulling out coins from his pocket. "You might want to control that temper of yours, its wrecking our reputation as the good guys."

Tasuki gulped down the sake straight from the jug and his cranky demeanor miraculously made a turnabout. "Ah, you're just worried 'bout you're damn money, obeca-chan."

Taka looked at his friend in confusion. "What does obeca mean?"

Fangs grinned. "Ooo nothing….. Although, it's a good thing you haven't got your memory back."

"IF he gets it back." Mitsukake intervene stroking Tama between the ears.

"We WILL! We have to." Miaka insisted. Tasuki looked at her somberly.

"I know Miaka, no da." The monk added. "But I'm having a hard time tracking down any clues to the old man's whereabouts, no da. I've even asked a few locals about him but all of them seem reluctant to say anything. I don't understand it, no da."

"It's hard," Nuriko appeared beside them, looking slightly charred. "Hotohori and I have been going around, listening into people's conversations, but nothing so far. It's like, he doesn't exist."

"But he has to be," Miaka whined. "Taitsukun says he's here, so he's here! Maybe he's hidden where people can't get to him easily. I mean, isn't it always like that?"

"Hah!" the Bandit exclaimed. "Maybe these locals don't wanna share their witch doctor with foreigners, the selfish pansies." He took out his tessen. "Gimme one of them, I'll make 'em talk!"

"Tasuki, we cannot resort to violence." Hotohori said. "We just have dig deeper and ask every single person until they give us even the tiniest hint of this old man."

"That's easy for you to say! We're the ones whose gonna be doing all the asking! And I ain't in the mood to be asking nicely."

"Are you ever in the mood to be nice?" Nuriko raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Hey!!..."

"Settle down, you guys." Chichiri got up. "I'm going to go and ask the owner; maybe he'll know something, no da." He went looking for the innkeeper.

Taka, who had been silent this whole time, said guiltily. "It's ok if we don't find him, you know. I mean, I don't feel like I'm going to disappear off the face of the earth any time soon. I feel fine, so maybe this isn't necessary."

"Taka…we can't…," a distress Miaka looked up at him.

Tasuki interrupted. "Miaka's right! Tama you stupid cow!" He smacked his friend on the head. "We came all the way, we can't give up now. You might not disappear now, but in 10 years, anything can happen! Who am I gonna use my tessen on then, huh?"

Taka looked at the bandit-boy, eyes big and bright. "Awww…. Tasuki, you ol' softy!" He grabbed Tasuki and attempt to bear hug him. "I know you're going to miss me, just say it! Go on!"

"Hey!! Leggo….leggo of me you pervert!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away from the The Suzaku Seven, at the tavern's back entrance, a dark blue haired girl sat on a dirty crate twiddling her thumbs together, apparently waiting for someone.

From an onlooker's point of view, they might think that this girl, who was staring intently at the ground and muttering to herself, was a bit mad. Maybe she is, she thought. Mad enough to come back here. But in fact, she is actually repeating a mantra that seems to calm her down. "I can do this. Yes, I can. I'm ready. I can do it….."

Suddenly, she heard someone yelled angrily, and then the building behind her started to shake. What in the world is that? She thought then sighed. Where are you Yogi-sama? She knew that she was probably the last person he wanted to see, but she has no one else to count on.

It was hard coming back here; it took her a long while to pluck up the courage. And now that she's here, she couldn't wait to get it over with.

She looked up into the sky, her sad violet eyes reflecting birds whizzing by above her. Its weird how everything still looks the same after all this years, the houses, the shops and stalls are still the same and worn-looking. Even the people still remembers her. Unfortunately. She could hardly count the dirty looks she received from her old neighbors and traders.

Hearing voices behind her, she quickly stood up and saddled her sling bag, waiting expectantly. Coming from inside, the two voices seem to be in disagreement and she recognizes one as Mr. Yogi's.

"No, no, no…..I know nothing of it. There is no old man that you speak of. Never heard of him."

"But sir, with all due respect, I know for a fact that he does exist and is well-known. I'm sure…"

"Please!" he insists. "I can't help you! And especially not since one of you just about burned one of my rooms up there."

The other guy mumbled an apology. "Thank you anyway, no da."

The other guy walked away.

She wondered whether she should go in, but then a white-haired old man stepped through the back door, sighing, with his hands crossed looking like one of his favorite goldfish just died.

Taking a deep breath, she called out, "Y-Yogi-sama?"

He turned, and stared at the young girl before him. For a moment, he didn't seem to recognize her, and then he said, "Arisu? Is that you?"

She nodded nervously.

"What in Byakko's name are you doing back here? Don't you know it's dangerous for you to even show your face?"

"Yes, I know that, Yogi-sama. But I had to come back; I have to know if my brother has…."

He shook his head. "No, dear. He hasn't."

She closed her eyes tiredly and muttered, "I'm going to kill him when I see him."

Mr. Yogi came up to her and grasped her shoulders. "No, you'll be dead if you don't leave. If one of them sees you…"

"It's too late; a lot of people saw me already. Word will get around."

He paled. "So leave…just leave…"

"No!" she half-screamed. "I'm through with running! I want to end this!"

"You're not capable of it…" he said shaking her.

"Yes I am…I'm ready…I've been ready! Just tell me…"

"Absolutely not! Its insanity…come on…I'm taking you back!" he said angrily pulling her along.

"But Yogi-sama…."

"Dad!!" someone called from inside. "These folks here are leaving!"

Mr. Yogi sighed. "Wait here…" He went off, and then stopped in his tracks. "On second thought," He turned to Arisu, his face suddenly looked thoughtful. "Why don't you wait at the edge of the forest? It's too dangerous for you here, they might see you."

"But…"

"Go, I said!"

She sighed and went off.

Two blows with one stone, he smiled to himself and went back in to get rid of those blasted foreigners and to happily double their original price.

* * *

Later, the Suzaku Crew was blissfully strolling down a path, chatting animatedly with each other, except Taka who was scrupulously counting the remaining coins that's left.

"Boy, I never saw anyone that happy to get rid of us." Tasuki said looking quite relaxed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Well, you did burn down his tavern." Miaka reasoned.

"Hey, it was just one room!" He said defensively. "And the other bed was still okay."

Hotohori ignored the both of them and turned to Chichiri. "Where did he say it was?"

Chichiri scratched his head. "Well, all he said was walk down this trail until you find a young girl who can help us, no da."

"A young girl?" Taka said incredulously. "Wow that's specific! What if there is a whole bunch of young girls running around. Then what'll we do?"

Tasuki interrupts them. "Hey! Maybe he lied just so he can get rid of us? Why I oughtta…."

Chichiri continued. "He also said that she has long plaited dark-blue hair with violet eyes. We couldn't miss that, no da."

"Wow," Miaka gushed. "Violet eyes?? How pretty."

Tasuki snorted. "What? Who has purple eyes? That's just too damn weird."

Nuriko laughed. "Oh, like having golden eyes is normal??"

"Hey!! Speak for yourself you crossdressing sissy!"

"Guys!" Chichiri waved his hand at them. "I can see someone up ahead, no da."

Looking up ahead, they can see someone pacing back and forth tensely, and it looks like a young girl. Bingo, they thought. Getting closer, they were now certain that she was the young girl that the innkeeper described. Her waist-length tied-up dark-blue hair swished behind her like a tail as she moved and she doesn't seem to hear them walking towards her, or otherwise dismissing them as passerby.

"Excuse me!" Miaka called out, running towards her. The girl looked up.

"Miaka wait!" Taka followed behind.

"Hello there." Miaka halted before the girl, grinning broadly.

The girl just blinked and watched as each Seishi came running up to them.

Ignoring the girl's silence, Miaka continued. "We were told that you can help us?"

A deep frowned formed over her violet eyes, looking at them suspiciously.

"The innkeeper. He told us to meet you." Taka explained. "He said you can help us find the old man."

The girl's eyebrows immediately shot up.

"So, can you?"

What followed was a long and awkward pause as they continued to stare at each other. The only sound that could be heard was some meowing coming from Tama and impatient tapping coming from Tasuki's boot. The girl didn't even squeaked one syllable and only stared at them quizzically.

Chichiri was already thinking that maybe the girl was clinically deaf and thought this was a good chance for him to test the sign language skills he picked up. But then, she started to giggle, making everyone jump out of their skins in surprise.

"Oi…" Tasuki whispered to Taka. "Is she retarded or what?"

The strange girl continued to laugh heartily ignoring the bewildered stares and the unease emitting from the group. After awhile, she stopped laughing, leaned back on a tree to catch her breath.

"Well, we were wondering, no da," Chichiri tried. "If you know of a gifted old man who can restore memories, no da."

She looked up slowly, traces of humor completely gone from her face, and stared all big-eyed at them. "The old man? The Gifted One?"

"Yeah, yeah!" they said excited that they found someone who actually knows something.

She pushed herself from the tree nonchalantly. "Nope, sorry. Never heard of him." And with that, she began to walk away.

The Suzaku Crew sweatdropped.

Tasuki, always the short-tempered one, called out. "Hey! Now wait just a hot damn minute here! You can't just walk off; we need your friggin' help!"

She called out without stopping. "Well, you can get your 'friggin' help elsewhere! I'm a busy girl."

The red-haired was just about to take out his tessen when Miaka pleaded with her. "Please miss, we can't find anyone else for help! If we could we would and we won't bother you any longer. But, no one else seems to know…and…and we're desperate! Please."

That stopped her. She turned around and slowly stalked back towards them. For a young girl of average height, she managed to make the other men feel slightly intimidated. Not only of how she's looking now, all closed off and menacing, but also the fact that their whole mission might depend on her and her knowledge of the old man.

"You want my help?" she glared back at all of them. "It's not easy to come by, you know."

Miaka quickly said. "We can pay you!"

"Miaka…."Taka groaned.

"Taka….please," Miaka warned. "You cannot be thinking about losing more money are you?"

"Well…"

Tasuki slap Taka's back grinning. "That's my man Tama through and through…."

"It's not money that I want," she interrupted stopping in front of them. Taka released a silent 'phew'.

"Then, what is it? Name your price."

The girl fell silent, thinking hard. After a moment she seems to make up her mind then slowly took out something from her bag and held out a hunting knife.

The rest of them simultaneously fell back a step, becoming more wary.

"Well, if you want my help….," she sneered, all the while tapping the end of the knife on her chin. "You'll have to do something first."

All of them stared at the knife ominously, waiting for her condition, which they suspect might be something sadistic like sacrificing a limb or something.

"What do you want us to do?" Chichiri spoke up.

She sneered and then said. "Wait for me."

"Huh?" "What?"

"Just wait," she said simply. "Until I get back. Like I said, I'm a busy girl," she looked at her knife calculatingly. "And I have…ah…unfinished business to settle."

Miaka gulped. "We'll be here."

With one last sneer, she took off flying into the sky.

"Whoa," Taka gaped. "D-did you see that?"

"Yeah," Chichiri frowned at the girl's fast retreating back.

"She can fly!! What kind of freak is she??"

"Tasuki, we can all do 'freaky' things, as you put it." Hotohori reasoned.

"But, we're the Suzaku Seven!" Chiriko perked up. "What is _she_?"

"One of the Byakko Seven?" Nuriko asked.

"But that's impossible! Their priestess appeared ages ago"

"Is it really?" Miaka asked. "Remember Tamahome's mentor, Tokaki and his wife Subaru? I even met Tatara remember? They're all part of the Byakko Seven; she might be one, too."

"But the probability of four of them still surviving after hundreds of years is…is unheard of." Chiriko was perplexed and he didn't like not knowing.

"Maybe she's another Tenkou," Mitsukake suggests.

"That's a scary thought," Taka shivered.

"Ah! What are guys worried about?" Tasuki brandished his tessen. "Whatever she is, we can take her! In fact, I'd be more than happy to burn her to crisp! And wipe that snooty look off that pretty face of her!"

"Pretty?" Nuriko snickered at him. "Since when do you call girls 'pretty'?"

The bandit paled. "I mean…well…she is pretty… pretty scary!! Haha."

"Sure Tasuki, sure."

"Don't worry, no da. No matter how powerful she is, we still have an extra leverage above her, no da. It's all of us against one girl and besides, she can't even see half of us, no da."

"Yes, that is good news." Hotohori agreed.

"Well, like it or not, she's our only hope," Miaka said, sitting down on the side of the road. "And I'm not giving up until I find that old man. Even if I have to climb mountains to get there."

Taka chuckled and sat down beside her. "That's sweet Miaka, but I doubt we'd even go halfway up one mountain before you finish our food supply."

"Hey!" she said indignantly, the others laughed fondly at her.

Up in the sky….

Flying high above the clouds, Arisu was laughing to her self. That was hilarious, she thought. I bet they're all wondering what they got themselves into by now! And the look on their faces when I took out the knife! Priceless!! They probably thought I was some sort of sadistic killer who's out for their limbs or something.

She cackled almost losing her sense of balance. That sure was fun.

Now, where is that tavern? She flew lower carefully, keeping her eyes peeled despite the wind rushing towards her face, hoping no one would spot her.

Ah, there it is! I'm going to have a word with Yogi-sama. That sneaky snake! How dare he lie to me and set me up to help those strangers. He knows I can't resist helping people, but I have my limits too! I'm going to give him an earful!!

Hmm, she landed behind the tavern once more. I wonder if those strangers thought I was going to kill Yogi-sama, by the way I was holding the knife. Haha, if they did, that'll be the icing on the cake. Delicious!

"Yogi-sama!!" she yelled. "That was a dirty trick to get me to go back!" and stormed into the tavern.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Miaka said suddenly.

"What is it, Miaka?" Nuriko asked.

The Suzaku Seven and their priestess were sitting at the side of the road, waiting patiently for their intimidating tour guide to arrive, or in Tasuki's case, rather impatiently.

"D-do you think the unfinished business that she meant before was to…kill that innkeeper? Because, he was the one who told us about her, and she didn't seem happy about it."

"I never thought about it, no da." Chichiri said frowning. "You may be right Miaka, we should go help him, no da."

"But she left an hour ago, and she was flying! She could have made 10 trips by now." Chiriko said.

"But we can't just do nothing," Miaka said distraught. "Let's hurry!"

"Wait," Mitsukake squinted out in the distance. "There are people coming towards here."

"Is it her?"

"I can't tell."

All of them got up, waiting expectantly, while trying to make out the people coming towards them down the path. But before they could identify them, they could already hear them as they were arguing loudly.

"Give me an earful huh? Well, I'll give you an earful that'll make your head ring for days!" a man was angrily shouting.

"Ow, ow, that hurts!"

"It better! And you'd do well to listen to me, young lady! Because I don't want you coming back here. You're not ready! And it's better that you just stay away!"

"But..but…I…Owww!"

"No buts you hear me! Now go back and help these people with what they want and its good timing too that they came to me."

The Suzaku Crew all sweatdropped from the scene before them. The tiny old innkeeper was huffily coming towards them babbling angrily, all the while pulling the so-called 'intimidating killer', who was doubled over wincing in pain, on tow by her ear.

"Ow..ow….ow…ok…ok…let go, let go!" she shrieked, finally released, and rubbed her ear tenderly. "Yogi-sama that hurt! You didn't have to do that! Completely ruined my street-cred!"

"Street-cred?" Tasuki raised his eyebrows in amusement.

She blushed.

"Alright all of you," the innkeeper turned to address the Seishi and their Priestess. "I don't know what she told you before," he glared at the girl. "But she can help lead you to the old man you're looking for. In fact, she's the only one who knows."

"Can't I just give them directions?" she suggested.

"No! You're coming with them!" he glared.

"But Yogi-sama…I came all the way back here…."

"And you're turning back around and going with them!"

"You can't do that!"

"I just did! No arguments! Now go!"

They glared daggers at each other. All the while the Suzaku Crew shrank into the background watching this tiny old man taking over the girl's former place of intimidation.

Then finally, "Fine!! I'll go!!" she threw her hands up exasperatedly although her face was still scowling crossly.

"Great! Thank you so much," Miaka smiled glad to finally be able to get some help.

"Erm...question?" Taka asked, half raising his hand.

"What is it?" the innkeeper said.

"Will she…I mean…could she…hurt us?" he blush.

"Only if you ask for it!" the girl stared coldly, cracking her knuckles.

"No she can't." he answered. "She can fly, but that's about it."

"Hey! What do you know?" she countered back. "You don't know me anymore."

"Yes, I do! I might know you much more than you know yourself."

"Oh, please!" she chortled brusquely. "You haven't seen me for 2 years Yogi-sama! So don't pretend you do."

He fell silent at that. "Honestly, I never thought I'd have to see you again." He said quietly. "I thought you'd wise up and stay away for good. There's nothing…"

"Forget it!" she yelled, eyes filled with hurt. "I'm gone!" and with that stalked off down the road briskly.

Looking at each other, Miaka and her Seishi shrug their shoulders nervously and hastily followed her down the trail leaving the innkeeper behind.

"Watch out for each other and take care." He shouted.

"Thank you so much for your help, sir!" Miaka called out behind her.

"No problem. And Arisu!"

The girl halted in her tracks.

"Forgive me!" he said.

Not replying, she continued to walk towards the horizon, with the Suzaku Seven and Miaka following closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

The tour group was following diligently and silently behind her, much to her utmost chagrin. She had been angrily walking for hours non-stop hoping half-heartedly that these people would soon give up and just go back to where they came from, but they were annoyingly persistent! How dare them to be so desperate! Ruining everything she had planned coming back here. How dare he let them!! How dare he force her into this and not giving her any shred of information that she wanted! Eurgh!! Damn them all!!

She kicked a large pebble angrily and it fell into a nearby bush. Behind her, Miaka was about to say something to break the ice, but decided close her mouth again knowing it isn't wise too poke an angry tiger, because that's what she looks like right about now. An angry tiger with steam coming out of her ears.

I can't believe this, she thought angrily. After all this years, that's all he could do? Push her away again?! And after she waited for so long, that's all she gets for her effort. It was taking everything for her to keep on walking when she wanted desperately to leave these people behind and go back and…and…strangle that man! But blast it! She couldn't do it! It wasn't fair to these people who didn't do anything wrong. Except maybe impose themselves onto her. How would I feel if I was desperate, and the only person that could help abandoned me? She reasoned with herself. Pretty terrible and helpless, I suppose. I wouldn't want it to happen to….oh wait! It just DID happen!

She smacked her forehead, utterly consumed with her thoughts and ignoring the nervous stares she was getting.

So, that's what I look like talking to myself, Tasuki thought. This girl (Arisu was it?) was walking rather swiftly and the rest of them were hastily trying to catch up but not coming too close to her, afraid that she might start randomly open fire and hurl pebbles around her or something. I wonder what got her fuming like that. He thought silently. The innkeeper didn't seem to want her there in the village. Was he her father? Her mentor? And why was she not allowed in the village? Did she do something bad? Is she dangerous?

He suddenly has the urge to know everything about this strange girl. And that's saying something, he is rarely curious by nature. It's always flame 'em up first and ask questions later, if ever, with him. One thing for sure, he doesn't trust her. She looks suspiciously shady and he was afraid she might hurt Miaka…and everyone else too of course. He stared at the back of her head, hoping to get a glimpse of what goes on in her mind, when she suddenly turned around. He quickly pretends to look up at the sky, like he has been staring there this whole time. It's getting dark soon. Hmmm….

"It's getting dark soon," she echoed his thoughts. She looked at the hushed group emotionlessly. "We're going to have to camp out for the night."

"Camp out, no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Yes," she said simply and walked off the road, and started to trudge through the forest beside them. "There's a clearing back in here. It'll do for the time being."

The rest of them followed behind her. "But, isn't there a nearby village we can get to before it gets dark?" Taka asked, helping Miaka through the thickening forest.

"The next village is a few miles away and I wouldn't advise you to go up that trail in the dark." She looked at Taka warningly. "There are…things… creatures that come roaming out in the dark that you wouldn't want to meet."

"C-creatures?" Taka gulped. Miaka grabbed onto his arm.

Tasuki took out his tessen and looked around guardedly. "What kind of creatures are we talking about here, huh?"

"Big creatures, the size of big bears," she said, holding out her arms wide to illustrate. "They'll sneak up on you….suffocate you till you can't scream…and then…," she whispers with wide frighten eyes. "Suck every drop of blood right out of you."

All of them stopped and shivered in terror.

"Whoa," Nuriko whispered. "I'm glad I'm dead."

"Maybe….maybe we shouldn't…." Miaka whimpered, looking around her. It was getting dark pretty fast.

"What do you call these creatures, no da?" Chichiri asked frowning.

"You want to know what it's called?" she asked darkly.

"Yes, what are they, no da?"

She turned to all of them and her voice drops to a whisper. "They're called……"

The rest of them huddled forward.

"They're called…" she paused dramatically. "Lost Sumo Wrestlers with a BIG Appetite!"

All of them fell over dumbfounded anime-style.

"What. The??" "I can't believe you just did that!"

Arisu laughed out loud gleefully, much to their surprise and continued to walk forward. "Man, you guys are too easy!!"

"That wasn't funny, damnit! It wasn't funny at all!" Tasuki trudged angrily behind her, saddling his tessen, embarrassed that she got to him.

"Yeah it was!!" she wiped a happy tear. "You should have seen your face! Downright terrified! Haha."

Taka smirked. "I must admit, you got us there."

She continued to laugh, completely unlike their first impression of her. Everyone heave a collective sigh of relieve. Not because the creatures weren't real, well maybe partially that, but more so that she has started laughing and joking around. They were glad she wasn't going to make things difficult and get cranky for the remainder of the journey.

"Ok, here we are," she stopped at a small clearing and settle down. "It isn't much, but it'll have to do."

"How did you know there was a clearing back here, no da?" Chichiri wondered.

"Oh, every traveler would know where to stop at around here. Besides, I've been here a few times."

"You're a nomad?" Miaka asked.

"More or less."

Tasuki put this new information aside so he could bring it back up later. He took out his tessen while the others sat in a circle.

"Hey, what's with that fan of yours?" Arisu asked curiously.

Tasuki replied, looking at his tessen fondly. "It's my weapon. It's been passed down to me from generations of great leaders like myself. You mess with me, you'll see the end of this." He brandished the end of the tessen inches from her face, smirking proudly.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow skeptically, completely unnerved by the pointy end of the fan. "So, if we get attacked, what are you going to do? Fan them away?"

Everyone snorted, biting back a laugh. Tasuki was turning red in the face. "Oi! Don't insult my tessen! Watch and learn, you airhead!"

"Rekka Shin'nen!" he aimed and a fire blazed brightly in front of them.

She blinked in surprised, mouth gaped open staring at him. "Wow, how did you…?" Then look up at all of them quizzically. "Who _are_ you people?"

Chihiri introduced them. "We are a part of the Suzaku Seven from Konan, no da. And my name is Chichiri." He bowed his head slightly.

"Oh," She said perking up, looking more interested. "And you must be the Suzaku no Miko." She turned to Miaka.

"Yes, I am." She smiled broadly. "My name is Miaka and this is Taka." She pointed at him. "And that's Tasuki."

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully. "I did hear that Suzaku's warriors and Priestess had just appeared. I just never thought that I'd actually meet all of you."

"Oh, we're not that great." Miaka said modestly. "We're more curious about you, though."

"Oh, right." She said pushing her long dark bangs behind. "I forgot my manners. I'm Arisu." She bowed her head.

They waited for her to elaborate further but she didn't.

"Ask her if she's a part of the Byakko Seven." Chiriko perked up from up a tree branch.

"Are you…one of the Byakko Seven?" Miaka asked tentatively.

She laughed. "The Byakko Seven died a long time ago, or don't you know that?"

"Do you think she is lying?" Hotohori asked openly knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"She's very good at that!" Nuriko who was floating above all of them, frowned at the girl. "Maybe I should try and scare her!"

Arisu chuckled. "Why do you think I'm one of the Byakko Seven, Miaka?"

"Well…for one thing, you can fly! Not just anyone can fly! So, you have to be…"

"A freak?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"No! No…I didn't mean that…"

"I know what you mean," she picked up a stick and began prodding the fire with it. "I assure you, I'm not a Celestial Warrior. I'm just….gifted so, I'm different." She struggled to find the right words to say, not at all comfortable with all the attention. "And when you're different, people…they don't like it…they're scared of different. And when you're shunned from the public….you trusts no one." She looked up at all of them. "And I mean no one. So, don't be offended if I don't start letting you in on my diary or anything."

Everyone fell silent after hearing that, not knowing how to respond.

"Well…for what it's worth, we trust you." Taka convinced her.

She let out a humorless laugh. "Hah, you trust me huh?" Her eyes flickered upwards. "Sure, sure you do."

"We wouldn't be following you if we didn't no da." Chichiri looked at her.

Arisu snorted and bit back her tongue. She almost wanted to say that they're only following her because they had no other choices, not because they actually _trust_ her.

A heavy stillness fell upon them. The only sound that could be heard was cackling from the bonfire and Miaka twitching around uncomfortably.

"Wow, this is fun," Nuriko said sarcastically. Everyone ignored him, not wanting to give away the dead warriors.

Suddenly, an alarming grumbling sound could be heard.

"What was that?" Arisu straighten up, looking around her suspiciously, thinking of crouching tigers and hidden dragons behind the trees.

Everyone else laughed knowingly, lifting the awkwardness in the air, while Miaka turned a bright red in the face. "Sorry…" she said meekly.

"T-that was you??" Arisu asked incredulously.

"I'm kind of hungry…" she blushed.

She laughed, eyes shining brightly. "You guys are hilarious. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much!"

Taka grinned. "That's our Miaka. You haven't seen her eat yet! It'll put you out of your appetite!"

"Or tried her cooking!" Tasuki chuckled. "I dare you to survive that!"

"You guys…." Miaka whined hands holding her stomach to stop anymore surprise grumblings.

Arisu chuckled appreciatively. "Don't worry; I have …." She rummaged through her saddle bag and produced a large loaf of bread. Everyone looked at the bread doubtfully as if to say 'That's it?'

Arisu noticed their stares and quickly defended. "I know it's not much, but it's pretty big…so if we divide it…."

Chichiri hastily said. "No, no da! It's not that. It's alright with us but…."

Tasuki continued for him. "For Miaka alone…you're gonna need a whole breadhouse!"

"…or two." Nuriko added, receiving a glare from Miaka.

Laughing, she said. "That bad huh?" She got up and saddled her bag. "Allright, I'll be back with more food then."

"Wait, no da. Where are you going? You said the next village is far away, no da" Chichiri asked.

"Well, it's far for you guys." she stretched her back. "No offense, but you're slowing me down." She winked cheekily and took off, rustling the trees above in her wake."

"Do you think she'll be back?" Hotohori asked, watching her fly off in the distance.

"Of course she will! She won't leave us," Miaka said confidently. "She seems pretty nice. I like her!"

"You like everyone Miaka, that's your problem." Nuriko said jokingly.

"Phew, I was glad she turned out to be ok." Taka heaved a sigh of relieve. "I mean, that was the longest and most awkward walk of my life."

"Hell yeah!!" Tasuki added, leaning back to recline on a tree root. "I'm exhausted! And that girl didn't stop for ages! If this goes on, I'm gonna have to ride on your back Taka."

"As if!"

"She's a nomad, no da. She's used to walking a lot….or flying, no da." Chichiri observed. "We'll just have to keep up." Tasuki groaned at that.

"I wonder, how much further is this journey? You should ask her that." Hotohori mentioned.

"Hey…" Tasuki frowned deeply. "Don't you guys wanna to ask her what happen earlier? What the heck happen with her and that old man?"

"Maybe we should ignore that, Tasuki." Miaka reasoned. "She seems really upset over it and I wouldn't want her to get angry at us."

"Yeah, especially when she's extremely temperamental." Take said. "She was angry one minute, then was joking around the next. Not that I'm not glad for the change of heart, but she looks emotionally unstable."

"So, you're not curious at all?" Tasuki pressed on.

"Why are you curious, no da?" Chichiri smiled lop-sidedly.

"Well, I'm just sayin'…..! She could be dangerous, we know nothing 'bout her."

"Dangerous?! Besides the temper and the occasional pranks….she seem quite harmless to me." Nuriko said, floating around.

"Tasuki has a point," Hotohori injected. "We shouldn't trust her wholly; I say we have to be more cautious around her."

They continued onto the night, arguing over Arisu's credibility until she came back that night, bringing almost a sack full of food, much to Miaka's delight. While eating, Arisu curiously asked them why they wanted desperately to see the old man. They explained simply about Taka's memory loss and why they need to restore it urgently. She seems to accept that unquestioningly and continued eating silently, thinking thoughtfully.

* * *

The next morning, the Suzaku Crew and their new found tour guide found themselves walking down the road again.

"So, exactly how far along till we get to the old man, Arisu?"

"Hmmm…." She thought hard. "I'm not exactly sure how to estimate it. It's much faster when you're flying. So, maybe a couple of weeks."

"What??" all of them stopped and yelped in surprise.

She grinned. "I'm kidding! It's only a few or a couple of days away. No problem." And kept on leading them, walking a slower pace than yesterday for their sake.

"But, you've been there haven't you?" Miaka fell into step beside her. "You've met the old man, right?"

"Em-hm…" she said simply. "But you might not want to call him 'old man', though. Believe me, he won't appreciate it. His name is Hisao"

"Long-lived, no da?"

She looked at him, impressed. "That's right, that's what it means. Wow, you're good."

Chichiri pretend to look smug and Chiriko stuck his tongue out at him, disgruntled that he didn't get credit for he had muttered the meaning in the monk's ears.

"Tell me, what does Arisu mean?" she quizzed him cynically.

Chichiri turned uncharacteristically dumbfounded. "Er…well…em…" He scratches his head and turns to Chiriko discreetly, urging him to tell him. But Chiriko in turn smiled secretively and floated away. "I'm…not sure." He said finally.

Arisu smiled knowingly and said. "Oh, too bad. Maybe you'll figure it out soon."

"Anyway," Taka intervened. "Hisao means long-lived, you say? So, exactly how old is he?"

"Old." She stresses simply. "Hisao isn't really his real name. It's what everyone calls him now because he's _really_ old! Actually, he is in every sense of the word old. He's wise, experienced, powerful… and…well…extremely bitter! And let me tell you, he hates young people, but not because we're young but because he thinks we're really brainless and a waste of his time." She says calmly. "Besides, when you get there, you're closer getting struck dead by his life force than him serving you cookies on a platter, which is most likely poison anyway."

"Wow, that's comforting." Taka said sarcastically. "Glad we're doing this."

Then, Tasuki laughed crudely. "Hah! You expect us to believe that?! C'mon we know you're joking!"

She smiled solemnly at him. "I wish I was. My hair…." She pointed to her head. "…was a lighter color before I met him."

Everyone stared at her hair and wondered what had happen. She has nice hair…long and wavy. Tasuki thought. I mean, he spluttered. It looks fine, nothing wrong with it. So she must be joking then.

"Arisu, no da," Chichiri said frowning. "You said everyone calls him Hisao, but I've been asking a lot of people and they never seem to know anything about him, no da. You are the first person we met who could actually tell us anything about him, no da."

She fell silent for a while and kept on walking, thinking hard on what to say. "Like I said, he isn't the most thrilling person to be around. Or the nicest at that."

"Is he evil or something?" Tasuki asked. "We can deal with that! We'll just put him on our 'Favorite-person-to-destroy' list. Right under Nakago." Chiriko laughed at that.

"No, nothing like that," she defended. "At least, not _that_ evil." She scowled, and seems to be reflecting a memory. Almost everyone scrunched up their face in confusion. She wasn't being very clear and sounded suspiciously like she wants to hide something, not wanting to give away too much.

"But he's gifted no da? Like you, no da?"

She stared at all of them, frowning. "Wait. You guy's really don't know the story huh?"

"What story?" Miaka asked curiously.

"About what happen to Sairou in the past century…you don't know that?"

"No…what happened here?" Taka tried.

She smiled mysteriously. "Wow, no wonder you guys are so…." She muttered then sighed. "You want to know?"

"What do you think?!" Tasuki said impatiently. "Tell us what the hell happened?"

"Ok, I'll tell you." She smirked broadly. "But only if you guess what my name means!"

"That's it?" Nuriko said confidently. "No problem. We have Chiriko!"

Everyone looked at him expectantly behind Arisu's back, who was walking ahead and started whistling.

Chiriko blushed under everyone's gaze. "Don't look at me like! I…I…can't remember what it means." He muttered timidly.

Everyone groaned in disappointment. "Gee, I'm sorry!" he added indignantly.

"It's ok Chiriko," Mitsukake soothed him.

"Hey!" Tasuki went up to her. "Quit playing your stupid games! Just tell us already!"

She laughed. "But it's much more fun this way! C'mon…give it your best shot!"

"Ok." Miaka tried. "It means 'the flying one!"

"Nope."

"Flying bird?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Joyful child, no da?"

She continues to shake her head at everything they guessed.

"Is it a flower?"

"Ok, maybe playful one!"

"The prankster!"

She laughed at that. "No, no…not even close."

Tasuki scratches his head. "Morning beauty?"

Everyone stared at him. "Whaaat….??" He said throw up his hand defensively.

"I wish! But, still a nope!"

"Is it dignity, no da?"

"Ooo.." She looked at him. "Getting warmer."

"Pride?" She shook her head.

"Humility?"

"No, no…alright," She laughed. "I'll give you a clue. It's something lik…." Suddenly she stopped, humor gone from her face, and turning pale.

"What's wrong no da?" "Are you ok, Arisu?"

"Oh no…" She muttered looking around at the forest beside them and took off the ground hovering. "I have to go!" And with that she began to fly away speedily.

"Wait!" "Arisu! Where are you going?" They called after her.

Then, suddenly, some strange voice shouted "NOW!!" and a loud snap was heard. Before their eyes, a huge net came flinging out from the forest and came hurtling towards her.

"Arisu!! Watch out!" They shouted, but in a split second the hunting net binds her and with a shriek she fell from the sky, struggling through it helplessly. At that moment, five men on horses came thundering through the forest shouting victoriously. "We got her!!" "You're not getting away this time, you whore!" "Grab her quickly!!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Tasuki shouted taking out his tessen, running fast towards her with everyone on his heel.

The horsemen ignored the group and were riding away quickly with Arisu dumped precariously on one of the horses.

"Arisu!!," Miaka screamed uselessly. Those men were getting away with her, they have to do something. "Hotohori! Nuriko! Help her!"

"We're on it!" Nuriko called out already soaring in front of them.

"REKKAAAA…SHIN'NEN!!" Tasuki had aimed at one of the men and he screamed falling off his horse. "Hellppp! I'm on fire!"

Hotohori swished his sword at one of the men and injured him while Nuriko was gaining speed catching up with the other two horsemen who had Arisu.

"Let her go!" he shouted, brandishing his bracelets which magically turned into armlets of strength. But before he could even reach them the two men suddenly shrieked in pain, clutching their throats frantically. Nuriko stopped in surprise and watched Arisu suddenly slice through the netting with one hand holding her hunting knife and the other hand aiming towards the squirming and screaming men. She's doing that, Nuriko watched anxiously. She's causing them pain, without even touching them!

Arisu's eyes blazed with anger. "Nice to see you again, Karu. Surprised?" she stared frostily at one of the men's bloodshot eyes.

"Y-you…you…" he choked then screamed like his chest was constricting inside of him.

She raised her hand and the men hovered up submissively. "You go back and tell him…" she continued coldly. "…that if he wants me…come get me himself!!" And with that, she chucked them far away with a wave of her hand and they fell with a satisfying thud down the road.

Behind her, everyone had stopped running and was staring at her with a mixture terror, shock and utter amazement. The other injured men, meanwhile, had made a run for it and disappeared into the forest.

"A-Arisu?" Miaka said cautiously.

She turned around slowly. "Heh. Did I introduce you my friends?" She laughed nervously and felt sweat drip down the side of her face.

"Arisu….you're bleeding!" Miaka said in alarm, running towards her.

She wipes her forehead and saw blood, not sweat. "Oh, crap!" She said, and then fell out cold.


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

**Chapter 3: Friends**

Why me?? Why me? Tasuki groaned not too silently.

The rest of the Celestial warriors and Miaka were strolling ahead of him, making small talk now and then, reflecting on the previous morning's events. What just happen? Why? And who were those people that were after her? Meanwhile, he was left to carry the burden. Literally.

Despite his occasional whining, she wasn't heavy, in fact, she was light for a girl her height, almost underfed he realized. It made him wonder what kind of life she has been through. Tasuki looked down at the girl in his arms and examined her sleeping face that was resting peacefully on his chest. She was still unconscious, even after Mitsukake had healed the wound in her head.

But she still looks pretty, he thought silently to himself. He would never admit it to anyone of course, but, yes, she is pretty. But not Miaka pretty. Miaka is adorable and has everlasting joy lighting up her face, but Arisu…her face told stories. At one angle her face looks hard and unwavering, almost stubborn. But at another, her features were soft, almost childlike, naïve and playful. Like how she looks now, he observed. So innocent….

"Guys!" Nuriko's voice interrupt his reverie. He had flown up ahead searching for village nearby. "After a fork in the road, there's a village on the right. We should stop there and rest."

"Ok good. We also have to find some place for Arisu to rest." Miaka turned her head behind. "You ok there Tasuki? It's just a bit further."

"About friggin' time! This girl's heavy, you know." he lied not really knowing why he did, pretending to quake under the weight.

Taka walked up to him saying, "Alright, c'mon. I'll take her, you weakling."

"It's ok," he said quickly hiking Arisu up a bit. "I ain't weak! I just don't like acting a donkey for some girl!"

Taka rolled his eyes at the bandit.

After half an hour, they reached the village Nuriko found. It was the same as the last village except that the people here stopped and stared at them. Some of them were just curious but some had real frowns on their faces, muttering angrily.

"Why are they all staring at us like that?" Chiriko wondered out loud.

"Is there something on my face?" Hotohori asked consciously, forgetting for a moment that he was suppose to be dead.

"They're really looking at us strangely, no da." Chichiri frowned back at the onlookers.

"Maybe it's me," Miaka said brightly. "It's the way I dress." She said, pointing to her clothes.

"No Miaka," Tasuki said quietly. "They're staring at Arisu."

He was right. The spectators were fixing the sleeping girl with cold stares and frightened faces. The muttering grew louder as more people joined in to look at what was causing the commotion and gasping in surprise.

"What are you looking at??" Tasuki barked at them. "Buzz off before I pluck your eyes out!"

Terrified, most of them dispersed quickly. A mother, looking frightened, was ushering her children away from the group and around them, they heard people shutting their doors and windows.

"What's going on? Why are they so frightened of her?" Nuriko asked rhetorically. No one seems to know the answer and so they just kept on walking.

Tasuki looked at Arisu's contented face. Who are you? He implored silently. What did you do??

They all crowded into a formidable looking inn, they dare not go anywhere that's public, afraid that they might raise a mob or something equally annoying. The owner look up at them grinning widely like two of his front tooth weren't missing. "Ahhh, genzlemens, whasp can I does fer yer dis evenin'?" he lisp greasily.

"Three rooms, pops. And make it quick!" Tasuki said rudely. His arms were getting numb from the weight; he wasn't in the mood for niceties. Not that he ever bothered with it before anyway.

"Ah, twee wooms it tis…yes ones phaw yous and the lucky lady and…ack!!" he dropped the keys, staring at Arisu who was blissfully unaware of the terrified look the man was giving her. "S-she…" He pointed a shaky finger at her.

"What? What's your problem with her?" He half hoped the guy would say what she was….at least then they'd get an idea of why everyone was acting this way with her.

"S-she…I can'ts let 'eh stay here….oh no…I-I can'ts.." he whimpered shakily.

"Tasuki…maybe we should just go…" Taka tried to pull him.

"Hell no! Listen you toothless geezer!!" he threatened, the beginnings of rage was bubbling beneath. "If you get us the rooms we ask…we'll try and resist from burning your stinky lil' hellhole down. Capishe?"

"O-ok...please don't hurts me…h-here…the best wooms I gots." He chucked the keys at them.

"Now, you're talking. And get us some food while you're at it."

They took the keys and when up to the rooms.

"You know Tasuki, you didn't have to be so rude, no da. That man looked like he might roll up and die from fright, no da." He chuckled amusedly.

"Good, 'cuz I am in no mood to take in any crap like that. I'm tired and I just want sleep." He groaned, carrying her up the stairs.

In one of the rooms, they put Arisu in a bed where she continued to sleep without flinching.

"Wow, she sure is a heavy sleeper." Miaka observed while Tasuki stretched his back in relieve. "Are you sure she's ok Mitsukake? She's not…comatose or anything is she?"

"No, don't worry, she just needs to recover." the healer said wisely. "I think she hasn't been sleeping well because if you look closely, you can see eye bags underneath her eyes." He pointed below the closed eyelids. "Also, I don't know what she has been doing before we met her, but when I was healing her, I could sense more damage than just the head." Tasuki snorted at that. "She had a lot bruises on her arms and legs and one of her ribs was crooked, like it was broken and wasn't fixed properly."

Miaka gasped in horror and the rest of them stared sadly at resting girl. Tasuki had his back turned.

"But, don't worry. I fixed everything and she's just like new now." He smiled.

Hearing voices, Arisu's eyes fluttered open. "Miaka?" she said weakly, her voice hoarse.

"Hey there," she leaned over and smiled at her. "How do you feel?"

"Fine I guess," she reached up to feel her head. "What happen to the wound? It was bleeding wasn't it?" she asked, confusedly.

"Yeah, but it's healed now! Don't worry, Mitsu-I mean..erm…" She bit her tongue, almost saying out loud the dead warrior's name.

"Chichiri fixed it for you. He's a healer." Taka covered for her. Chichiri was taken aback, but Mitsukake shrugged, apparently not minding that someone else was stealing the credit.

"Is that so?" She said weakly then yawned.

"It's ok; you need to sleep, Arisu."

"Hmmm…" and she promptly fell back asleep.

Miaka decided to share the room with her and the other seishi went off to share the other two rooms. She stared at Arisu, who had a small smile on her face, and wondered about her. Where was her family? Why is she alone and why did everyone reacted to her that way? There were so many things she wanted to ask her and she prayed that she'll tell all of them one day so that no more secrets lay between them.

In the next room, Miaka's thoughts were echoed by the Bandit's own. Now, he was more curious than ever about girl and wished she wasn't so secretive. He stared at his arms. It was numbed and slack, but he realized that he didn't mind it at all, now. He regretted whining about how tired he was all this time until after he heard Mitsukake's report on her health. She was in a lot of pain, but never once complained or even mentioned it. He sighed audibly. He could still feel her there, her weight, her touch, her smell, he just couldn't forget. Maybe it was because he had carried her for half a day, that's why. Maybe. That night, he fell asleep for the first time thinking about someone else other than Miaka.

* * *

She could hear birds were chirping merrily somewhere up in the trees. It's those blue birds with yellow tailfeathers, she thought. They always do make the most noise in the mornings. Beautiful noises of course. She always wakes up hearing them whistling their songs, calling out their mates and pulling worms from the grounds. She envied their uncomplicated life.

She got up and stretched, eyes still closed, feeling miles lighter than she ever felt before. That's weird, I feel…different. She wondered why and opened her eyes. The first thing she realized was that she wasn't out in the open air, sleeping under the trees like she always did. She was in a room, on a bed, an actual bed! She hadn't slept on anything that comfortable since she was sixteen. And that was two years ago!

Next, she saw Miaka sleeping in a bed next to her, wearing an undershirt. She looked down at herself and realized that someone, hopefully Miaka and not one of the men, had taken off her clothes and she was sitting in her undergarments. But what surprised her the most was that her skin was completely unblemished! Her bruises and scars were all gone. It used to be everywhere…and now it's gone like someone had sewn on new skin on her! She almost laughed out loud as she examined her milky white legs. Touching her chest, she also realized that her ribs had straightened out. Wow! No wonder I feel different. I feel brand new! I'll have to remember to thank Chichiri for this.

She got up slowly, trying not to make too much noise as to not wake Miaka up, and got dressed. Tying up her messy hair, she felt a clump of hair still crusted over of blood from yesterday. I'm disgusting, I really need to wash up she thought and went out to find a bathroom.

* * *

Miaka's stomach began to grumble hungrily. Then, she woke up. Wow, I'm hungry! Must be morning already! She thought brightly. Getting up from the bed, she realized that her room mate was gone. Maybe she went down for breakfast already; she reasoned and quickly got dress.

"Morning everyone!" Miaka said brightly, running towards the table Taka, Tasuki and Chichiri were seated at. "Boy, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" she exclaimed proudly piling up her plate with food.

"Just a horse? Are you sure that's enough Miaka?" Tasuki said jokingly, holding up a sake jug.

"Yeah I'm sure," She smiled sweetly. "Are _you_ sure that one jug of sake is enough to make you function, Tasuki?"

Taka laughed. "All right!" He high fifed with Miaka, who looked smug that she managed to retort back cleverly.

Tasuki scowled for a while. "Hey, where's Arisu? Don't tell me she's still sleeping! "

Miaka looked around. "You mean, she hasn't come down? She wasn't there when I woke up."

Everyone straightened up in alarm.

"Do you think she left us?" Taka frowned.

"Or maybe something happened to her. Remember, she doesn't have friends here, no da."

"That's an understatement." Tasuki muttered beside him and then announced. "We should go find her."

"Chichiri!!" Arisu called out, eyes bright and laughing.

Everyone relaxed considerably and watched the girl come bounding down the stairs looking extremely cheerful and much fresher. Why the hell is she so happy to see Chichiri, Tasuki thought bitterly. But the next thing that happen completely took everyone by surprise.

Arisu came running to the table and threw herself onto Chichiri, hugging tightly; he was struck dumb looking quite astonished. She then, gave him a big kiss on the cheek, accidently unscrewing his mask off. Tasuki, who was about to fill another bowl of sake, gaped at them in disbelief, not realizing he was pouring sake on his pants instead. He wasn't the only one as Miaka too was unconsciously displaying half-chewed food from her mouth.

"Oops, I'm sorry about that. Here, let me put that back for you." Arisu was about to fix Chichiri's mask when she gasped. "Oh my god, Chichiri! What happened to your eye?" She touched his face tenderly, brushing over his scar with her thumb.

Chichiri blushed heavily at her touch and stammered. "Oh…it was an accident…a long time ago. It couldn't be saved, no da" He said simply.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. That must have been terrible." She frowned looking genuinely so. "But you know what…?" She pulled back her hand. "I think you look better without your mask anyway, it gives you character and makes you look dashing, no da" She elbowed him teasingly, smiling broadly.

"Oh…erm…thanks, no da." His face reddens deeper while beside him Tasuki snorted sulkily.

"Did I miss something here?" Taka asked suspiciously. "Did something happen last night that I don't know of?"

Tasuki who was angrily wiping his pants dry added quickly. "Yeah! That's what I like to know! Why are you two so touchy feely all of a sudden? It's putting me out of my appetite."

"N-nothing happened, no da."

"Oh, _I'll_ tell them Chichiri." She turned to all of them and grinned slyly. "Chichiri and I…….are getting married!!"

"WHAT??" Everyone shouted, dropping their respective buns in surprise, including Chichiri. Tasuki felt his heart clenched. What the hell?? Chichiri? Why Chichiri? She likes him? But they just met! And he was the one who carried her all the way here, the ungrateful….

"I'm kidding, you guys!!" her eyes crinkling up gleefully, eyes swimming with tears. "Sheesh…that was toooo….easy!"

"Arisu! Stop doing that!" Miaka half-laughed, chucking a bun at the prankster. "You really had me there!"

"She even had me fooled, no da." Chichiri sweatdropped and everyone laughed at him, except for Tasuki who was still sullen.

Arisu looked at the Monk. "But seriously, Chichiri, I wanted to thank you!"

"For what no da?"

"For healing me, of course! It was you, wasn't it? I'm really grateful! I don't know how you did it but wow! Even my old scars are gone! Thank you so much…" she gushed, making Chichiri blush.

He glanced at Mitsukake, who smiled and nodded, as if to say, go on, it's ok, take the credit.

"No problem…glad I can help, no da."

"You're officially my hero!" she grinned saluting him proudly.

At this, Tasuki got up so quickly, he knocked the table aside shaking everything on it. He muttered something about changing his pants and left, storming all the way up the stairs.

Everyone stared at him as he left.

"What's got his pants in a knot?" Arisu asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine; Tasuki's just not a morning person." Miaka said and proceeded to stuff her mouth with more food.

"Well, how can you be if you're drinking a jug of sake every morning?" she looked at the offending thing in disgust. "Yuck, definitely not healthy." Then, she began to eat her breakfast. Boy, am I ever hungry! I'm so hungry even I can afford to eat like Miaka. Wonder what made me so starved….Oh yeah, she remembered…yesterday….the attack. Damn it!

She snuck a glance at her company. Taka was laughing at something Miaka said, who was grinning with her mouth full and Chichiri was sitting beside her, thinking hard about something. Now they're going to be even more suspicious of her, she thought worriedly. They're going to think her an outlaw! Great, just what she needs and what's worse, she had put them in danger. Celestial warriors or not, she still felt guilty and was glad they hadn't inquired anything personal about her.

But, she thought too soon.

Chichiri turned to face her and it was obvious he was taking great care in what he's saying next. "Arisu, speaking of your scars and all that, can I ask how you got them, no da?"

She paused, thinking of what to say. "My scars? Oh erm…I guess I'm just really clumsy, you know. Not all that graceful. I fell down a stairs once and my advice is.….Don't! It'll hurt your back for days! Haha." She finished off lamely.

"Seriously Arisu." Chichiri was looking serious. Seriously waiting for some serious answers. Oh crap, she thought. What should I say? The truth? "Does it have anything to do with those men yesterday, no da?"

"Them?" She paused. "You know all I got was just a wound on the head."

"No, I meant, before this, no da. I've a feeling that wasn't your first encounter with those men, am I right to say this, no da?"

She chewed her food slowly. "Well….."

"We just want to know Arisu," Miaka said softly, sensing the girl's reluctance on the matter. "We're not trying to judge you."

That comforted her somewhat, but it still didn't make it any easier to confess. "All right, yes. It wasn't my first time. In fact, I lost count on the times they have tried to…capture me." She breathed out, hard. "And I must admit, they've been innovating and improving, executing different techniques each time we 'meet'. Glad to know they aren't morons who are trying to catch me." She laughed weakly but the other three were hanging onto her every word, not wanting to interrupt. "Anyway, _some_ of my scars and bruises are from them, yes, on those few occasions that they managed to catch me and, well…kick me around a bit. But, I escape each time so I guess that made them even more persistent. Unfortunately."

"But, why were they out to get you in the first place?" Taka asked curiously.

She sighed, I can't do this now. "Remember what I told you before about me being…different?"

"Because of your gift of flight?"

"Yeah..er…that. They're after me because of that….because I'm different."

"What??" Miaka exclaimed in shock. "Why? So what if you can fly? It's a Gift from your god. It's not like you can hurt anyone."

She stopped for a while, she was definitely not getting into that, so instead said, "It's prejudice, I guess. Or jealousy, which ever comes first." She shrugged. "It's not like I can do anything about it. You don't understand its how the People of Sairou are. It's….the culture."

Chichiri said frowning. "But that's terrible, no da. And you've had it all your life, no da."

Miaka gasped. "All your life you've been on the run from these people?? From everyone??"

"Pretty much. I mean, not _all_ my life….just, well….more or less you could say."

Just then, Nuriko came through the ceiling and said, "Hey…why is Tasuki walking around in his room, all worked up? I couldn't even say Hi to him without him shouting at me. What gives?"

Arisu quickly pretended not to hear anything that follows and continued eating, even when Miaka whispered "He just spilled sake on his pants." She hadn't been entire truthful with them just now. How can she trust them when they don't even trust her? She knows the dead warriors always voiced out their opinions about her openly, thinking that she don't have a clue, but she can _see_ them all right and hear them too, even if they don't know that yet. Sometimes she had to bite back a laugh every time Nuriko here made a spontaneous joke and teased all of them, especially Tasuki. He was his favorite victim. Then there was the gorgeous dead emperor, she'll admit, he was a little too narcissistic, but beautiful all the same. He had made comments about her from time to time and she knew he was the most skeptical about her and she didn't blame him for that.

"Are you sure that's all?" Nuriko was unconvinced, scratching his head. "He looked really nasty up there. He threatened to resurrect me and kill me! Twice"

Suddenly, Hotohori came through the door, "We have to leave! I heard people talking about coming here and…" he glanced at Arisu. "…getting her."

She paled. Oh no, they found her again.

"Arisu, we have to go, no da!" Chichiri said hurriedly, standing up quickly. "There are people….I can…sense the same people from yesterday coming here to get you, no da."

Nuriko shouted to the ceiling. "Tasuki, we have to go!!"

Tasuki came running down. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"We have to get out of here, no da." Chichiri said, quickly taking off his mantle and laying it on the ground. "Let's go, no da." And everyone came over to stand on the piece of cloth, Miaka greedily grabbed all the food she can carry before joining them.

"What are you all doing?" Arisu asked confusedly, she had already, in her head, plan an escape route but was perplexed as to why they were all huddling together on his cloak like that.

"Arisu… c'mon, no da" Chichiri held out his hand to her.

Outside the building, she can hear people running over, "She's in there!" "Let's go get her." "Careful! Go quietly or she'll make a run…"

Taking the hint, she grabbed his hand and all of them disappeared, melting into the floor like quicksand. A strange sensation took over her as she felt everything fading away. Terrified and not knowing what was happening, she tightened her grip on Chichiri's hand.

Then suddenly, they were out in the open air, trees waving at them. Standing between a fork in the road.

"Wow," she gasped in amazement. "Cool trick! Beats flying at full speed, that's for sure." She looks at Chichiri who was putting his mantle back on. "Why didn't tell me this before? We could have arrived faster."

"It doesn't work that way, no da. I have to have been to the place before so I can visualize it."

"Oh, I see…anyway, that was the quickest and most amazing escape I've done yet! Those suckers! Haha. Take that!" she laughed, reveling in her small triumph. "Ok, let's go. It's this way, gang." They went down the left trail following her.

Taka was right, Tasuki said silently to himself, patting dust off his sleeves. She is freaking unstable. She just made an escape from a bunch of persistent mobsters and already she was laughing her head off like nothing had happened. And what was that _kiss_ she gave Chichiri this morning, huh? Just because he healed her….no wait he _didn't_ heal her, that's the freaking problem! And there was him just sitting there, not complaining for once (!) about his back that was all stiff from carrying _her _around all day! I mean, it's not like he _wants_ her to hug and kiss him (For cripes sake, that's just…..disgusting!) but a little thanks or even an acknowledgement would be nice!

He stared condescendingly at her, watching her loosely tied-up hair swishing as she went. He's a monk, for criminy! Has she no shame?? He didn't understand why he was so pissed at her. Oh, maybe because she's a _girl_! Yeah! A self-absorbed, bossy chick with an annoying attitude! I knew it! All girls are the same, she's got a pretty package, sure, but inside, she's just like all the other females! Aggravating!

Arisu was busy telling them that they were a day or two away from meeting Hisao. He resides halfway up a mountain so they have to do a bit of climbing once they get there.

"What is he really like Arisu?" Miaka asked. "Well, besides really old, bitter and apparently evil. What is his Gift? Restoring memories?"

"Hmmm…No, I'm not really entirely sure what he can do." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He doesn't reveal too much of himself you see, he's afraid if people know, they might find his weakness. I'm probably the only person he's met in the last few decades and I _still_ don't know. He's just powerful that's all and he can definitely help you, so don't worry."

"Are you serious? Doesn't he get lonely at all?"

"I don't know, honestly. We're not exactly on the gossiping and sharing heartfelt moment's term if you know what I mean." She smirked.

"Yeah right!" Tasuki snorted loudly and everyone turned around at him. "Are you sure you're not his lover or something? Because it seems like you are."

"Tasuki, no da!" Chichiri scolded him.

"Whaaattt….? I'm just sayin'….she's the only person that old man's got. There's got to be something going on there!"

Arisu just laughed. "That's the most disgusting thing I've heard you say Tasuki! And that's saying something, considering how much you like to curse and all."

"Hah! You say it's disgusting but you're not denying it!"

"I don't have too! Because it's just ridiculous!" The humor on her face slowly dissipating.

"Oh really?" He pressed on. "And why is that I heard one of those thugs yesterday calling you a whore, huh??"

Everyone stopped in mortification. How could he say such a thing? "Tasuki! That's enough!" Nuriko told off. "What's gotten into you?"

He ignored them. "Go on, you harlot. Tell me I'm wrong!!"

She stared at him. "Yeah! If you think that, maybe you're right…I'm a whore, then! But guess what I think of you, you douche bag. You're a…a flaming bum with brain the size of a bird's! You know nothing about me!"

"That all you got? Man, I'm sorely disappointed. I thought you're actually witty!" He sneered cruelly, enjoying the rise he got out of her.

"Yeah, well….your sharp tongue doesn't mean you have a keen mind, _Tasuki_! In fact, maybe you should check if you even have one and while you're at it go find out where your tiny heart gone to. It went missing this morning!"

Tasuki stride up angrily towards her. "You know what?"

She went up to him boldly, daring him to go on. "What?"

"There are some people that I find obnoxious in this world, and YOU are all of them!"

"Go on! Keep talking! Maybe one day you'll actually say something remotely intelligent!" She practically spat in his face.

He was almost nose to nose with her, breathing heavily. "Well, you are…."

She never found out what she was because Taka pulled him away by the shoulders. "Tasuki…what are you doing?" he said crossly. "What's gotten into you, man?"

"Leggo of me, Tama!" He shrugged his friend off roughly. "You guys trust her too easily! Just because she looks innocent doesn't mean she is. Or have you all forgotten yesterday? Look what she did to those thugs! Flick them away like they're bugs, without even touching them! And no one questions how she did that?!" He looked around at all of them.

"But she…" Miaka started. She was now torn between her new friend and Tasuki. She'd never seen him so angry.

"What Miaka? She said she can fly! But what else can she do, huh?" He turned back to Arisu, daring her to spill. "C'mon, what's with the secret? If you're so damn powerful, you shouldn't be afraid of us."

"Tasuki, no da! Stop it!" Chichiri was looking uncharacteristically livid. "I'm sorry Arisu, I….."

"No. He's right Chichiri…" She said softly. They all turned to look at her. Brows knitted in a frown, she bore into Tasuki's eyes. "You're right. I _have_ been keeping a secret and none of you actually know me to trust me. Heck, even _I_ don't trust you guys."

Listening intently, they waited for her to continue.

"You see, I can't actually…..fly. I don't have the Gift of Flight." She took a deep breath as everyone reacted to this revelation.

"What does that mean?" Taka asked suspiciously.

She continued. "I cannot actually fly but…I can…_will_ myself to fly. I can will, other things to happen as well…. by concentrating with my mind. And I can also reach out…" she lifted her hand to illustrate. "…and squeeze your heart out with my mind…..till you suffocate…and die."

Trees rustled noisily around them as they remained silent and shocked, assessing what she just said, not knowing how to respond.

"I can do just that, to all of you." She stared at them solemnly. "I can kill you just like that, right here, right now without even moving a muscle…..but I didn't. I never once used anything remotely like that on any of you. And I never intend to. I've never…killed anyone in my life."

"But why didn't you tell us this before, no da."

"And get the same scared reaction and rejection I've been facing all my life? Admit it; you guys are now scared of what I'm capable of." She smiled sadly. "Besides, I told you, Hisao taught me to never reveal how powerful you are or how weak you are to anyone. It gives them an advantage over you when your secret is out. Well, now it's out, and you have me….at your disposal."

She fell silent after that, giving them time to think of what to do. They were standing in the middle of the road, all eight of them, just standing stock still staring at her and she felt that same horrible feeling again. Exposed and vulnerable. She wondered if she did the right thing in telling them the truth. Are they going to reject and leave her here? If so, then it's for the best, she thought. I won't be putting them in danger again if they leave.

On the other side, Tasuki was at loss at what to say, he turned away. He wasn't expecting…that! He was just…he just…actually he didn't know_ what_ he wanted by making her mad. The beginnings of regret were bubbling up under his skin. Regret? Wait, he shouldn't be sorry, he just made her told them her secret. They should be grateful he forced it out of her, or else they might never know….never know what she's capable of….how she could hurt them so easily. But, she never meant to hurt them, his alter ego reasoned. She may have the ability, but she never used them before. Not even when she was attacked, she didn't kill any of those men.

"Does that answer you Tasuki?" She looked at his profile. "Does that answer why people are scared of me? Why I had to run away?"

He didn't answer, still not looking at her. Regrets cursing through him at full throttle now.

"Arisu…" Miaka tried.

"It's ok Miaka….I know what you want to say. It doesn't matter, I'm used to it." She took a deep breath. "Just go along this road…make a right turn when you reach an abandoned shack…..continue on till you find Tsukanin Village… there you'll…"

Miaka ran to her suddenly and pulled her into a bear hug. Arisu was floored and looked down at this auburn hair girl, completely taken aback.

"We're not leaving without you, Arisu," She said softly over her shoulders. "You promised to come with us; you said you're going to take us to him. We need you."

She laughed softly, her eyes watering over. "I'm going to give you directions you silly goose. You won't get lost."

"It's not that," she pulled back looking at her with emotion-filled eyes that only Miaka is capable at. "What if those men attack you again? We can't leave you alone like that."

"Miaka…I've been running away on my own just fine…I've been doing it for a long time."

"But why would you do that on your own…when you have friends to help you now?"

She was taken aback. "F-friends?"

"Arisu, I'm hurt." Taka smiled crookedly. "You don't regard us as friends? After these couple of days? How could you."

"But, I'm…not normal. How can you…."

"We're all abnormal here Arisu, no da." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, join the club!"

She let out a small laugh, wiping tears quickly before they fall. "I hate you guys, you made me cry."

Miaka chuckled at her. "We hate you too Arisu!" And they went off, arm in arm, giggling like girls do when they ended a dispute while the rest of the men, followed behind. Tasuki followed last, not knowing whether he should apologize, but Arisu was already up ahead, ignoring him and already forgetting about their headbutting.

She was glad. Despite of what she thought on how they would react to her, she was now relieve to get it off her chest. Glad to finally…have friends.


	4. Chapter 4 Revelation

**Chapter 4:**

It wasn't long before they arrived at an abandoned shack. Before moving on, they decided to stop there for awhile and rest.

"Why is it abandoned?" Miaka trudged up to the moldy looking shack, following Arisu ahead of her. "Is it haunted?"

"No nothing like that." Arisu laughed. "We don't have any haunted houses or ghosts in Sairou. Having people like me is enough to balance out the fear factor around here, I think." They chuckled at that. "It's been abandoned ever since I can remember. Travelers use it for a pit stop. It looks horrible, I know." She opened the rickety door open. "But it's quite safe inside. Well, if you don't jump around or lean on the walls too much, that is."

Inside, the small shack was rather clean, clean enough to sit on the floor. Although there was a dirty broken bed sitting at a corner, the table and chairs in the middle of the room were still in good conditioned. Light poured in generously through big opened windows, letting in fresh air to make the derelict shack more bearable.

"It's actually not bad, no da." He said looking around, leaning his staff on the wall. "It's a shame no one lives here, with a bit of work here and there, it'll be a nice home, no da."

"I think it's too far away from any village for anyone to live here conveniently, besides I think someone has used it recently and cleaned up the place a bit. It's convenient for travelers. Also, there's a small lake in the forest. So, if you want to wash up…."

"What are these for?" Taka pointed at a few baskets seating neatly on the floor.

"Oh those," She picked one up. "They're berry baskets. The great thing about this place is there is an ample amount of raspberry bushes further down behind this shack. It's great for when you're hungry and not many people know where it is, so there are plenty of them left untouched."

"Emmm…." Miaka rubbed her stomach at the mention of food. "Raspberries! Let's go get some, Arisu!" she quickly grabbed a basket.

Arisu laughed. "All right, Miaka. Let's go. I'm kind of in the mood for raspberries myself." They both grab a basket each and went behind the shack, skipping arm in arm together, disappearing into the forest.

The Suzaku Seven was left in the shack. Chichiri was already sitting down in a lotus position, closing his eyes attempting to meditate. Tapping into his chi in the middle of the shack.

"You owe her an apology you know," Taka sat down and looked at Tasuki from across the room.

Tasuki was on the floor, taking off his shoes and stretching his legs comfortably. "What are you talking about, obeca-chan?"

"You have to apologize to Arisu for what you said to her just now. I've never seen you like that, Tasuki. I know you don't like girls but give her a break! You didn't have to be so nasty." He said, staring at his friend.

"Stop it would ya? She probably forgot all about it anyway. I'd just be wasting my breath." He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes.

"That's not the point Tasuki." Hotohori intervened. "As a gentleman you must never ever raise your voice at a lady. It's unseemly."

"Who says I'm a gentleman eh? I'm a bandit remember?"

Nuriko frowned at him. "Bandit or not, what you said to her was horrible. You called her a whore and it was uncalled for. She's just very secretive; you have to understand she probably never had anyone to trust before."

"Look, I get where's she's coming from." He opened his eyes looking at his three oppositions. "We all have sad tales all right. But at least I got her to talk! At least now we know the truth about her."

"You made her cry Tasuki!" Taka said loudly. Chichiri was breathing hard and humming, trying to ignore the commotion around him.

"Hey, Miaka made her cry! And it was happy tears for cripe's sake! Don't blame me for that!"

"Are you sure about that? You so sure you didn't wound her inside? I saw her eyes; she was hurt when you called her names!" Nuriko convinced him.

"Criminy, stop biting my head off, would ya?" He got up huffily, putting on his shoes. "I don't need this. Go side with her for all I care!" With that, he stormed loudly out, floorboards creaking alarmingly in his wake and slammed the door loudly.

Chichiri jumped a foot in the air. "Oh I give up, no da!" He grumpily got up to leave, grabbing a basket on the way out. "I'm joining Arisu and Miaka berry picking, no da."

Deep in the forest among bushes of ripe raspberries, Arisu was teaching Miaka how to pick the best ones.

"Right, this one looks ok. But be careful you don't pick the ones with wasps inside. Like this one…." She pointed to one berry.

"Oooh okay. They all look so delicious!" Miaka said with her mouth salivating and eyes shining brightly. She grabs one and put it in her mouth. "Hmmm….and so sweet too!"

"Miaka…"She laughed at her friend. "You might want to wait until we get them wash first."

"Oh….oops!" she grinned foolishly.

"Never mind. We should bring some later so we can eat along the way. They're great snacks and really healthy. Berries are nature's disease barriers, you know. So eat 'em all you like and you'll never get sick." Arisu's basket was almost full.

"Wow Arisu. You make it sound so great to be a traveler. You're so independent and you know a lot of useful stuff. I totally admire you." Miaka gushed.

"Haha, that's funny Miaka when actually, _I_ admire _you_!" She said smiling at the auburn-headed girl.

"What? Me?? I'm not that great. I can't take care of myself like you can, you know. I always need Taka to save me all the time. It's really embarrassing."

"Yeah, but you're so friendly and outgoing and so completely happy all the time, it's almost impossible! You make friends so effortlessly and people really like you. Even I like you the first time I met you, and that's saying something." She feigned a bitter expression. "I'm so jealous."

"Arisu! I could say the same thing about you! I mean, I know you can be a bit temperamental….."

"Hey!" she countered indignantly she chuck a berry at her and she dodged laughing.

"Well, it's true! But you're really funny and really nice to be with." She smiles convincingly. "Maybe you just don't see it because you never had a chance to be friends with anyone."

"Yeah, but after having met you….I think I'll pass on the friendship thing." She teased. "I mean just being friends with you; I can never eat again! You eat like a pig!" She laughed.

"Hey! I do not!" she chucked back a berry.

"Yeah you do!" she threw back berries. "I should give you a mirror every time you eat. You'll agree with me I'm sure!"

Miaka feigned a horrified gasped. "Why, I'll teach you…." And they began to have a berry war. Dodging behind trees and bushes and laughing, attempting to stain each other's clothes.

At that moment, Chichiri came between their line of fire and got a double dose of berries smacked on both side of his head. It drip down stickily and both girls just laughed at him ecstatically.

"Oops…sorry Chichiri…!"

"You know girls; some of us actually want eat these, no da." He grinned at them, wiping the side of his head and licked his finger. "Emmm…that's delicious, no da!"

"C'mon Chichiri," Miaka pulled him. "Help us pick berries. There are some really good ones over here."

Arisu heaved her full basket and called out to them. "You guy's go ahead, I'm going to get these berries washed."

"Okay."

She trudged along with her heavy basket looking for the lake nearby. She's been here a few times, so she was quite familiar with everything. It hardly changed over the years, she thought looking at the surrounding shrubs and eyeing the lake ahead. The only difference was she was in the company of friends instead of just by herself. Friends, she smiled. Who would have thought I'd be traveling with Celestial warriors?

But her smile quickly disappeared from her face when she arrived at the pond. A certain red-head was sitting, resting against a big rock. He didn't hear her come as he was busy skipping stones across the water and probably caught up in his own thoughts. She stopped, thinking if she should just turn back. Watching a stone skip five times before it sank; she took a deep breath and headed towards him.

The unsuspecting Tasuki was silently arguing with himself in his head. Complaining of how everyone was against him now in favor of _her_. Her! He thought and angrily threw a flat stone across the water where it skipped five times. The nerve of her to call him stupid! Well, you started it, his reasoning voice reprimanded. Well, if she wasn't so damn suspicious in the first place! He thought back. Oh like you are so innocent! The voice said. Get a reality check, you're a bandit!

Eurgh, he groaned. Now his own head was out against him.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump. He looked up and saw Arisu a few feet away, calmly ignoring him and had placed a basket full of berries beside her. He saw a few red stains on her clothes and a smudge on her cheek.

Great, he thought. I can get no peace anywhere! He sat quietly, deciding to ignore her too, and continued to skip stones. Two can play this game, girly. He thought superiorly, I ain't budging.

Arisu just kept on cleaning the berries coolly, not saying a word and ignoring him so blatantly that he was starting to feel like part of the rock. The awkward silence was so thick; they could cut it with Hotohori's sword. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, almost wishing she'd say something. Arisu looked like she might be at it for a while. That's a lot of berries!

Grumbling to himself, he made a move to leave, not wanting to take this any longer.

"Leaving so soon?" She acknowledged him finally and he turned around to face her. "I was just about to give you some of these poisoned berries. You'll like them I'm sure." She smiled mockingly at him.

He gaped indignantly, actually surprised that she dared to speak to him like that. He sat back down. "You said you've never killed anyone. Contradicting yourself, aren't cha?" He replied back coolly.

"I said I've never killed, never said I wouldn't." She looked at him dead in the eyes, and then went back to her washing, rinsing, washing, rinsing….

"Oh really? So why don't you do it?" he said calmly. "Squeeze my heart out then…you're dying to try, I know you are."

"Can't…."she replied simply. "I'm having a hard time locating your heart."

Ouch, he thought, but instead of getting angry, he felt himself half-amused. "Are you always this infuriating or are you just making an extra effort today?"

"Are you?" she countered back.

They fell silent again. Sounds of water flowing broke through the stillness. The awkwardness had dissipated slightly.

"How old are you Tasuki?" she asked randomly, picking more berries from her basket.

He frowned. "Why are you asking?"

"Just because." She said. "You act too immature for your age, I was just wondering." She pretended to guess. "Is it 8 years old? Oh wait, no…4! Definitely 4." She nodded her head mockingly.

He snorted and crossed his arms over his head. "I'd like to tell you, but I'm not sure you can count that high."

She stopped and stared at him, fighting back a small smile. "I'm beginning to think _you_ can't. Why so reluctant to tell your age? You sound like an old woman. Can't wait to ask how much you weight."

He half-sneered. "Calling me a girl now? Hey, that's just insulting! Do you hate your own kind that much?"

"Not as much as you hate us, I'm sure." She sneered back.

"Almost 20." He said quietly after a pause. "You?"

"Just 18."

"Just?" He leaned on his elbow.

"My birthday was yesterday." She shrugged nonchalantly.

He stared. It was her birthday? She never said anything….they could've….I don't know…wished her or something. Back at Mount Reikaku, the gang and he always celebrated birthdays. Maybe not with the traditional candles and cakes, but at least with a few gallons of sake and a huge feast, where they all ate like Miaka. It was a big deal and it was almost sad that she didn't seem to care for it that much.

"Oh….erm…well…Happy Birthday then, I guess." He mumbled to her. "Sorry I didn't get you anything."

Then she smiled, much to his surprise. "But Tasuki, you already did give me your present."

"Huh? Say what?" he scratched his neck.

"You were my donkey for the day, remember?" she sniggered.

"You knew about that?" He pretends to blush.

"Best present I ever gotten. I'm truly touched." She pretends to wipe a happy tear.

"Aww…shucks," he waved his hand dismissively. "It was nothing…Although my back _did_ hurt! Still hurts now though…" He groaned dramatically and touched his back tenderly.

"Want me to do something about it?" Arisu punched her fist in her other hand, looking at him wickedly.

He quickly put his hand down. "If your idea of making me forget about my aching back is to punch my stomach, you can forget it."

She laughed genuinely. "Here! Catch." She chucked a berry at him.

He caught it and put it in his mouth, squeezing the juice with his teeth. "Hey…it's really sweet-ack….." He stopped chewing and suddenly grabbed his throat, and started making choking noises.

"Tasuki!" She ran to his side in panic. "Oh my god…what happen? Tasuki…." She grabbed his arm as he start to throw a fit on the ground, face turning red. It can't be poison… she thought in panic. Oh my god, he's going to die! What should I do? "Tasuki….hang in there!" She scrambled to hold him down.

Suddenly, the choking sound turned into fits of laughter, much to Arisu's bewilderment. Tears were coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard and he was rolling on the ground in glee. "G-gotcha!" he managed triumphedly.

Utterly shocked, she thumped his chest hard getting an 'ow!' "Tasuki! That wasn't funny!! I thought you were going to die! You creep! You scared me!!" she scolded him then sighed in relieve.

"You should have….seen your face!!" he fell back laughing. She 'eurghed' in disgust smacked him again for good measure and went back to her basket.

"Whaaatt…? You can prank us but I can't prank you now?" He got up still snickering and sat beside her basket.

In respond, she stuck out her red-stained tongue at him.

"Oh that's mature!" he rolled his eyes and chewed on the newly washed berries, watching her work.

She ignored him, intent on her washing. The red smear was still lining her cheek. He chuckled at her. "You have a….." he reached out without thinking and wiped the stain with his thumb. Her violet eyes shot up in surprise at the contact.

Tasuki paused and met her eyes, just realizing what he was doing, but still hadn't moved his hand away. He marvels at how fragile she looks up close and how tiny her head seems in his hands. Arisu could feel her face getting warmer as she stared unflinchingly into Tasuki's ember eyes, just realize how utterly captivating they are.

They were frozen at this position for a few moments before a voice called out from the forest and shook them out of their reverie.

"Hey Arisuuu….where are youuuu…? We can't find the lake!" Miaka's voice sounding shrill after the silence.

"I should go…" he mumbled shaking his head, getting up and leaving her still dazed.

Shaking her head to clear it, she heard Miaka said from somewhere in the forest. "Oh hey Tasuki…do you know where…." She paused. He must have pointed where the lake was because a moment later Miaka came tumbling out of the forest with Chichiri in tow.

"Hey, there you are." Miaka said, putting down her basket beside her's.

"Sorry, did you guys get lost?" She smiled at them.

"Not really, no da." Chichiri answered while Miaka looked at her softly.

"You guys got into a fight again huh?" she said gently, picking berries and following Arisu's example.

"What?" Arisu looked up.

"You and Tasuki. I can tell when I bumped into him." She evaluated wisely. "You know, he's actually a _really_ nice guy…..in a rough around the edges kind of way." She tried to convince her.

Arisu smothered a laugh.

"No really! He's really sweet and loyal and…and funny……I mean, once you get to know him, of course."

"He's just really bad-tempered that's all, no da." Chichiri added. "So, don't take offense in anything he says, no da."

"Yeah, sure…." She said simply, trying to hide a smile.

* * *

"C'mon Miaka, hurry!" Arisu ran ahead with her basket, with Miaka following behind going as quickly as she can through the forest.

The downpour had started so suddenly that by the time they got back to the shack, they were drenched from head to toe and not to mention dirty from the mud.

"Brrr…." Chichiri shivered, putting down his basket of berries. "Hey, Tasuki…how about lighting up a nice fire for us, no da. Ah-Choo!!"

Half an hour later, the five travelers (excluding the dead ones) were sitting close to the fireplace and eating the raspberries that Miaka, Arisu and Chichiri had brought with them. Wet clothes were hanging on some chairs, as the three of them had stripped their outer wear fearing that they might catch a cold. Currently, Taka and Arisu were the finalists in the competition Miaka had suggested earlier, a fight to the finish, winner takes all and loser gets nothing.

They were engaged in a brutal sport of Staring Competition. With serious looks on their faces, they silently stared each other down, daring each other to blink. On one corner, Taka began to frown, eyes shrinking but not daring to close while on the other corner, Arisu's determined eyes were watering up, but neither of them were giving up. All were at stake in this final battle.

Tasuki was leaning beside the fireplace, twirling his diamond fan casually, and watching the competition. He declined to participate in it, saying he was tired. Chichiri and Miaka had already lost in the beginning and were cheering on for both Arisu and Taka respectively. He thought over of what happened at the lake earlier. Arisu wasn't mad at him about the fight this morning, in fact, he was quite shock that she got over it so quickly that he forgot to even apologize. He's not too good with apologies as it is, so it's better this way. He looked at Arisu, the fire was illuminating her hair and her serious profile, and he was glad he didn't join in the competition. At least by sitting on the sidelines he can stare at her quietly and has a reason to without anyone getting suspicious.

Then, with their faces a foot away, Arisu crossed her eyes and Taka blinked in reaction.

"Yes!! Haha, you lose Taka!!" She punched the air with her fists, and sweeps the remaining berries towards her.

"Hey!! You cheated!!" He shouted and shook his fist at her. "You crossed your eyes, you distracted me! I want a rematch!!"

"You're such a sap! No way, I won fair and square. Hands off!" She slapped his hand that was trying to steal a few berries.

"Give it up Taka, you blinked, no da."

Later that night, the five of them had huddled together in front of the fireplace and fell asleep sharing each other's body heat. The midnight owl cooed outside the shack and trees rustled animatedly, and Tasuki, who was staring at the ceiling, was finding all these disturbing. He couldn't fall asleep, not that he didn't try because he was exhausted. But his mind kept on wandering, thinking of everything and of nothing. More importantly, he was becoming increasingly aware of the number of times he thought of Miaka and the times he thought of Arisu. And Arisu was winning a hundred to one.

There was some shifting beside him and the floorboards creaked noisily in respond. He turned to look beside him; it wasn't Chichiri who was moving around. Tasuki sat up and looked at Chichiri's other side, squinting through the dark. Arisu who had taken off her wet outer garment was shivering and unconsciously rubbing her bare arms in her white sleeveless undershirt. He immediately took off his trench coat and blankets her with it. She immediately stopped shivering and gave a small sigh. Smiling at her, he pushes back a strand of hair from her face, brushing her cheek softly with his knuckles as he did. She has such smooth skin, he thought. Are all girls this delicate or is it just her?

Stealing one last look, he lie back down and promptly fell to sleep, the smile still on his face.


	5. Chapter 5 Affection

Chapter 5: Affection

**Chapter 5: Affection**

The following morning, the travelers left the derelict shack and were making their way to Tsukanin. Arisu told them that further down from Tsukanin was Mount. Hoshimanji, the mountain where Hisao resides. They would have to climb half way up and it isn't going to be easy she warned them.

"Sooo….." Taka grinned to Tasuki who was walking beside him. "You made up with her yet?"

"I haven't apologized if that's what you mean." Tasuki said coolly.

"But you're ok with her right? I mean, you did give her your jacket, I saw it this morning…."

"Criminy," Tasuki said exasperatedly. "She was making a lot of noise last night, rolling around trying to stay warm. I just gave her the jacket so she'd stay still and let me sleep!"

Taka grinned wider. "Are you sure that's all? Are you sure you don't….like her?" He spat the last part quickly and ran away before Tasuki hurts him but he wasn't quick enough and Tasuki grabbed him by the collar and shouted in his face.

"Listen here you numbskull! I. Don't. Like. Girls! So don't even think that! It's insulting!" He boink Taka's head for good measure.

"Ow…." He rubbed his head. "Sheesh, you don't have to be so touchy!"

At the front of the group, Miaka and Arisu were talking animatedly with each other, unaware of what was going on at the back.

"C'mon Arisu…I really want to try!" Miaka pleaded with her, pulling on her friend's arm.

"All right…all right…"Arisu rolled her eyes in amusement. "But don't get scared and don't wiggle around too much."

"Okay!" Miaka said determinedly and held out her arms expectantly.

Arisu then lifted up her arms towards her and Miaka immediately rose from the ground in response, much to her delight.

"Wheee…." She squealed. "I'm flying!! Look you guys!" She spun around experimentally.

Nuriko joined her in the air. "Watch out Miaka! Here I come!!" Both of them flew gracefully above everyone, chasing each other and laughing while Arisu effortlessly held her line on Miaka, smiling up at them.

After a while, Miaka landed beside her friend. "C'mon Arisu, come fly with me!"

"Sorry Miaka, but I can't fly and make you fly as well. It's hard to concentrate on both."

"You can't?" Taka asked walking up beside her with Tasuki.

"No, I really can't." She shrugged. "I've tried so many times willing myself to take off while willing other things to happen as well, but I still can't get the hang of it. Hisao has been trying to teach me that for so long but I still couldn't get a grip on it. It's like trying to write with both hands you know."

"Maybe what you need is just practice. What you can do is pretty impressive no da." Chichiri complimented. "I can fly with the right current, but I can't make other people fly. You have the power to manipulate; it's a powerful gift, no da"

"It's also pretty scary." She sighs. "It's hard because I will things to happen by just using my mind. So whenever I think of something, I never know if it's running it's on course or _I'm_ doing it."

"You'll get the hang of it, no da." He smiled at her. "This gift wouldn't be given to you if you weren't capable of handling it. It's a powerful gift, so you must be an exceedingly strong person to have it, no da."

"I never thought of it that way." She smiled back sheepishly at him. "Thanks Chichiri. You're a pretty awesome guy, you know that."

Tasuki watched with disgust as they grinned foolishly at each other. "Oh for god's sake! Get a room would ya?" he yelled at them suddenly.

They turned around to face him in surprise. Tasuki himself was shocked at his sudden outburst. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. In fact, he didn't know why he always overreact whenever he saw Arisu and Chichiri bonding.

"What??" Arisu frowned at him.

"I said get a room already." He continued agitatedly. "You two are making me sick with your lovey dovey looks and all that crap."

"Lovey dovey?" Arisu asked in confusion. "We don't like each other in that way if that's what you think."

"Oh please…gimme a break." He rolled his eyes. "Like you hadn't thrown yourself at him every chance you got! It's nauseating. He's a bloody monk fer crying out loud!"

"How dare you insinuate that I've been throwing myself at anybody when I've done no such thing, you quack!" Arisu had her hands on her hips in frustration. Everyone had stopped and stare at the two of them.

Tasuki laughed humorlessly. "Oh, and what was it when you hugged and kiss him that morning huh? I'd say you were throwing yourself!"

"I was just thanking him for helping me." her voice raising higher. "Do you even know what being thankful means? Look it up!"

"I know what it means! And it doesn't involve your stupid lips!"

"I was just showing my gratitude….."

"Well, you weren't _that_ grateful to me when I had carried you all day!" He spat out the last part without thinking.

"Hey! That was….w-what??" She dropped her arms and staring at him in confusion.

"I mean...I-I……." Tasuki flushed, just realizing what he said. "Ah ferget it!" He turned around in embarrassment and walked ahead of everyone, not wanting to talk to anyone.

She gaped at him in surprise, digesting what she just heard from him. What did he mean by that? Was he upset that she didn't kiss him….thinking she wasn't grateful?

"Well…that sure explains a lot." Nuriko broke the silence. "All this time, he's been in love with Arisu!"

"What??" They all exclaimed in shock, looking at the purple head, including Arisu.

"Well, I think it's true…." He turned to her. "I caught him staring at you a lot and he sure is crank-……Hey!" He suddenly stopped in shock staring at Arisu. "Y-you can…see me?"

Arisu blushed openly. "Oh…oops! I guess I forgot to mention that. Heheh."

They in turn began to gape at her.

"All this time, you are able to see us?" Hotohori asked in surprise.

"Well…kind of. I guess I didn't want to tell you guys because I wanted to know what you really think of me." She cocked an eyebrow slyly. "You do express your opinions of me openly."

The dead warriors, sans of blood managed to blush in response.

"We're sorry about that…." Nuriko apologized. "We didn't trust you at first, and we wanted to watch out for our friends so…."

Arisu waved a hand, smiling. "You don't have to explain. I understand. Hearing all your adventures and the villains you've met, I'm not surprised that you might be a little suspicious on anyone."

"Hey slowpokes!" The red-head yelled from the distance, his hands on his hips waiting impatiently for them to catch up. "Are you coming or what??"

"We're coming Tasuki!" Miaka yelled back. And they began to walk towards him.

"So, do you like him?" Nuriko continued.

"What?" Arisu asked.

"Don't play dumb with me….you like him or not?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "All he ever does is picked a fight with me. And we haven't got along once so do you really think I'd actually fall for him?"

"Well why not? You have to admit, he is rather good-looking for a flaming bandit." He waggled his eyebrows. "Besides, that's just Tasuki. He doesn't like girls but when he falls for you, which I'm sure he has, he's trying hard to deny it. That's why he's so cranky."

"Crankier than before you mean." Taka corrected.

Arisu gazed at Tasuki who was still far ahead and looking at them edgily. They made eye contact for a moment and she saw his face soften slightly, then he looked away.

"Nah…." She said unconvincingly. "I don't think so. Will…never happen."

"We'll see about that no da." Chichiri whispered to Taka who grinned in response.

* * *

A couple of hours later they turned a corner and finally saw a village up ahead.

"Welcome to Tsukanin Village everyone, home to all the freaks of Sairou and the best sake makers in the country!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Sake??" Tasuki salivated with his eye's shining brightly and hands clasped childishly when he heard the magic word.

"What do you mean by freaks no da?" Chichiri asked perceptively.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Tsukanin is probably the only village in Sairou where people like me can live like normal citizens. The locals here are very tolerant of the supernatural, magic and such."

"So you've been living here all this time?" Taka asked watching children playing on the field beside the road.

"Well….not really. I did live here for awhile but then when I was learning under Hisao, I stayed with him in Mount Hoshimanji for a year. Then, I went off traveling on my own. So I don't really have a permanent home I guess." She smiled looking around at the familiar village.

Miaka looked at Taka and they eye communicate, apparently urging each other on.

"Erm…Arisu." Miaka obviously losing the eye battle and cautiously asked the one question no one dare to ask because every time they even come close to the subject, Arisu became closed off.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I ask you….Why don't you live with your family?" she asked meekly.

"Arisu!!" a tiny voice called out from a far, distracting everyone, much to Arisu's relieve.

They searched for the source of voice and found a little girl with a ponytail running towards them with big-brown eyes and arms wide open.

"Arisu. Arisu! Arisu!" She jumped in to Arisu's arms ecstatically.

"Emi!!" Arisu said in surprise. "Wow! You're getting heavy, you little squirt! Have you been eating too many sweets again?"

"Oh, Arisu! I knew you'd come back!" She clung on to Arisu's neck adoringly. "You promised you would and you did!"

"Of course I did you silly goose! What makes you think I wouldn't?" She laughed at her affectionately while everyone watched this little reunion.

"Well, mom was saying that you'd get yourself killed!" Her brown eyes growing impossibly bigger. "You said you were goin…."

"Emi…Emi!!" She said louder in panic, shifting her eyes to Suzaku Crew. "We'll talk about this later ok? Come, meet some of my friends."

"Hello!!" the child said brightly looking at all of them. "My name is Emiko! And I'm six years old!" She put up 6 fingers intelligently. "Wow! You're really handsome! And really tall!" she looked up at Taka. "I bet you're Arisu's boyfriend aren't you, huh?"

Taka smiled sheepishly at her and Tasuki was looking enraged when he heard that but quickly hid it. He decided that he didn't like this noisy little girl.

"Emiko!! Stop that!" Arisu scolded in mortification. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically to Miaka and Taka.

Miaka smiled at the child. "Hello Emiko. My name is Miaka, it's really nice to meet you!" She shook the girl's hand. "We're Arisu's friends. Are you her friend too?"

Emiko nodded her head energetically and hugged Arisu's neck even tighter. "We're more then friends! She's my best friend in the whole wide world!" Arisu laughed and ruffled Emiko's hair adoringly. "And she's also my hero! She saved me from b…."

"Ok Emi…that's enough." She reprimanded lightly, putting her back on the ground. "You don't have to tell them that story. It's really depressing."

Miaka intervened. "Oh it's ok. We really want to hear it."

"No," Arisu said defiantly. "I rather not let her get into that."

She promptly let the subject drop and left the Suzaku Crew wondering what the little girl was trying to say. Tasuki, who still wasn't on talking terms with Arisu, watched curiously after Emiko and Arisu, who was chatting animatedly and at full speed with the older girl, and wondered why Arisu was still being secretive. She said she trusted us already, but why is she still stubborn in keeping her mouth shut?

* * *

Later, they were in an eatery, sitting down and waiting for their food. Emiko had gone home but promised to come and see them later with more stories. At the table, Tasuki was downing sake at an alarming speed and doesn't look like he is slowing down any time soon, much to everyone's repulsion.

"Wow! The best sake I ever had!" He said smacking his lips. "This is delicious; I'm gonna bring some back home! Oh wait." He added as an afterthought. "I think I might just live here instead and drink all the sake I want!"

"Hey Tasuki, slow down on the alcohol there. It's only the afternoon!" Taka cringed at his friend.

"Who cares!! Anytime is sake time!!" He said rather tipsily. "Hey pal, one more jug over here…."

Ignoring Tasuki's loud display, she regarded the others. "I'm sorry about just now, Emiko can be a handful and not to mention annoyingly talkative sometimes." She laughed apologetically.

"It's all right. She is really sweet and adorable! She seems quite taken by you, Arisu."

"Yeah well….." She looked at her hands, not wanting to make eye contact. "She wasn't always this energetic you know. It was only until recently she got over her trauma, that's why I didn't want her to get into that story."

"What kind of trauma no da?" Chichiri asked curiously.

They stopped talking for a moment while a waiter came and serve their food.

"The worst kind," She said after the waiter had left. "She was kidnapped a year ago by the same men that were after me."

"What?" They all gaped in horror.

"But why?" Miaka asked. "Is she gifted too?"

"Yes, she can bend objects like metals with her mind. Maybe she can do more when she grows up, I don't know, but anyway, that's why she was captured." She said solemnly, playing with her food. "And, it just so happens I was taken to the same place she was…."

"You were captured too?" Nuriko asked her hand over his mouth in horror.

She nodded. "It was one of the many times I was captured and I just about given up. I just…." She breathed in deeply. "…I had given up on living then, tired of running and decided that it was better they kill me and end my misery."

Tasuki gulped sake down his throat painfully, listening intently, staring at his sake jug.

"But when I saw Emiko, she'd been brought in with bruises and cuts. It was despicable how they treat even a mere child. " She frowned angrily, reliving the memory. "…I-I couldn't leave her there. I couldn't let her get killed; she was so young and so innocent." She smiled softly. "So…I took her, we fought our way out, I broke one of my ribs in the process and the rest is history as they say. She and her mom moved to Tsukanin where it's safer."

"Wow…" Miaka breathed, for the first time not immediately jumping over her food where it lay untouched. "That's really terrible, Arisu. I'm really sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Miaka. It's my life, it can be really terrible, but that's how it is, you know." She shrugged lightly. "We all have our sufferings; this is just the story of my life. And unfortunately, Emiko's too."

"Nobility…" Chiriko suddenly said, surprising everyone. "Yes I got it! It's noble…it means noble!"

Arisu nodded, smiling at him. "That's right Chiriko, I'm impressed."

"Got what? What means nobility??" Taka said.

"Her name! It means nobility! I can't believe I forgot, but it was so easy." Chiriko said excitedly. "And it took me so long to remember…."

"Good job Chiriko!" Nuriko thumped his back proudly. "Ok now you're going to have to tell us the story!" He turned to her.

"What story is that?" She asked, pretending to not understand.

"What happened to Sairou in the last century…." Nuriko said impatiently.

Arisu feigned a shocked look. "What happened to it?"

Everyone thunked their heads on the table exasperatedly.

"Ok, ok….I'll tell you soon ok?" She chuckled. "Promise."

* * *

Later that night, Tasuki can be found sitting outside on the deck of an inn they were currently residing at. He was sitting peacefully, swinging a sake jug in one hand while leaning on a big wooden pillar. Although the sake here is really delicious and sweet, it wasn't as strong as he would like.

He heard someone slid the door open and stepped outside to join him. He didn't turn around, hoping that the person couldn't see him on the other side of the pillar. It's probably another lodger coming out for some fresh air, he thought dismissively.

The person really didn't notice Tasuki there and sat further down from where he was. Tasuki chugged down some sake and wiped his lips on the back of his sleeve. Then he heard a sob and he stopped. The person was crying softly and apparently muffling it, trying not to make too much noise.

He popped his head from behind the pillar and peered. Under the moon's sunlight, it was hard to make out the facial features, but he could never mistake the silhouette and the dark-blue hair glinting in the light for anyone other than Arisu. She had her face in her hands and was weeping silently; her shoulder's shaking repeatedly from force. He immediately felt his heart clenched again. Looking at her so vulnerable, it was all he can do to stop himself from going up to her and hugging her tightly, promising to never let go. He felt shocked at himself for having such strong emotions, and taken aback at to how much he seem to care for this girl.

He must have stared at her for a long while until she suddenly looks up and startled. "T-Tasuki…" she sniffled and quickly wipes her flowing tears with her sleeve. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Arisu was looking embarrassed. "How long have you been there….?"

"The whole time…..guess you didn't see me."

"Oh…" She looked at him, eyes bloodshot and face streaked with tear trails. "Why didn't you say anything? I could've…" She got up to leave.

"No wait…" He called back, looking at her in the eye. "Stay….just stay."

"I shou…"

"I'm sorry!" Tasuki said quickly, looking at his hands.

"What?" She turned back around.

"I'm really sorry Arisu." He forced himself to look at her in the eye, willing her to understand how he felt. "I'm sorry for all those times I fought with you. I can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Oh…." She sat down beside him. "Tasuki…that was…I mean…it's nothing you know. Don't beat yourself up about it, I'm use to it."

"But you shouldn't be." He said, heart thumping at the close proximity, he could see her more clearly now.

She made a small 'humph' sound. "Why were you crying?" He asked.

"It's nothing…it's just something that I do…occasionally." She muttered in response. "An outlet you know."

He said nothing at that, only nodding in understanding. So, she wasn't as strong and concrete as she made everyone to believe. In all honesty, he was actually pleased that she had these weak moments and wasn't always so joyfully forced all the time. It made her seem so subdued, more tender and more fragile.

"Tasuki…" she said softly. "Why do you hate girls?"

His heart tightened again. Oh man, she thought he hated her. I'm such an idiot, he thought. "I don't hate you Arisu, you should know that."

She smiled. "That's comforting. But really, I want to know why you hated girls in the first place. Were you…was your heart broken by a lover or something?"

He turned sharply around. "No! I never had any. I mean, I never fell in _love_ or anything like that. It was my family that made me hated girls. Not girlfriends, never." He stammered quickly.

"Never?" her eyebrows knitted.

"No!" he insisted sounding slightly indignant, then his eyes narrowed. "Why? Do you have any?"

She smiled furtively. "Yeah. At least two or five at a time."

Tasuki rolled his eyes disbelievingly. "Yeah sure you do."

She gasped at him. "What? You think I can't do that? That I can never get a boyfriend?" She smack his shoulder lightly, and glaring at him mockingly.

"No you can't." He said, smirking at her. "You wanna know why?" She stuck her chin out, urging him to go on. "Because…you're ugly! And…and you're stupid and aggravating and completely dependent on everyone!"

"Oh really…?" She cocked and eyebrow.

"Yes!" he continued. "And you're so boring all the time. I hate talking to you and I hate being around you! You annoy the heck out of me…I wish…I wish I could just slap you!"

Her lips curled up and she quickly stops, looking at him dead in the eyes. "Well…if you hate me that much…just slap me then." She shoves her cheek towards him, boldly willing him to slap her. He looked almost cross-eyed at her face that was only inches away. "Go on then…slap me!"

Without needing telling twice and with his heart practically jumping out of his chest, he grabbed her head with both his hands and hungrily smashed his lips onto hers. To his surprise, instead of pushing him away, she began to respond to him almost immediate, like she has been waiting for it to happen. His body began to tingle with pleasure and his heart soared in contentment. He was kissing her! Kissing Arisu! Her lips felt soft and warm against him and his only regret was that he wished he'd done it sooner and if possibly…more than once.

After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled apart reluctantly, breathing heavily. Their heads were spinning and their ears were ringing from the sound of their own banging hearts. I can't believe I just did that, Arisu thought in shock. Tasuki and I….kissed. And it was like….wow! She never been kissed before, well not properly, but at any rate she felt that nothing could ever _ever_ top that.

"Wow…." he echoed her thoughts, his breath uncoordinated. "That was….absolute terrible!"

Her heart plummeted for a while in mortification before she realized that they were still playing the denial game. "I know…for a guy who's been with so many women, you're a horrible kisser."

"Are you sure?" He grinned at her.

"Definitely. And let me tell you this." She poked his chest to emphasize. "I never ever ever want you to do that again!"

He grinned at her knowingly; his incisors poking through his lips making him look devilish.

She stared longingly at his lips and then broke the intense eye contact and began fanning herself with her hand. "Phew, I'm hot." And grabbed his sake jug and gulped down thirstily.

"Yes you are." He replied cheekily, leaning back on the pillar. He watched her sigh in contentment and wipes her lips with her sleeve. He chuckled at the sight.

"What?" She turned to face him.

"Nothing…it's just." He paused while thinking. "Do you realize how similar we are?"

She cocked her head to the side, a small frown playing on her forehead.

"We're both pretty damn stubborn don't you think so?"

She laughed. "I never realized, but I guess you're right." She looked up at the sky and said softly. "Honestly Tasuki, you have to know…..I'm so….use to being with myself, being alone, that I turn into a type of person who finds it hard to trust people…"

He snorted and said sarcastically. "That's a shocker. Never would have guessed that."

She continued. "….I'm also very bad at giving affection." She stared at him meaningfully.

"Well….I hate affections as a whole." He muttered truthfully. "Especially with girls."

"Well…I guess we're screwed…" she chuckled.

He looked at her, his ember eyes filled with adoration. With out saying a word, he grabs her arm and pulls her onto him, hugging her tightly to his chest, his legs protecting her on both sides. Arisu gave in and just let him hold her and he held on embracing, silently giving her what she desperately and secretly yearns for which is the feeling of protection and affection that she never felt and would never admit to wanting. He finally gave her the feeling of security of being in another's arms, even if it's just for a moment.

Minutes later, they promptly fell asleep, in each other's arms and heart beating as one, outside in the dark with the moon watching over them.


	6. Chapter 6 Herstory

Chapter 6: History

**Chapter 6: Her-story**

"You owe me ten shillings Taka! C'mon, cough it up, no da!" Chichiri held out his hands gleefully. Taka groaned and reluctantly fished out the shillings from his pocket.

"I really wish you wouldn't gamble with my money." Hotohori looked at them disapprovingly.

Miaka shushed them. "Quiet you guys! You'll wake them up!" She looked over at the sleeping pair out on the deck. Arisu was sprawled over Tasuki and he had his arms wound around her protectively. "Ooo…they look so sweet together."

"I knew it! I knew they had a thing for each other." Nuriko smugly said, utterly convinced. "I'm always right about things like this. I've instinct!"

Taka rolled his eyes agitatedly. "You can't _always be_ right."

Nuriko shrugged. "Ok maybe I've been wrong once, but that was when I _thought_ I was wrong."

The rest of them fell over anime-style.

Suddenly, Tasuki with his sharp dog-like hearing began to stir awake.

"Quick, quick…go back inside." They scrambled back through the door and quietly slide the door shut.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning widely, Tasuki made a move to get up but felt like he was being weighted down. Looking down, he saw Arisu sleeping comfortably on his chest with a small smile on her face, and his heart immediately soared happily. He softly stroked her cheeks and twirled her hair with his finger lovingly, staring at her face like he'd never seen her before. Everything about her was beautiful, he decided. From her defined jaw, her determined lips to every single lashes on her eyelids. Then, her eyes began to flutter open. He immediately pulled back his hand and went limp, pretending to be sleeping the whole time.

Arisu jerked awake, and opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. She was definitely outside by the way the morning sun was beating down her head warmly and she heard trees rustling and the occasional chirpings around her. She got up slowly and felt stunned that she had been asleep on Tasuki the whole night. Touching her lips, she remembered the kiss they shared last night. Oh, the poor boy, she looked at him guiltily. He's probably going to have a crick in his neck when he wakes up. She waved her hand in front of his face, making sure he was still asleep. Taking advantage of the situation, she slowly leaned in and softly kisses his lips and pulled back quickly before he wakes up.

Feeling that that wasn't going to do, he opened his eyes suddenly, taking her by surprise and grabs her impatiently, kissing her properly and deeply. She sighed into his lips and her heart beat faster in shock and in delight, thinking it was the best way to wake up in the morning with.

"Morning," he smirked.

"Good morning, donkey." She smiled at him, rubbing noses with him.

Back inside, the rest of the Suzaku Team were eating breakfast and talking about the two lovebirds outside.

"Hey!" Taka said excitedly. "They didn't use their rooms last night! Do you think we could ask for a refund?"

"Taka!" Miaka cried out and punched his arm. "You're such a cheapskate!"

"I knew they were very compatible with each other no da." Chichiri said. "All the fighting was testament of how they really feel, It's kind of sweet no da."

Taka scratched his head. "How did you figure that? They were always fighting! I was so sure they didn't like each other."

"Oh Taka, you're so dense." Nuriko shook his head. "Tasuki is a women-hater, well was one anyway, and Arisu has had bad experiences with men and doesn't trust people easily. It's only obvious they would feel attracted to each other. An attraction of opposites, opposites attract, old soul lost in two bodies, that sort of thing."

"Whaattt…?" Taka looking more confused than ever.

Just then, the door leading to the deck flew open and Arisu and Tasuki came through trying to be quiet, not noticing their friends staring and grinning widely at them.

"You two slept well?" Nuriko loudly asked cheekily.

Tasuki and Arisu both squeaked and jumped in surprise, and turned around, looking like they've been caught stealing with their faces blushing furiously. "Oh hi there….You guys are up early," Arisu said sheepishly.

"Actually…it's you two who woke up late, no da." He grinned widely. "Why were you sleeping outside? We rented rooms with big comfy beds…..."

Tasuki flushed. "Chichiri! We uh….we were just….."

Arisu interrupted him. "He got me drunk!"

"What?" Tasuki turned sharply to her.

"Yeah! You did!" She smacked his chest. "I told you I can't handle my alcohol and you tricked me! Just so you could sleep with me!"

"Hey sister! Look here…" He pretends to get angry, shaking a finger at her. "You drink at your own risk! And sleep with you? Don't flatter yourself! We ACCIDENTALLY fell asleep together! It wasn't my fault you came looking for me last night!"

"Me? Look for you?? Hah! That's what you'd like to think, wouldn't you, you creep! And it wasn't an accident!" She poked him hard.

Everyone was watching them argue like they were watching a ping-pong match. Tasuki then Arisu then Tasuki and back….

"Well…weren't you the one who said I was…what was it again?" he tapped his chin. "Oh right, tall, dark and handsome!" he fibbed.

She smirked evilly. "Sure I did. I said you were handsome only when it was dark!! Hah! Take that!" She flicked his forehead loudly. "Oh, it echoes, that sure explains a lot!"

"Hey!" he rubbed his forehead. "You're the one to talk! Whenever I stand next to you….I can hear the ocean through your stupid ears! And I hate oceans!" He flicked her back.

"Why you….!" And they began to engage in a forehead-flicking competition that eventually turns into a full blown cheek-pinching brawl.

The others sweatdropped in the background.

"I can't believe this…" Taka muttered. "Are you sure they're in love?? I mean look at them….."

"Positive!" Chiriko intervened. "That's just their way of showing affection."

"…..and blatant denial." Nuriko added.

"Well…I don't envy them." Miaka watched the cloud of dust that was Tasuki and Arisu. "It looks like it's going to be a painful relationship, the way they are jumping on each other's throat all the time."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Taka whined. "You punch _me_ all the time…."

"Shut up Taka." She punched his arm again.

"Ow! See!!"

Just then, Tasuki and Arisu emerged from brawling and sat down to join them, their cheeks and foreheads bright shades of red.

"Nice of you lovebirds to join us! Finished making out already?" Nuriko said sarcastically.

"We're not lovers, you nutcase!" Tasuki replied harshly. "And we weren't making out! I don't like girls, remember?! Sheesh….why can't you guys understand that?"

"Well, that's insulting Tasuki, no da. I mean, it's obvious that Arisu is a girl…."

"Shuddup Chichiri!" He brandished his chopsticks like a knife at the monk.

"Anyway!" Arisu interrupted loudly claiming everyone's attention. "I think it's about time you guys know about Sairou's recent calamity. I promised to tell you, so this is the best time as ever, just before we meet Hisao. Maybe then you'll understand why no one talks about him."

"Allright, about time then." Nuriko sat beside Miaka.

"You have the floor Arisu." Hotohori said graciously.

She immediately went into storytelling mode and everyone turned to face her. "It happened right after the Priestess of Byakko went back into the other world, about more than a hundred years ago. No one is sure whether she has made a wish for it or it's just something that happens after Byakko had been summoned."

"Made a wish for what, no da?"

"That for each generation, there will be one or more gifted humans that will appear among the nation at every one time. Gifted people with different abilities, each unique to its own. Sort of like celestial warriors but scattered throughout the ages. The intervals between these people are somewhere along 10 years or less. I'm one for my generation and Emiko came next. These gifts weren't given specifically to deserving and special humans or anything. Anyone can be bestowed with it, good people or….bad. "

Sure that everyone was hanging on to her every word, she continued, breathing deeply. "Half a century ago, there was one such man that emerged, his powers were….exceptional. He has the power to hypnotize unwilling people and order them around, doing his bidding as he pleased. He was in his twenties when he came to full power and began creating an army of hypnotized zombies. They were everywhere and everyone! Man, women and children even babies were under his control. His powers seem unlimited and unmatched."

"What did he do with these people no da? What did he create armies for, no da?" Chichiri asked, looking quite serious.

She looked at them gravely. "He was preparing to attack and invade other countries with them, Including Konan." She looked at Hotohori meaningfully. "Taking over the world, if you please. A good-old fashion villain right down to the bones, you know. He was also sadistic and derived pleasure from watching other's suffer. He forced people to battle and kill each other, murder their loved ones, rape their own daughters, plunder and raided villages, destroying everything and watching people scream and burn in raids."

Miaka gasped, horrified. "T-that's terrible! That's horribly despicable."

Arisu nodded sadly. "That's not even the worst part. The hypnotized slaves, the ones who were forced to do all these despicable things, they were fully aware of what they were doing the whole time."

"Oh my god…" Taka paled.

"How come we never heard of this…this massacre? This catastrophe?" Hotohori asked sharply. "In Konan, we thought it was merely a guerrilla movement, and nothing that the government couldn't have handled. How come their Emperor didn't do anything?"

She chuckled humorlessly. "Well…it was kind of hard since he was the emperor himself. He has overthrown the rightful emperor and taken his place. I guess he was planning a surprise attack on Konan and other countries, that's why he didn't allow information to leak out. I'm telling you, he had _that_ much power. He had control over everything. We don't know how he did it and how his powers work but he managed to literally have everything in the palm of his hands."

"So what happen to him now?" Tasuki asked, his ember eyes looking pained. "Did he die?"

Arisu looked at them darkly. "Right now…he is currently residing in….Mount Hoshimanji!" She said the last part dramatically.

And to her horror, everyone at the table gasped and fainted. She clasped her hands on her mouth in shock and quickly scrambled up from her seat.

"Oh my god! Tasuki!" she shook his shoulders to wake him but he remained lifeless. "Wake up! Wake up! Snap out of it you guys!"

The innkeeper came over hastily. "What's going on here? Why are they sleeping on my table?"

"They've fainted!" She cried out helplessly. "Quick! Some smelling salts…." He went off looking for some.

"Miaka! Come on…" she poked the girl's head, willing her to awake. She was beginning to whimper guiltily. "I'm sorry…I was just joking! Truly!"

And it's as if she just said the magic word, they immediately shot up, with broad grins and shouted "Gotcha!!" And they laughed openly in her dumbfounded face.

"What? You guys were pranking me??" Her jaw dropped. "Unbelievable!" And she smacked the nearest to her, which happens to be Chichiri.

"Ow, no da!"

The innkeeper, who came in running with a big bottle of smelling salt, stopped mid-run and turned back in annoyance after seeing them animated again, mumbling about "nuisance" and "hooligans".

Arisu crossed her arms sulkily. "I can't believe you just did that. You scared me half to death you know! I really thought I made everyone faint!"

"Oh Arisu!" Miaka managed between giggles. "You prank us all the time! It's only fair that we fight back! Haha! It sure was funny though."

She slowly began to smirk. "But how did you guys know I was going to joke about Hisao being the Zombie Leader? I mean how do you know that he wasn't?"

Taka grinned at her and patted her hand. "Arisu, you've grown on us, we know you too well now." And he pulled his hand away quickly after Tasuki smacked the back of his head soundly.

"All right…" she rolled her eyes. "Ok, I admit…that was rather good! Especially the way you guys conspired together like that. Sheesh…"

"So anyway…you were saying?" Hotohori interrupted. "What did happen to the Zombie Leader?"

"He died. Hisao killed him." She said simply.

"How did he manage that?" Miaka asked curiously.

"I'm not so sure. It's possible that Hisao was the very first person to be given a gift. He did hinted that once but he was very vague about it. No one really knows how he killed him, though."

"Well, it's possible that this Hisao is more powerful than this Zombie Leader., what with his age and all that." Chiriko said thoughtfully. "Or he had the power to overcome the hypnosis. There are a lot of possibilities."

"A lot of speculations too have been made. The people should have been grateful to Hisao." Arisu shook her head sadly.

"What do you mean should have? Aren't they?"

"Not in the very least…in fact they were more scared of him than anyone now. After the Zombie Leader's reign, terrified as they were, everyone had decided that all gifted people were evil and should be killed immediately after they've shown even an inkling of supernatural abilities. So far, in the past, 10 of us have been captured and killed, some burned at the stake for the public to see and some immediately killed and some were even tortured first."

"Well, that sure explains a heck of a lot." Tasuki frowned. "Why no one talks about Hisao, those men that were after you, and why the villagers were scared of you, its all because of one war-mongering nutcase and the rest of you will have to suffer." He forced images of Arisu tied to the stake and burned alive out of his mind; he couldn't bear to think that was what her future had in store for her.

"I know," She nodded. "But what happened was really terrible. I guess you have to understand where they're coming from. The locals are scared of things they don't understand and especially when they've experienced these terrible things first hand. On one side, I don't blame them for being scared and discriminating us, but on the other, it makes life harder for people like me and for Emiko. She'll never have a future. We literally have to live life on the edge."

"Is that why Hisao have been staying away from everyone?" Nuriko asked. "Living in the mountain?"

She nodded. "Yes, he's been shunned by the public and so he decided to impose a self-exile on himself. But I think he is just really angry at everyone for treating him like a criminal instead of their savior. More than me, I feel even sorrier for him."

"It's terrible for him to isolate himself especially because he's done something so selfless and heroic." Hotohori said agreeing with her.

"Exactly. And speaking of Hisao, we're going to have to leave soon so we'd be able to arrive by the afternoon. It's going to be a long and arduous climb so I suggest we stop by the marketplace for supplies and food before we go."

"Okay!" Miaka said brightly, happy that Taka was finally going to get back his memories, so they could finally live their life together in the real world. "Tuck in everyone!" And everyone raced to pile food on their plates before Miaka consumes everything.

""Hey!" she whines. "There's not enough for me!"

* * *

Later, in the marketplace, the eight travelers were joined by one boisterous little girl who was currently claiming everyone's attention, by pointing everywhere and promoting everything she sees.

"And that one is a spinner that you can play with and have it spin on your hand, I thought it would hurt, but it really doesn't! And you have to buy that! It makes bubbles come out…."

"Emi!!," Arisu groaned exasperatedly. "We all would really appreciate it if you don't talk so much, remember what I told you?"

Emi's face screwed up, obviously thinking hard. "Oh yeah! Always keep your words short and sweet in case you have to eat them back!"

Arisu nodded proudly at her then sharply turn around when she heard a loud guffaw. Tasuki was hugging his stomach and laughing so hard, his face was almost the same color as his hair.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Exactly what are you laughing at?"

It took him awhile to compose himself and when he did, "That was the lamest advice I've ever heard in my life! C'mon, 'keep your words short and sweet in case you have to eat them'? What. the. heeellll?"

Hands on her hips, she walked up to him. "Oh and I suppose you have better advice for her?" She raised her eyebrow mockingly.

"In fact, I do." He stoops down to Emiko's level and said. "Here's one. Remember to always be good, Emiko…." Arisu rolled her eyes. "-but if you can't be good, have fun and be careful!"

"Hey!" Arisu shoved him away like he was a hazard to the little girl. The others were laughing appreciatively in the background.

"What…?" He grinned at her, eyes twinkling. "That's some pretty hot advice right there. Right Emiko?" he turned to the little girl who was giggling.

"Right!" and she jumped to high-five Tasuki's hand.

"See?!" he insisted. "The trick is to make them _like_ your advice, and then they'll remember it forever!"

"Are you kidding me?" She crossed her arms and said critically. "Tasuki, you're going to be a horrible dad one day."

"Lucky you, huh?" he replied cheekily, he couldn't help himself.

Just as he expected it, Arisu blushed prettily at his words, but she retorted back nonetheless. "You and me? Oh please Tasuki, in your dreams! I hope you don't dwell too much on it, because I'm not interested! I'm not interested in idiots like you!" And she began to walk and Tasuki fell into stride.

Tasuki smirked haughtily. "You know I was just kidding, like I'd ever be interested in you. First of all, you're a girl! And secondly, you're a freaking girl! That pretty much explains everything."

They continued bickering all the way while the rest of the team ignored them, walking further back from the pair as to avert staring onlookers with their ongoing quarreling. I wonder why they feel the need to put up that façade? Miaka thought. It's not like we don't know they're together even if they denied it.

"Can they be anymore obvious?" Emiko shook her head intelligently, she was holding Taka's hand while they walked. "I mean, it's obvious they like each other."

Taka chuckled in surprise. "How is it that a little girl like you knows anything about that?"

She looked up at him condescendingly. "Because little boys always pick on little girls when they like her."

They laughed at that, thinking that Tasuki wouldn't love to be called a 'little boy."


	7. Chapter 7 Arrival

**Chapter 7: Arrival**

After getting the supplies they needed, the travelers were off heading towards the mountain they were destined to climb. They had said their goodbyes to the upset little girl and promised to see her soon after they come back. It wasn't long before they reached the foot of the mountain. Looking up at the intimidating mountain, they realized that they were literally going to be doing some heavy duty rock-climbing. It wasn't that high, as they were just going up halfway, but it was terribly steep.

Pulling out the long piece of rope they bought from the marketplace, Arisu ordered everyone to tie themselves on the waist along the rope. She told them that the mountain was very steep and extremely barren and it's likely that one of them might slip. So the rope was there to secure them in case one of them lost their gripping.

"What if of one of them slipped and pulled everyone down with them?" Chiriko contemplated.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be flying." She tightly wound one end of the rope around her waist. 'So if the worst happens and all of you fall, I'll try not to fall from the sky." She smiled at them reassuringly.

"Our collective weight might bring you down, no da."

"Well, that's a risk we're just going to have to take. Everyone ready? C'mon then." And she flew up slightly and watched as Taka claws his hands and began scaling up the black barren rocks that made up Mount Hoshimanji. Miaka came next and struggled to find a good grip. Tasuki, the last one up, was still on the flat ground and was watching everyone go up patiently. He looked up and caught Arisu's gaze and gave her a small fanged smile. She smile back sheepishly and he thought she looked like an angel up there in the sky, sun shining behind her and her hair playing in the wind, her eyes twinkling and teasing him….

"Tasuki, c'mon, no da." Chichiri called up from up front, the rope between them was almost strained.

And so, what felt like hours to them, they began to scale the rocky mountain like spiders up a wall, some of them slipping once in a while but the others caught each other in time, working together like a well oiled machine. The dead warriors had already flown up ahead, urging the others on, telling them just a little bit more. Arisu flew slightly above Taka, giving him a hand once in a while. She was feeling slightly guilty watching all of them struggling to climb with their faces dripping with sweat despite the cool temperature. She truly wished she had mastered that multi-tasking thing so she can fly as well as will all of them up. It would have been easier and faster and less painful for the rest of them.

Suddenly she felt it and she looked around suspiciously, the hair on the back of her neck pricking up. At the back of her mind she felt something amiss, her instincts kicked in like it always does whenever something bad is about to happen. Then without warning, a huge invisible force blasted everyone away from the mountain, even the dead warriors. Screaming in shock everyone felt their grips became empty and they began tumbling through the sky helplessly, soaring away fast from the mountain. Arisu was harshly jerked along with the other four due to the rope and quickly concentrated hard, willing her self to gain back stability, wind whizzing loudly in her ear. And as if in slow motion, she quickly regained her flight and tried to shoot up higher in an attempt to pull everyone with her. But the weight and the velocity was too much and all it did was given her a horrible rope burn along her waist and she shrieked out in pain.

They were heading towards the ground very fast and she did the quickest thing she that she could think of, she darted towards Tasuki, who was still screaming helplessly, and grabbed onto him, hugging him tightly. Below them, Chichiri and Taka slammed into each other in midair while Miaka was left dangling helplessly underneath them, screaming her head off. They hadn't stopped plummeting to the ground but it had lessened momentum considerably.

"You can do this." she heard Tasuki whispered in her ears. "You can!" And he gripped her tighter as if telling her that he is trusting her with this wholly, trusting her to save them all.

Encouraged, she focused hard within her, forcing her mind to register the urgency of the situation and willing them to come out, to help save her friends, to help save Tasuki and to save her life. She never felt the urgency and the panic she felt now, the fear of losing everything, was striking her heart deep, striking her head painfully and until finally, she felt a small triumphant buzzing in her brain with which she channeled to everyone on the rope, imagining them flying.

"Arisu!" she opened her eyes and met Tasuki's own embers so close to her's. "You did it!" Below them, she heard a whoop and relieved laughter. Taka, Chichiri and Miaka were floating in the air, the ropes swinging freely between them now, and they were laughing gleefully at their closed call. The ground was mere inches from underneath Miaka, who was destined to have crashed first. Arisu pulled them up higher, amazed that she was controlling it so easily now.

"Oh my god…I actually did it!" Arisu smiled gleefully, ecstatic that she finally managed to un-tap and overcome her only weakness. Tasuki grinned gratefully at her and rewarded her with a big kiss right there in midair. They actually began to drop down a few feet before Arisu pulled away from him and put them back into motion.

"Whoa…! Tasuki! Save that for later you moron!" Taka called out angrily, shaking his fist at him.

Getting a grip on her self, she called out. "Let's go you guys!" And she began to lead them like a flock of migrating birds and headed back towards the black mountain. 'I'm going to need a little chat with my dear friend, Hisao.' She thought in rage.

When they arrived back at the mountain, Arisu landed them in front of a huge cave opening and they were reunited with the other warriors who came a moment later.

Arisu flinched when she took off the rope around her tenderly. Her waist was definitely bruised and scraped up terribly, and her clothes around that area were actually torn up from being sliced by the rope.

"Let me see to that," Mitsukake offered and healed her almost immediately.

"What's going on Arisu?" Hotohori demanded. "What was that force field that almost plunged everyone to their death?"

She heaved a sigh and turned to face the cave opening. "It was Hisao. I had a feeling he'd do something like this, but I didn't think he'd actually blast us into the air like that."

"But why no da? We haven't done anything to him, no da." Chichiri asked, rolling up the long rope along his arm.

"It's his screwed way of testing us." She gestured them to follow her inside. "C'mon on then, and stick together, I don't know what else that bony skeleton has up his sleeves."

They began to venture into the darkened cave, huddling close while following Arisu who was muttering incoherently in anger.

A resounding thunk echoed in the dark. "Ow…" Taka muttered painfully in the darkness. "I hit something."

"It sure is dark in here," Nuriko pointing out the obvious.

And sure enough, after he said that, around them torches of fire suddenly began to light up along the cave wall, shining them blindly and illuminating the now visible contents of the cave and the stalactites high above them. There were wooden furniture lining up against the cave wall and wooden pillars holding up the cave ceiling haphazardly, looking more like make-do lived-in home now despite the barren black walls and dark and suspicious looking corners. There are other entrances around them that lead deeper into the mountain. But in the foyer where they are standing in now, no one was there to greet them.

Suddenly, Arisu called out loudly making everyone jump up in surprise. "Oi! We have you surrounded old man! Come out…I mean…_shuffle_ out with your hands up and your tricks aside, you old creep!"

"Erm…Arisu." Miaka said nervously. "Maybe we shouldn't aggravate him like that."

"Why not?"she said huffily. "He aggravates me all the time."

Then, a loud voice boomed loudly around them. "Nice to know you haven't change, you scrawny lil' brat."

Everyone but Arisu began to shift around, looking for the source. She replied back calmly. "Why? You missed me 'grandpa'? Can't say I have myself…"

"Missed you?" the voice snorted crudely. "I miss having you do my laundry if that's what you mean, other than that, sun has shone more brightly and the food taste better since you left."

"My, my…"Arisu clicked her tongue. "Still have that winning personality I see. C'mon out already you bag of bones, you're scaring my friends."

"Friends?" he laughed diabolically and it faltered away.

Immediately after that, some shuffling footsteps began to echo around them and they saw a long shadow moving up from one of the big cave entrance ahead of them. The Suzaku warriors immediately braced themselves with their respective sword, tessen and staff out ready for combat while Arisu stood with her arms crossed and drumming her fingers on her arm impatiently.

From out of the shadows, an old man stood at the entrance, a foot shorter than most of them, holding a staff much like Chichiri's, and he looked at them condescendingly. "Put your toys away!" he said gruffly and shuffled down the steps towards them. "I have more power in my little finger alone than your entire arsenal combined."

They put away their 'toys' reluctantly, thought it was best to do as he says since they were slightly intimidated by this grumpy hermit. The old man's beady eyes searched them up and down apprehensively and he called out gruffly to Arisu. "I took you in and taught you my wisdom for a whole damn year and you came back with friends?? I trained you on how to survive not hold to tea parties!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, old man, but we're not here to be honored by your gracious company and have tea parties." Tasuki intervened sarcastically. "We came for your help and we won't leave until you do."

He stared at the bandit and laughed rudely. "Hah! And you came back with a sharp-tongue boyfriend too?! " He regarded Arisu. "You've been busy this past year, maggot. Friends _and_ a boyfriend. I wonder what's next. You have a bun in your oven now and expecting twins?"

Arisu and Tasuki blushed furiously, avoiding each other's gazes. The rest of them sniggered unsympathetically.

"What are you standing like blocks of wood for? Sit down then!" He ordered gruffly, heading towards a chair, the others complied hastily, trying to sit as far away as they can from the man.

"And you!" he thunked Arisu's head loudly with his staff. "What are you sitting down for? Go get us some drinks you idiot!"

"Hey…" she rubbed her head vigorously and got up heavily. "Right! Noowww…you want to play the gracious host and serve water. Where were your manners when I first came…." She muttered to her self disappearing into one of the rooms.

They sat in silence as the old man drummed his fingers together and regarded them all with unblinking stares while the rest of them flinched uncomfortably under his gaze. He hadn't said a word and they were wondering if they were to wait for Arisu.

"Sir…." Chichiri boldly spoke out and the old man's gaze shifted to him. "We have traveled all the way from Konan seeking your help, no da. You see, our friend here…." He waved a hand towards Taka, who immediately squirmed nervously at the attention. "….has lost his memories as a Celestial warrior and…."

"….and you were wondering if I could restore his memories so that he wouldn't be wiped off from the face of existence yada yada yadaa." The old man continued, looking rather bored.

"Er…yes no da."

"We'd appreciate if you don't sound like a smart-ass all the time." Arisu said to him, coming out with a tray of drinks and proceeded to serve them. "They _have_ traveled far, the very least you could do is make it sound like it's worth their effort."

The old man actually rolled his eyes. "And couldn't you have given me a bigger predicament than this? I mean restoring memories like I'm some sort of human handy-man…? I thought you had more respect for me than this, maggot."

She smirked at him. "What ever gave you that impression, you decomposing old bat."

Tasuki almost choked on his drink, biting back laughter.

The old man's eyes narrowed at her menacingly. "I don't appreciate you barging in here with excess baggage and calling me names, maggot."

"Well I don't appreciate you blasting us into another country when we haven't even arrived!" she retorted back hotly. "You almost killed us all!"

"Almost! Pity you didn't." He chuckled evilly. "That was the only way I see fit for you to finally be able to overcome that stupid weakness of yours!"

"What??" She hollered back disbelievingly. "You did that on purpose just so I can….." she stopped and breathed deeply. "What if I hadn't been able to? Did you put that into your lil' equation?"

"Despite what you might believe, maggot, I actually have a lot of faith in you and your so-called cursed gift." He said quietly, staring her down.

That shut Arisu up completely as she staggered into her chair, not knowing what to retort back for once.

"Now then," he turned to Taka. "You there! Come closer and make it fast! Time is ticking and I ain't getting any younger."

"That's obvious," Tasuki muttered quietly.

Taka reluctantly got up, after getting a reassuring squeeze in the hand from Miaka, and kneeled in front of the old man, almost eye to eye with him.

"The ogre, huh?" he muttered to himself. He placed his staff between Taka and him and closed his wrinkled eyes, concentrating deeply as Taka waited nervously with his legs almost quaking underneath him, awaiting some sort of painful jolt and memories flashing before his eyes.

Then, without warning, the staff swiftly connected with the side of his head soundly and he stumbled back onto his bottom, almost blacking out. "Hey what was that for??" Taka said loudly amid of all the stars dancing before his eyes, Miaka had run to his side and was helping him up.

"That's it, you're cured." The man said simply, getting up from his chair. "Now go get some rest and call me in the morning."

"What??" Taka asked, not believing that it was that easy.

The man kneaded his temple in annoyance. Oh how he hated kids! They always have all these bothersome questions! Why can't they just accept it all obediently and unquestioningly? "Just get some sleep, you brat. The memories will come to you in your sleep. Now is that all??" he drawled boredly.

Arisu rolled her eyes in annoyance at him. "You could have just tapped him instead of pummeling him like that you know!" She held onto Taka's other arm, who was spinning dizzily.

"Then the theatrics would be lost." He smirked, and with that he shuffled away back from where he came. "You know your way out. Now get lost!"

"C'mon Taka," Arisu said softly to him. "You can sleep in my old room."

"But, I thought he wanted us out." Miaka said quietly, following Arisu into one of the chambers.

Arisu snorted. "Like I ever listen to what he says. Don't worry, he won't blast us out like before." She said confidently. "He never uses the same trick twice."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Nuriko muttered as they walk into a small chamber.

There was a thin and forlorn-looking mattress in the corner of the room and besides that, the room was pretty much empty.

"This is where you lived for a whole year?" Tasuki stared around sadly at the room that was hardly big enough for all of them.

"Yup!" Arisu said, resting Taka down on the mattress. "Home sweet Hell." She laughed. "Sorry I didn't decorate it much, I wasn't expecting company; I just sleep here, not actually live here, you know."

After leaving Taka and Miaka, who insisted on being by his side, Arisu showed the rest of them around the cave. The rocky mountain was a small hive of tunnels and chambers. There were plenty of rooms and facilities like a kitchenette area, an eating area, a few no-purpose chambers and even a bathing chamber.

"Amazing, no da." Chichiri said looking up from where the water flowed from high above the cavern into a magic-made pond below, which flowed out into a hole. The sound of the waterfall echoes around them and almost made it deafening to hear. A few torchlights reflected like fire in the cascading water. "Did he make all these chambers himself, no da?"

"Yeah, pretty amazing for an old man huh?" she said, rather proudly.

"It's good to know you don't go around all stinky and grimy when you lived here." Tasuki joked and for which he received a smack on the chest. He was getting used to all these annoyed slapping from Arisu and found himself looking for more ways to aggravate and tease her.

They found themselves back in the foyer now. Arisu told them to feel free and take food from the kitchenette if they please and it was during this time that the old man's voice came thundering through the foyer again, making everyone jump. "Maggot!!"

Arisu rolled her eyes in irritation. "Now what does he want? I better go, so you guys make yourselves at home…." They shot her apprehensive faces. "…well, as much as you can that is." She gave a short laugh and headed to the Hisao's chamber, leaving them to go on their separate ways.

Tasuki ran after her and once they were alone on the descending stairs he called out to her, "Arisu!" She turned around and climbed back the few steps up to him.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah," he said rather breathlessly. Then without warning, he held her jaw with one hand and pull her lips onto his in an impulsive kiss. They both sighed contentedly. She loved the way he was able to take her by surprise and the way she immediately melts to his touch. His lips moved against her urgently and her knees buckled weakly under her but he grabbed her waist swiftly and held her close, never breaking the kiss. Their hearts began to race and they shuddered with pleasure against each other.

Pulling away to catch some air, Tasuki said in a husky voice unnecessarily explaining his actions, "I've been wanting to do that the whole friggin' day. You're playing with me, girl." And he kisses her cheek softly and holds her neck tenderly, making her sighed in respond. "Me playing with you? I think it's the other way around, Tasuki."

"Maggot!! Where the heck are you?? Get over here you twerp!"

Tasuki pulls away from her reluctantly and he chuckled softly when she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Does he even know your name?"

"He doesn't need to know. He already decided what to call me the first time I met him." She smiles at him and touched his face gently then slowly pulls away from his arms. Skipping down the steps, she yelled back, "I'm coming already you quack!" and disappeared into the chamber at the end.

He chuckle after her and spun around on his heels, going back into the foyer, feeling in all the world, the luckiest man alive.


	8. Chapter 8 Lost

**Chapter 8: Love Lost**

"Tasuki? Can I ask you something?"

She felt him hummed a reply.

The both of them were sitting on a ledge outside the cave entrance, watching the stars dancing in the night sky. The others had already fallen asleep and thankfully so did Hisao, so they wouldn't be expecting any sudden bellowing from him. They were alone at last and Arisu was leaning against Tasuki's hard chest and he hugged her from behind, holding each other close to keep warm.

"Do…do you like me?" She felt that it was a stupid question, but she had to ask him. The conversation she had with Hisao earlier unnerved her. She had to know if their relationship was merely physical attraction or….something more. Heck, she doesn't even know if they _were_ in a relationship. She just realized that they never admitted to having feelings for each other, other than the denial-confessions they shared back at the village, she has no inkling of what he really thought of her.

He gulped loudly, getting very nervous that she asked _that_ question. He didn't know what to say to that. Why is she even asking that? He thought in panic. I mean, isn't it already obvious how he felt about her? He has never let any girl get this close to him in his life! Before this, he has never felt what it's like to hold someone tight and feel emotions he has felt for her. Arisu. She was like, a milestone in his life. The turning point of all his beliefs of women and he couldn't imagine….couldn't imagine his life without her now. His heart thumped painfully against his ribs at the sudden revelation. He was sure she could feel his betraying heart.

"Tasuki?" She turned around to face him, and he saw a frown playing on her devastatingly beautiful face. "Are you ok? I mean, it was just a simple question you know…."

"Yeah, I know," he croaked and quickly cleared his throat. "It's just that…" he gulped again. "…I don't know how to say it…"

Arisu paled and look down, not wanting her face to betray her disappointment. She knew it! She knew it was just stupid lust that they felt. She wasn't anything to him. Maybe it was better this way, she convinced her self. For once, maybe Hisao was right. And of all things that old croak was right about this?? Unbelievable.

"Arisu…." He managed, thinking hard on what to say. "..o-of course I…like you."

To his surprise, she laughed softly. "Thanks Tasuki….but it would have been much more convincing without the stutter."

Damn it, I'm not good with words! How the hell do you tell someone you love her? Kissing her till she suffocates was out of the question, although he would dearly love to, but he knew she wanted actual words to be certain. Looking at her, he saw disappointment written all over her face. She's trying to hide it but it was so transparent.

"No, I mean….I like you, I really do…"

She looked up at him, eyes watering. "But….?"

"But…." He gulped again, why the hell is his throat dry? "….I-I love you even more."

She didn't answer him, nor did she move. She just sat there, with a stunned expression and her violet eyes wide open. He thought in panic that maybe it wasn't what she wanted to hear. Maybe she didn't love him and he was only making a fool of himself by confessing. Aw, man…I should apologise.

"I mean…Arisu…I…"

"I love you too." Then she quickly clasped a hand over her mouth in surprise. Not believing her boldness.

Tasuki began to smile. "Really?" after a moment, she nodded, lowering her hand, exposing a timid smile. And he laughed loudly and whooped happily. He was glad now that she asked the question, in fact, he was ecstatic! He captured her lips with his and held her tight. He couldn't believe it, that stupid Nuriko was right, they were in love!

"Come home with me…." He said after pulling apart. "Come and stay with me in Konan."

"What?" she said in shock, completely forgotten that he was from another country.

"You'll be safer there too. No one would bother you or go after you anymore. It's bloody perfect!" He exclaimed, he knew now that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, he'll kidnap her back home if he could. Or he could stay here, he thought, I mean; the sake here is…..no wait, the gang! I can't leave them. He hadn't thought this through properly, but one thing is for sure, he wasn't going without her.

"But Tasuki…Sairou is my home country." She bit her lips.

"Arisu, it's not your home if you're so darn scared and running all the time." He reasoned with her. "You'll have a new home…with me."

"Are you sure?" she looked at him, eyes shining brightly. "I mean, really sure?"

"More than anything in my life!" he insisted. "Arisu, I love you!"

Then without adding much thought into it, she agreed, laughing ecstatically, jumping into his arms and promising to be with each other forever.

* * *

The very next morning in Mount Hoshimanji, everyone waited earnestly for Taka to wake up. He had been sleeping for so long now, they were wondering if the memory-restoring dreams have commercials (what's commercials, no da?). Miaka had informed them that Taka had been talking in his sleep all night, occasionally calling out her's and the other celestial warrior's names and randomly muttering out one-sided conversations from the past. Chichiri said this was a good sign, that the memories were coming back just like Hisao promised.

Then, much to everyone's relieve, Taka's eyes began to flutter open and he made a move to get up. "Taka…" Miaka called out happily.

"Hey, man," Tasuki peered at him closely. "You remember everything now, obeca-chan?"

Suddenly Taka's hand punched him smartly on the face, surprisingly strong for someone who just woke up, sending the bandit flying across the room.

"Yup…he remembers." Tasuki confirmed weakly, peeling himself from the wall.

"Oh Taka!" Miaka gushed. "How do you feel? Do you remember everything now?"

Taka smiled in response, looking around at the other warriors, he said, "Hey guys! It's good to be back!"

"It's good to have you back, Taka." Hotohori said.

"You owe us big time!" Nuriko added jokingly. And the rest of them welcomed him warmly, congratulating him on his restored memories.

"Wow, this is too weird." Arisu muttered, looking at them amusedly.

Taka turned to her when she said that and cocked his head in confusion. "Sorry, but do I know you?"

She startled. "What? You don't remember me?"

Then Taka laughed. "Of course I do! I'm just joking." He looked at her gratefully. "Thank you Arisu."

"Oh, it's really no problem." She waved her hands dismissively.

"No really! Thank you so much for everything!" he insisted, he got up and held her hand meaningfully. "I'm fully indebted to you, Arisu." And he kissed her hand.

Tasuki immediately cut through between them and slap Taka's hand away. "Ok, whoa… glad you're back, pal…but hand's off!" Taka pulled back laughing at Tasuki's jealous face.

Miaka ran towards Arisu and hugged the blushing girl, who was embarrassed at all the attention and gratitude. "He's right! Thank you so much Arisu! We couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah thank you Arisu, no da!" Wanting to join in the fun, Chichiri began running towards both girls with his arms wide open attempting to hug them but was stopped by Tasuki who sprung up and held out his hand, catching Chichiri's face saying. "Don't even think it monk!"

After thanking Hisao graciously, to which he replied with a gruff, "yeah, yeah, now get lost already", Miaka said happily that she and Taka can go back into the real world now without any worries.

Arisu turned to face her. "You're going? Already?" She almost forgot that Miaka didn't belong in her world and that she had to leave sooner or later. Her first ever girlfriend, well besides Emiko, and they were never going to see each other again.

"Oh Arisu…" Miaka cried, hugging her new friend tight. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll always remember you Miaka," she replied, sniffing back tears. "You're the first girl friend I've ever had; I'm going to miss you!"

"You know what Arisu?" Miaka laughed through her tears. "You're my first girl friend here too in this world."

"Hey!" Nuriko called out indignantly. "What about me?" Which made everyone laugh. "What's so funny…?"

After saying goodbyes individually to everyone, Taka and Miaka stood next to each other with smiles on their faces and look around at all their friends one last time. "Goodbye everyone! We'll always remember you!"

"Be good you two."

"Take care of each other, no da."

"Sayonara folks!"

"Have a great life together!"

And with one fleeting look at each and everyone's faces, Taka and Miaka held onto each other and a big red light engulfed them. In a blink of an eye, they were gone, off to live their lives normally and blissfully.

Arisu sniffled loudly, her heart heavy to let go of her newfound friends.

"You ok?" Tasuki asked her after awhile, tear trails still visible on his cheeks even after he had hastily wiped them away.

She laughed throatily. "Are you?"

"Well, our job here is done, no da." Chiriko said.

"I couldn't agree more." Hotohori said, he turned to Arisu and say. "It has been a pleasure knowing you Arisu." And he bowed graciously like an emperor should.

Nuriko came up to both of them. "Now you two lovebirds don't fight anymore! Take care of each other!" Then he leaned in to whisper in Arisu's ears. "Word of caution; Tasuki snores!" and he winked saucily at her.

"Good bye, noble one!" Chiriko said, smiling up at her.

Mitsukake bowed at her. "Take care of yourself Arisu, I won't be here to heal you anymore." He smiled at her and she thanked him sincerely for everything.

"Goodbye friends!"

"See you on the other side!"

And with a collective pop, the four dead warriors disappeared, going back to where ever dead Celestial Warriors go and to await their friends to join them in the afterlife.

"I should say goodbye to him first." She told them both. "I mean, we may hate each other but, he is my sensei after all."

"All right, but make it quick." Tasuki winked at her and she went of into Hisao's chamber.

"I feel that déjà vu again, no da." Chichiri said thoughtfully. "This is the second time Miaka and Taka left for the real world and the other seishi leaving us, no da."

"I don't feel any déjà vu crap!" Tasuki said confidently. "This time we have Arisu with us."

Chichiri smiled at him. "You must really love her huh, Tasuki, no da?"

The bandit didn't answer his friend, but only smiled.

"I hope…you never have to go through what I went through, no da." He said solemnly.

"Still not over her huh, buddy?" Tasuki looked at his friend sadly. "If you want…." He suddenly said cheekily. "…I could kill you now so you'd be reunited with that girl of yours faster!" he took out his tessen teasingly. "C'mon, won't hurt a bit Chiri."

Chichiri smiled crookedly. "I like to see you try, bandit!" And he held out his staff parallel before him and made the two fingered sign against his chest.

Before they could do anything, Arisu came out of the chamber grumpily. "Eurgh!! I can't go yet."

"What's wrong no da." They stop mid-pose and regarded the annoyed girl.

"I have to go get some things for him back in the village, some medicine for his stupid crows." She grumbled angrily. "And he can't go, so I have to do it."

"He has pet crows?" Tasuki said incredulously. "That's creepy."

"His crows are the ones who usually help him get supply and food and all. Now they're injured, the blasted things, so I better go." She tightens her sash and proceeded to the cave entrance. "I won't be long."

"Wait Arisu, no da." She turned back around. "It'll be quicker if I bring you there, no da." He brandished his hat.

"Oh ok good idea, Chichiri, thank you."

"Well, you guys better hurry!" Tasuki said sitting down huffily. "I don't want to be stuck alone with this crappy old man any longer than you do."

"Relax Tasuki," she pecked him softly on his cheek which made him smile. "We won't be long."

And with that, they disappeared into the hat.

Tasuki decided to catch a few winks while he waited and leaned back on his chair, trying to get comfortable. But before he could even fall asleep, a gruff voice called out from behind him.

"You poor, stupid little bandit."

Tasuki jumped a few feet in the air and took out his tessen menacingly. "Oh, it's you, you croak." He kept his tessen. "Don't go scaring me like that; I could have a heart attack! You're face alone could kill me."

"Shut up you numbskull." And he thunked Tasuki's head with his staff. "I have something to say…"

"Hey! That smarts! Man, remind me to introduce you to Taitsukun, you guys would get along perfectly." he muttered angrily.

"I hope for such a sharp tongue, you also have a strong heart. Because what I'm about to tell you might actually _give_ you a heart attack." The beady eyes look gravely at him.

Tasuki narrowed his eyes at him curiously and sat down in front of the old man.

* * *

Back in marketplace, Arisu was arguing heatedly with one of the hawker who was trying to sell a higher price to her for one bottle of chamomile oil, while Chichiri was looking curiously, in another stall, at an unidentifiable object that looks suspiciously like a torture device.

"That's an eyelash curler, sir." The smiling hawker lady told the shocked monk. "It's the new item of beauty products for women. Just came in from the west."

"An eyelash curler?" Chichiri said incredulously. Who in the world would have thought it was for that! He picked the object up. It looks like it might be painful to use.

Just then, Arisu walked up to him victoriously, finally able to get a much lower price than she bargained for. "C'mon Chichiri, we have everything he asked for…." She held up a small sack of bottled medicines. "We're been here long enough and god knows Tasuki isn't the most patient person in the world."

Chichiri held out the hat for her to go through and he followed right after.

"…so then, she told me it was an eyelash curler, no da!" he exclaimed dramatically. They already arrived in the cave and he was telling her about the 'torture device.'

"Eyelash curler?" Arisu replied curiously. "Weird, I never heard of one before….oh hi Tasuki…sorry it took so long."

She stopped short when she noticed he wasn't answering or moving. Tasuki was leaning against the cave wall, arms crossed and his face shrouded by darkness.

"Tasuki…are you all right?" She said cautiously, thinking he might _actually_ be upset that they're late. "I'm sorry we'r…..

"You lied to me." He's gruff voice said quietly.

"what?"

"YOU LIED TO ME!!" he shouted suddenly, his voice echoed loudly in the foyer. Arisu gasped in shock, not knowing what made him so angry.

"Tasuki I…."

"What's wrong with you, no da?" Chichiri intervened, his face screwed up with concern. "Tasuki?"

Tasuki began to stalk slowly towards her, his face the every epitome of rage and his fist balled up in anger, it seem that it was taking every effort for him to hold back from doing something brash. Chichiri notice this as well and quickly stood in front of the bewildered Arisu, defending her.

"Don't worry Chichiri, I'm not going to hurt her…" he gazed menacingly at her. "…I _love_ her remember??" he spat out the last part so hatefully that it made her heart stop beating and her skin crawl with goose bumps.

"Tasuki…what are you talking about?" she whimpered. "Why are you so angry?'

Tasuki laughed cruelly. "I can't believe you're still trying to play dumb with me! Give it up and admit it! Hisao told me everything!"

Oh no, she thought, her face stunned in realization and her heart plummeted in horror.

"At first I didn't wanna believe it, thinking that Hisao was spouting crap, but I can see your face now and I know it's true!!" He yelled at her. "Why did you do this to me?? You used me!!" He demanded, raising his hand, almost wanting to just slap her.

"Tasuki please…." She began to cry, tears flowing out like rivers. "I didn't know…I really didn't know….."

Chichiri was watching this exchange in puzzlement. What exactly are they talking about? Arisu used Tasuki? "Can someone please explain this to me, no da." He said calmly. "What is going on here?"

"She manipulated me Chichiri!" Tasuki explained loudly to the monk. "She _made_ me fall in love with her!"

Ooookaay…Is this another joke? Chichiri thought in confusion.

"No wait, she didn't make me…she freaking forced me!!" he roared and all the while Arisu sobbed helplessly, shaking her head. "Using that stupid powers of her's she _willed_ me to love her! Chichiri, she manipulated my emotions and controlled me, to make me love her!!" he spat that out so passionately, he almost cried in frustration.

Chichiri turned to look at her in shock. "Arisu, is this true?" he couldn't believe it; Arisu wouldn't do something like that, would she?

She shook her head so vigorously that it seem like it might fly of. "No! It's not true! I don't know how to control like that….Tasuki, I never mea…"

"BULL!!" he cursed suddenly. "Don't give that crap, you harlot! Don't you dare! Hisao told me that you knew about this earlier that he TOLD you that you can do this to people, that you have the power to!" he went up to her and grab her arms, shaking her angrily. "So you used me and you lied to me!! You made be believe that I love you!! And every little kiss we shared was a lie!! One big friggin lie!!"

She felt dizzy; Tasuki was shaking her so roughly. She wanted so badly to explain but her head was pounding and she couldn't stop crying to form a proper sentence. She wanted him to know that she would never do that to him, she couldn't!

"Tasuki no da, don't…." Chichiri tried to pull him away from her before he does something foolhardy and he looked close to it every second, but Tasuki just held on to her.

Then, she saw something that shattered her heart, Tasuki began to cry. Not bawling out cry but silent angry ones. His tears flowed angrily along his face and for once, he didn't wipe it away. He wanted her to know just how much pain she had caused him, just how much she had gambled with his heart.

"I hated women…I hated women so much that I couldn't believe it when I started to fall for you! I thought that you were different…" he said, not shouting anymore, but his words tore her all the same. "…but now I know, you're all the same!!"

"Tasuki…please, listen to me…." She sobbed louder, unable to stop.

Then, without warning, he sudden smashed his lips roughly onto her, making her gasp in surprise and in pain, and decided to steal back his kisses. After all, he was a bandit and bandits steal…and they do it roughly. So, he bit her bottom lip with his sharp incisor and didn't stop until he heard her whimper in pain and until they tasted blood pooling in their mouths. Pulling away roughly, he wiped away the tricking blood from his lips and stared her down, full of hatred. Her lips were bleeding freely and he didn't care, he didn't want to care! His heart was gone now, because she had taken it away and stomped all over it repeatedly.

"Tasuki, no da! What did you do??" Chichiri looked at them in panic and made a move to Arisu but was pulled back by his angry friend.

"Let's go Chichiri, I've had enough of Sairou and their freaks!" Tasuki stormed away dragging Chichiri with him.

"But just…."

"Chichiri!" he glared at his friend. "Just take us home now!!"

Reluctantly the monk complied. Chichiri looked sorrowfully at her for one last time and then disappeared with Tasuki through his hat, leaving a distraught and heartbroken girl in their wake.

Then, Arisu ran out of the cave quickly, ignoring the coppery taste in her mouth and flew further away from Hisao and the black mountain as best she can because she knew, if she stayed there any longer, she wouldn't be able to hold back from killing him with her bare hands.


	9. Chapter 9 Search

Chapter 9: Search

**Chapter 9: Search**

Just as soon as they arrived at Mount Reikaku, Tasuki growled angrily, seized his tessen and started to flame everything he sees. He burned the trees around him to black crisp and he blasted his tessen towards every single animal he sees, even a lone lady bug crawling on the ground, leaving a huge black sizzling dent on the ground. He even considered blasting Chichiri, who was swiftly dodging him and getting away from his line of rage, just for the sake of it.

Chichiri looked at the hot-tempered red-haired sadly. "Tasuki…stop no da."

But the bandit just ignored him, continued to blast an innocent flower bush and spew out every single cursed words he knew. Which was a lot, so it took him ages before he ran out of things to scream out and to flame; he finally slumped down exhaustedly on the ground, throat hoarse and arms slack.

Chichiri, finally sensing the dangers past, emerge from behind the tree. Looking around, he was almost impressed that Tasuki actually did manage to burn every single thing in that area, which was now from above, looked like a big blistering black spot; even his clothes were a bit singed at the edges. He came to crouch beside the bandit, putting his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Tasuki didn't shrug away his hand; he was too exhausted, too emotionally drained and physically weary to bother.

"Tasuki…"

"I believed it Chiri. I freaking believed it all." He muttered softly, tired of screaming. "I thought…it _felt_ real!" he snorted forlornly. "But what do I know? I've never been in love. The only thing I can tell whether if it's fake or not is gold."

"Maybe it was real, no da." He tried but Tasuki looked more depressed by that. "What exactly did Hisao say, no da?"

He heaved a sigh. "He said he sensed Ari- her powers to be more than just physical will. That she can manipulate emotions too. Will emotions to…come out. Hisao told her she can do that, and she used it on me."

Chichiri was thinking thoughtfully at this. "Tasuki, maybe she had the ability but didn't know how to use it. It's really hard to control something that powerful and she only recently managed to control her powers, no da. So she couldn…."

"Just forget it, Chichiri!" he got up angrily. "Stop making excuses for her, we don't know anything about her, we only knew her for a few days! Which makes it even more impossible that I should fall for her."

"It's not impossible Tasuki, no da." He followed the bandit patiently. "It could happ…."

"I'm a women-hater, damn it! I hate all females and especially her!" He stormed through the gates of the bandit's hideout.

"Tasuki, be reasonable…."

"I AM being reasonable!!" he shouted at the monk's unflinching face, almost shattering his mask.

Just then, Tasuki's bestfriend, Kouji came up to greet them. "Ah, I thought I heard your lovely voice from all the way up here Genrou…how you been??" and he made a move to the square dance with his partner, like they always do, but was shocked to be pushed away roughly.

"Get lost Kouji, I'm not in the mood!" he said gruffly.

"What's goin' on here?" Kouji looked in bewilderment. They both ignored him.

"You should have listened to what she had to say Tasuki, no da!" the monk said loudly. "Maybe Hisao tried to trick you, no da."

"Who's Hisao?" Kouji scratched his head.

Tasuki snorted loudly. "Trick me? For what? So he can keep her for him self?" And he laughed cruelly.

"So, you're going to take the word of that bitter old man, over the girl you love, no da?" Chichiri stared hard at him.

"In love??" Kouji exclaimed in shock. "Genrou? With a girl??" He was ignored.

"Hell yes!! Because you know why?" He stalk back to Chichiri and poked his chest. "Because you don't fall in love with someone after two days!"

"I did!" Chichiri shoved his hand away roughly, uncharacteristically rising in anger. He took off his mask and fix Tasuki with a resolute face. "I fell in love with her after a few moments! And I still love her, no da! Even after I thought she betrayed me, I still do no da."

"You're both in love with the same girl??" Kouji exclaimed in disbelief. A monk and a women-hater? Who is this girl? He thought, not understanding they were actually referring to two different girls.

Tasuki fell silent after that, his face still screwed up in anger but he was rendered speechless. Chichiri continued more softly. "Give her a chance Tasuki, it may not be what it seem, no da. Don't make the mistake I did, no da."

Kouji was watching them with utmost interest, speculations running wild through his head. He watch as his hard-headed friend stare defiantly back at Chichiri and say. "One thing I hate most Chichiri, is being controlled and _especially_….by a girl!" And with that, he turned back around gruffly and storms loudly up the steps of the building, disappearing into his room.

Chichiri watch him go in disappointment. Thinking of ways on how to make his heartbroken friend believe otherwise.

"Hey man! Chichiri…" Kouji went up to the monk. "Who is this girl? Genrou loves her?"

Without answering the bandit, he simply said, "Tell him I'm going to look for her, no da." And with a swish of his hand, he disappeared into his hat.

The very determined monk decided to go back to the scene of the crime, only to find that Arisu had already left the mountain. So, he decided to have a little chat with the old man but before he could, he was soon blasted out the cave and send flying into the air unceremoniously, he managed to catch a strong current and landed him self immediately, looking completely ruffled.

Then he went and looked for her in Tsukanin Village, asking Emiko, who was upset that Arisu disappeared and went asking everyone they met before, from the innkeeper to the hawkers. No one had seen the dark blue-haired girl.

He silently hoped and prayed she hasn't done anything rash and hurt her self. He apparated back to the old shack, the lake behind it, the village and the clearing in the forest, he was running out of places to search for her and she was still no where to be found. He even went to the tiny innkeeper, Mr Yogi, the one who introduced them to her.

"She's gone?" he said frowning. "No, I haven't seen her since she left with you. What happen?"

Chichiri just shook his head and said thank you, telling the innkeeper to inform her that he was looking for her and will be at Mount Reikaku in Konan. The innkeeper, who he found out was actually Arisu's uncle, told him he would relay the message once he sees her.

Chichiri sighed in half-defeat. Where did she go? Hopefully not back to her captors to get her self killed, he shuddered with dread. He continued to search for her, wandering aimlessly, hoping he would bump into her one day, which was highly improbable since Sairou was huge. But he plundered forward, not wanting to give up. He didn't want his friend to go through what he went through. The heartache, and the rage and the guilt were a horrible thing to behold.

Besides, he couldn't really picture Tasuki drowning his sorrows by becoming a monk.

Days turned into weeks and Chichiri still can't find any trace of her. He visited his friend occasionally and each time, he finds Tasuki getting more and more depressed. Kouji informed him that Tasuki barely ate and was drinking non-stop everyday and whenever he was sober; his temper was running high on end and was blasting everyone off the face of the planet.

"Who the heck in this girl Chichiri?" Kouji insisted. He still couldn't understand why his best friend was acting so out of control because of some girl. "Was he really in love with her? I mean, it's Genrou!"

Chichiri just shook his head, saying that telling him about her would only aggravate Tasuki even more. The monk went down the hall towards Tasuki's room, thinking about offering him his last resort. He didn't want to do this, but he had no other choices and Tasuki needs to move on. Stopping in front of a slightly charred door, he notice a sign pasted on it saying "Out of my Mind, back in five minutes!" He ripped the paper off, knowing it was one of the other bandit's jokes.

The first thing he saw was Tasuki tearing his bedroom upside down, apparently looking for something and growling angrily. "Chichiri! Help me look for my tessen man! It's missing."

Knowing that Kouji had taken it away to save the house from getting burned down, Chichiri calmly pick up a fallen chair and sat down. "When's the last time you saw it, no da?"

"I don't know!" Tasuki said, throwing his hands up. "The last time I use it was yesterday! Stupid Hiro was talking too much…." He was kicking things around, hoping the tessen was underneath it all.

"Tasuki…sit down, no da." He said patiently.

"It's got to be here somewhere…." He mumbled, lifting up and peering under his mattress that was thrown on the floor.

"Tasuki no da!" He said louder. "I-I can help you forget no da."

He dropped the mattress and turned his disheveled head to his friend, eyebrows knitted. "What?"

"I can help you forget about the pain, no da" he said quietly. "I have…a medicinal potion that can cure your emotional ailments."

Tasuki just stood stock still, he wasn't wearing his shirt, and Chichiri can see his muscles tensing and his hands fisting when he said that. Oh uh, he thought. He was in for it now.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before monk??" he demanded hotly. "I could have used that ages ago!!"

Chichiri just sighed. Wondering if he should just go ahead and give him the potion. "I'm sorry no da. I didn't think it would be necessary, I didn't think the pain would last like this, no da."

"I was emotionally possessed Chichiri!! What the hell do you think? You'd be like this too if it happen to you….now hand it over, will ya." He held out his hand waiting for the potion.

If it did happen to him, Chichiri highly doubt that he would brood over it for almost three months and put his life on hold, finish an entire army supply of sake, getting pissed at everyone, and vandalizing everything out of unrelenting rage. Three months was a long time. But he understood why Tasuki was like this. He knew that despite the hard exterior and the hot-tempers, lays the heart of a sensitive young man, naïve about love and easily crushed by it. He reluctantly took out a small bottle out of his saddlebag and gave it to him.

Eyeing the pink liquid swirling inside suspiciously, Tasuki wisely asked, "What does it do exactly?"

"It cures your emotional ailments, no da," he repeated. "Basically, it puts a stop to whatever that has been causing you pain, no da. You claim you've been controlled emotionally ……"

"I _know_ I have." He insisted.

"…so this potion will get rid of the force that's been making you…love her, so to speak, no da."

The bandit looked at him sharply, "And you've had it all this time? You should have given to me earlier and save me the agony. Some friend you are!" he spat out crossly, still holding the bottle.

"Aren't you going to drink it no da?" Chichiri look pointedly at the bottle.

Tasuki just stood there, looking at the bottle, his face frowning thoughtfully for a moment then, having made up his mind, said, "Bottom's up!" And he downed the pink liquid in one go.

As he watch him drink, Chichiri hoped deep in his heart that it would work, or wouldn't work whichever is the case. He still believes that Arisu couldn't possibly have done what Tasuki claimed she did. Because of her life, Arisu _might_ have been desperate enough to resort to this; she was lonely and distrustful of people and was eager for company, even if she denies it, stubborn as she is to believe that she is fine by her self. He almost laughed out loud at how similar the both of them are, both so stubborn. Anyway, Chichiri knew she had too much pride and self-righteousness in her to actually force someone to love her. He had always believed in the good in people and she was no exception.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he chucked the bottle back at Chichiri and waited with his hands on his hips. "Ok, now what?"

"Now…you run three times around the building naked, holding a cat above your head, screaming 'ickle oobi chawa!' No da."

Tasuki startled. "What??"

The monk laughed out loud. "Just joking no da." And Tasuki narrowed his eyes at him. "Now you just wait, no da. See if it's gone by tomorrow no da."

"And if doesn't?" he asked worriedly.

Chichiri shrugged. "It will if what you say is true." Hoping Tasuki understands what he means by that.

But the bandit was already pushing his mattress back on his bed. "Well, I'm not waiting for tomorrow. I'm sleeping now so I can forget all about it by morning."

Sighing, Chichiri got off the chair. "It won't actually make you forget no da."

"Yeah yeah…I know," he lay down with his hands behind his head. "Shut the door on your way out would ya?"

Opening the door, he glance one last look at his friend, who was rolling around trying to get comfortable, and shut the door behind him, with a huge smile on his face.

The very next morning, Tasuki woke up feeling very pissed. No, he was more than pissed off, he was livid! It wouldn't have been very different from any other mornings if not for the fact that he wasn't pissed off at Her, he was pissed off at himself!

Yesterday, Chichiri had given him a potion that was supposed to erase all deluded feelings he ever had for her. To finally release him from the agony. It was supposed to work! But, it didn't, and he knew deep down why. And it was killing him. He growled angrily and chucked his pillow across the wall. Chichiri was right! Damn it he was always right! He should have listened to what she wanted to say, he shouldn't have listen to that stupid old man.

Calming down, he felt his heart thump faster when he thought of her. It always did that whenever she appeared in his mind and before this he just got angrier but now, now he felt regret coursing through him. Regret and guilt. He still remembered the way he had shook her, made her cry and oh god, bitten her lips till it bleed. He groaned guiltily. He'll never forgive himself for that. The way she looked when he left her, made his heart clench tighter with self hatred.

What should he do now? Chichiri couldn't find her anywhere and it's been so long now. His head immediately spun when he thought of the possibility that she might commit suicide. He prayed she hadn't.

Just then, his bedroom door open and Chichiri popped his head in.

"Good morning Tasuki, no da! How do you feel?" he said chirpily, waiting for his answer eagerly.

And to the monk's surprise, Tasuki got up quickly and stretched, with a big smile on his face. "Never better, buddy. Man, I feel great!"

Chichiri startled. "W-what no da?"

"You were right, buddy. That potion worked like a charm." Tasuki clasped his friend's shoulder. "I feel ten times lighter already!"

"It w-worked, no da? And so you feel…."

"That's the thing; I _don't_ feel anything for her anymore." He fibbed through his teeth. "Thanks buddy." And without another word, he went out.

Chichiri stood stunned. But that's impossible, it couldn't have worked. He saw the results yesterday and it was obvious Tasuki didn't feel any change because the potion's effect was immediate, not overnight like he had told him. Unless…..

He ran out of the room and he saw Tasuki walking down a hall. He caught up with him and grabs his arm, spinning him around to face him. "Tasuki no da, don't lie to me," he stared at his friend. Tasuki didn't want to look at him in the eye. "The potion worked so why are you denying it, no da?" he insisted.

Tasuki just stared at the wall behind Chichiri. "I was stupid, Chiri." He whispered, eyes glazing over. "You were right, about, about everything! I let her go…and now it's too late. I hate myself! I should just die!"

Then without warning, Chichiri uncharacteristically smack Tasuki's side of the head to knock some sense into him. "Ow! Chichiri!"

"Get dress." The monk said simply.

"What for??" he said with a hand on his head.

"We're going to find her." he smiled crookedly.

It had been three months since she left Mount Hoshimanji on that fateful day, flying far away promising her self to never return. For hours, she tried to put as much distance as she can from Tsukanin until she finally landed, extremely weary and completely drained of tears, and collapsed by a river bank on the outskirts of Sairou.

Arisu had fell unconscious for quite a while and when she finally woke up, she was met with a kindly-face woman who was smiling down at her with twinkling eyes, holding a damp towel to her forehead.

She was found by an old farmer who was collecting water from the river a day earlier. He immediately dropped his bucket when he stumbled upon her body and carried her home on his back and when he arrived; his wife had tended to her till she got better.

"Thank you so much for your kindness, miss," she had muttered and made to get up but was immediately pushed back down.

"You're still not well dear, come and eat something," the lady shoved a delicious smelling soup under her nose. Her stomach immediately grumbled and she took it without arguments.

From then on, every time she told them sorry for intruding and that she had better go, they insisted that she wasn't and that they would much prefer to take care of her. The woman, who was called Sakura, somehow knew that Arisu was homeless and had just gone through an ordeal. Woman's instinct, Sakura told her. And when Arisu joke saying that she was a woman too, Sakura smiled and merely replied, but you just fell in love. Arisu immediately shut up, questioning her instincts no more.

So, for three months, she had been staying with them. Helping the old farmer with his daily work in his farm and keeping his wife company in the kitchen. More than once, Sakura had exclaimed loudly at Arisu's appallingly thin frame and insists that she eat two courses per meal. Arisu had never felt more cared for in her life.

Work on the farm had kept her busy, but at night when she was left alone with her thoughts, she cried herself to sleep, couldn't forget about Tasuki, blaming herself for hurting him. Because he had been right, she _did_ will him to fall for her…she _did_ force him to have emotions that he never had. She knew that she couldn't control her powers and that she never knew, that by just thinking, if something was meant to happen or she had willed it that way. Once, when she had been broke and hungry, she gazed longingly at the bowl of noodles in someone's hands and before she knew it, the bowl was in her hands and she was accused of thievery.

As much as she loved it there, being part of a family, she knew she couldn't stay there forever. Although she had not told them about her journey with the Suzaku Seven nor about her gift, she did tell them that she was on a quest to look for her brother with whom she was separated with a few years back. Sakura then told to go and see her sister.

"Why?" Arisu had asked.

Smiling, she said. "My sister is gifted. She has the gift to search for people. She can help you find your brother."

Arisu's heart immediately soared with hope. "Where can I find her Sakura?"

"Tsukanin village." Arisu's heart came rocketing back down.

"Is that a problem?" Sakura asked, frowning. Confused at why the girl suddenly looked sad.

"No…not at all," she had said, forcing a smile. "Thank you Sakura, thank you so much!" And she immediately went off to prepare.

After saying heartfelt goodbyes, Arisu left them but promising to come visit whenever she was around the area.

"Take care of yourself Arisu," the farmer had said, waving her goodbye.

"I hope you'll find your brother…" Sakura had said, smiling through tears. "…and that boyfriend of yours."

Arisu just smiled back sadly at them and went off walking, not daring to use her gift in front of them. She had no intention of ever looking for Tasuki, she just couldn't face him especially after it took her so long to numb her heart of the pain. She remembers his face, his fanged grin, the night they kissed, the way he teased her. Most of all, she'll never forget the way he had looked when he found out. The memories still overwhelms her. Tasuki had probably forgotten all about her, she thought sorrowfully, and went back to hating women even more than ever I bet.

When the coast was clear and she was sure no one can see her, she took off and flew nonstop back to where she'd been running away from. Sooner than she would have liked, she finally saw Tsukanin Village below her. Turning her head westward, she saw the very thing that made skin boil in anger, the very place she vowed never to return to, Mount Hoshimanji. During those three months, she had wondered why Hisao had bothered to tell Tasuki about her, why did he meddle into it? Realizing she'll never find out the true reason why, she finally landed outside the village, walking in from the back entrance and tried to look for Sakura's sister's house.

She went around and asked everyone she saw if they knew where Sakiko lives. After awhile, she stood in front of a well-kept house that wasn't terribly big but it looked homey, very much like Sakura's house. So this must be it, she thought feeling hopeful. She pushed through the garden gate and called out.

"Come on in," said a friendly bodiless voice. Here goes nothing, and she went in crossing the threshold. Inside, it was just as she had imagined it would be. Neat, clean, well-kept and cozy. A woman came up to her and greeted her warmly. She had a striking resemblance to Sakura, and Arisu had almost believed that it was her if it hadn't been for the color of her eyes, which were of different shade.

She bowed at her in respect. "Sorry for intruding miss. Are you Sakura's sister, Sakiko?"

"Yes, I am." She smiled warmly, looking much like a mother hen. "Come sit down child, you must be exhausted."

Sakiko then busied herself with preparing drinks and some food, insisting that Arisu should eat. Taking the bowl of tea, she smiled remembering Sakura had been exactly the same.

"Now then, Arisu. What can I do for you?" She looked at her curiously.

"Well, Sakura said that you are gifted, that you can…search for people?" she said uncertainly.

She smiled. "Yes I can. Who do you want me to look for?"

"My brother," she said almost quietly.

"Your brother? Oh then that's easy." She smiled encouragingly. "I find it easier to find when you are blood-related to the person you're looking for."

Arisu's eyes shine hopefully. "Really?"

Sakiko then got up and took something from a shelf, putting on the table in front of them. It was a map, Arisu thought. A map of all the four countries. She then turned to Arisu and held out her hands. "Now, give me your hand, child."

Arisu complied, grasping both hands. She felt Sakiko's hands were soft just like all elderly women hand's suppose to be, she felt comforted by it.

Sakiko then closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Arisu can see her eyeballs moving rapidly from side to side, almost like she was reading something from under her eyelids. "Your brother…." She whispered after a while. "….he looks a lot like you….dark blue hair just like yours…..brown eyes…."

Arisu's heart began to beat faster. She can see him! He's still alive! After so long….she's finally able to find him.

Sakiko's eyes shot open suddenly and she smiled. Letting go of Arisu's hands she regarded the big map in front of her and moved a finger around the map, spinning around and around, while Arisu waited with bated breath, not daring to believe in case it didn't happen. Then, the finger stopped, "There" she said finally, finger pointing at a spot on the map. Arisu leaned in closer and saw that she was pointing at somewhere in Konan, more specifically, Mount Reikaku.

"Mount Reikaku," she whispered. She was sure Miaka had mentioned it once.

"Yes," Sakiko said confidently. "He's there, I can sense it. He's been there for quite a while apparently."

Arisu felt her heart fill with elation. He's been in Konan all this time, no wonder I couldn't find him anywhere here. She almost jumped out of her seat, roaring to go, but before she did, a thought crossed her mind. It's Konan, she thought nervously, and Tasuki was in Konan. The hair on her neck pricked up. She couldn't bump into him; she couldn't bear to face that look again, it'll just break her shattered heart into littler pieces if it was possible. So, she had to make sure where he was and avoid that place at all cost.

"Erm…" she looked sheepishly. "…there's also someone else I'd like to find."

Without saying a word and just smiling knowingly, Sakiko just held out her hand and Arisu grabbed it hesitantly, not knowing how to describe him. "Erm…it's someone I know…he has…er…red hair and…."

Sakiko just nodded, as if saying it was enough to help her find him, she closed her eyes again. "Hmm….red hair…yes, I see him…ember eyes….rather tall and powerful…." She opened one eye cheekily and said, "…rather handsome too…" Arisu just squirmed in her seat. "….yes, I see him."

She opened her eyes and dropped Arisu's hands. Arisu just waited for her to refer back to the map, hopefully pointing at somewhere far away from Mount Reikaku. "So…where is he?"

"You're in luck," she smiled. "He's right here…in Tsukanin."

Arisu quickly stood up from her chair in horror, and made Sakiko clutch her heart in surprise. He's here? She thought in panic, what is he doing here? Picking up her fallen chair, she apologized to Sakiko, saying she had to go.

Sakiko looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright, dear?"

Arisu just nodded, bile stuck in her throat, she scrambled around in her bag, "Here, I don't have much but…." She took out a few coins. "…thank you so much for your help."

Sakiko just pushed her hand away hastily. "Nonsense….there's no need to pay me."

Arisu just smiled at her gratefully and bowed her way out, thanking her profusely. Once outside, she looked around her cautiously and broke into a run. She had to get to the edge of the village to take off, but most of all, she had to avoid bumping into Tasuki. What in the world is he still doing here? Has he been here all this time? But why? Then she thought in disbelief, it can't be.

He stayed because of the sake?? Oh for crying out…..

She turned corner after corner, each time counting her lucky stars that he wasn't on the other side. She never realized how much of a maze this place was, I mean, just to get to the edge of the village…..Then, she suddenly braked to a stop, almost crashing into a wall next to her. Rubbing her arm painfully, she peered around the corner at the marketplace. If he is really here, he'd be at the marketplace, she thought. And sure enough, she immediately spotted a turf of red hair among the crowd. She stomach turned painfully at the sight. He _is_ here! Ok, no problem….just turn back around and go the other way, he'll never know you're….

"Arisu!!" a tiny bubbly voice called out.

She stomach turned ice cold. Aw, crap!! Emi!!

Sure enough, Emiko came bounding up towards her, arms wide open like she always did. "Arisu! Arisu! Arisu!!" Her voice carrying over the noise loudly.

Arisu was hastily making shushing noises at her and gesturing frantically, willing her to keep her volume down. Thinking it was some sort of game, Emiko immediately clamped her mouth, much to Arisu's relief, and began tip-toeing towards her, whispering, "Arisu!! Heehee! I'm so glad to see you!" and she hugged her.

Arisu held the little girl, and whispered back "Me too squirt! I'm sorry I haven't come to see you." She stole a glance towards where Tasuki was last standing, and found that he had disappeared, she couldn't find him. Where is he?

"Who are you looking for?" Emiko whispered following Arisu's gaze into the crowd.

Back in the marketplace, Tasuki's sensitive ears suddenly pricked up. "Chichiri, did you hear that?" he walked up to his friend.

Chichiri who had been inquiring one of the hawkers about the eyelash curler, said dismissively. "What, no da?"

Tasuki turned his head around, looking over heads and keeping his eyes peeled. "I dunno, I thought, I heard someone call her name."

"Who, no da?"

Tasuki turned sharply around at the monk, "Arisu! Would you put that down??" He grabbed the curler from his hand and chucked it back on the hawker stand, making the merchant lady go, "Hey!"

"You're suppose to help me find her, you ding-a-ling! What do you need a torture device for? You're a monk!"

Chichiri smiled sheepishly. "Sorry no da." But he still looked longingly at the eyelash curler.

Suddenly they heard, "Hey look it's Tasuki!! Tasu-" they both heard that and quickly spun around, searching for the voice. It's Emiko, Tasuki thought excitedly. Where there's Emiko, there's….

Then, he saw her. She was standing at a corner, her hand clamped over Emiko's mouth, looking stunned at him. Then she turned and ran. "Arisu! Wait!!" he shouted after her, shocking a few people around him. Tasuki quickly pushed and struggled through the throng of people and followed after her, with Chichiri right behind him.

Arisu was running up ahead and when he finally pushed his way out of the crowd, he used his seishi speed to catch up with her. "Arisu!" She quickly sensed him coming up fast behind her, and in a split of a second, she shot up into the sky, leaving Tasuki behind, calling after her. Before he knew it, she disappeared from his line of sight and into the clouds. Damn it, he thought. Moments later, Chichiri came running up behind him, carrying a sad-looking Emiko. "Wow, you guys are fast, no da." He gasped, clutching his side.

"She's gone." He muttered quietly, looking up expectantly, hoping she'd turn back around, laughing saying 'Gotcha!'

"Why did she go…?" Emiko whimpered. "She promised she would come back…but why did she leave so fast?"

Chichiri tried to comfort her, "It's not that, no da. Maybe she had somewhere to go, no da." Even he thought it was a pathetic excuse, Emiko didn't look convinced.

Tasuki turned around to face her. "Emiko…" he said softly, looking at her in the eye. "Do you know where she went to?"

To his dismay, the girl shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't seen her for three months! Ever since she left with you."

"What?" He frowned. If she hasn't been in Tsukanin, then where the heck was she all this time?


	10. Chapter 10 Found

Chapter 10: Found

**Chapter 10: Found**

That was a close call, she thought, her heart still thumping. I can't believe I just panicked like that! He was so close and so fast, he almost got me! What did he want anyway? Well, whatever it is, it's a good thing she ran. Because just seeing him again she felt like she was going to blubber up and cry. It'll be so embarrassing if she did and he'll think she was so weak and pathetic. I thought I was over this! It's been three freaking months! Get over it you idiot! She scolded her self mentally.

And poor Emi, I just left her without saying goodbye, she'll be so upset. Sighing, she dipped down below the clouds to check on her progress.

She was currently up high in the sky, flying fast above dark clouds, ignoring the thunder and lightning rumbling loudly below her. Occasionally, she would pop her head down to make sure she was going the right way. So far, so good, she thought. It'll only be a few hours more till she'll arrive at Mount Reikaku.

It's a good thing too that she knows now that Tasuki was in Tsukanin. At least she wouldn't have to worry about bumping into him at Mount Reikaku.

Two hours later, exhausted from flying and her throat all dried up, she finally landed at the foot of Mount Reikaku and decided to walk all the way up. It had a path woven around, going up. It'll give her a chance to better prepare herself, thinking of what to say. A whole bunch of scenarios popped into her mind while she walked.

Hey Bro! How you been? Missed me? Remember me? What do you mean who? It's Arisu! Your sister! Eurgh, she dropped her face in her hands. What if he doesn't remember me?? I mean, it _has_ been four years afterall. She shook her head dismissively. No, he'll remember, I'm just being paranoid, Besides, I can't turn back now, and I came all the way!

With renewed spirit, she began to walk faster up the pathway, could hardly wait to meet him. I wonder if he has change at all. Does he still look the same? Was he still as funny like she remembered him? Suddenly, she stopped and stared in front of her in surprise. What the hell happened here? The whole area was charred and dead, everything covered in black soot and rotting away, the trees dead and the ground was burned.

She shrugged dismissively and went around it, not wanting to step on or fly above the black area, bad omen she thought superstitiously. And she can't afford to have more bad luck. Although, it did look suspiciously like a certain someone's doing…..

But before she could ponder too much on it, she heard a loud snap and suddenly the ground beneath her gave way and she fell screaming into a hole, knocking her head on the side of the wall. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a couple of men looking down on her, from above…then darkness.

Tasuki angrily hurled a stone at the lake, and it fell in with a 'plop'. Tasuki and Chichiri had been everywhere after they left Tsukanin. They back-tracked all the places that they knew eventhough Chichiri had told him that she'd most probably avoid those places now that she knew they were looking for her.

"If Emiko said she hasn't been to Tsukanin since…er…for three months, then maybe she hasn't been to any of these places, no da." Chichiri reasoned.

Tasuki knew he was right. Seeing her just now, he was surprised at how happy and relieved he was that she was alive. He had been so worried that she might have….no, she's alive and that's even more reason for him to go look for her.

"But….why would she run away?" Tasuki wondered out loud.

Chichiri just shrugged. They both know why she did, but they didn't want to admit the fact. Tasuki felt guilty enough as it is.

"Tasuki, no da. Let's just go back, we'll look for her again, no da." He brought out his hat, waiting for Tasuki.

After a moment of just staring out at the lake, he sighed and turned to Chichiri. "Fine, let's just go then."

She woke up feeling very dizzy. The side of her head was throbbing painfully, and she was about to groan when she suddenly heard voices. She quickly went limp, pretending to be unconscious.

"She just got a coupla' coins on 'er…"

"Man, what a blow out…"

"…she's real purrty tho'…maybe we could have some…"

-Smack- "Don't touch her man….we gotta wait for the boss…."

"Aw…cmoonnn….just a lil'….."

Arisu suddenly felt someone grab her arm, she shot her eyes open and saw a pair of lips puckered up and about to land on her, panicking, she boxed the side of his head with a loud crack.

"OW!!" "AHH!!" They both shouted, the man fell to the floor heavily while Arisu cradled her arm painfully, the loud crack actually came from her hand, and she had twisted it.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing??" another man had turned around on her, and to her horror, he was holding a knife.

"She punched me man…ahh…" Pucker-boy got up from the floor, holding his head.

"Whatdya a baby?" Knife smacked Pucker-boy again.

Holding her arm to her chest, she looked around her searching for an exit. They were in a room and the only door was right behind the men. And they were rounding up on her.

"Come on, girly…we won't hurt ya…" Knife sniggered, whirling the knife menacingly.

"…much…" they both sniggered.

She quickly tried to concentrate, to imagine them thrown aside so she can make a run for it. But the more she concentrated, the more her head spun. Eurgh, she thought, don't betray me now. She scrunched her face and willed as hard as she can…

"Hey, whatdya think you doing girly…?"

"Are you gonna take a dump or somethin'?"

Then suddenly, both men gasped in shock and she heard two loud crashes. Opening her eyes, she saw that she had done it and quickly ran out of the room before they came to.

She immediately met with a narrow hallway and ran down it, hoping to find an exit out of here. Turning a corner, she accidentally bumped into someone and bounced off like a rag doll, sprawling to the ground. Looking up in surprise, she saw an intimidating looking man, half the size of a whale and at least six feet high staring down on her.

"Who are yooouuuu…? The whale boomed.

She gasped and quickly scrambled up running back down the hall. But to her horror, more men were coming towards her on that end, she was trapped! Concentrating hard, she floated up a few inches, willing herself to fly, but fell back down again. She couldn't do it; her head was pounding too painfully. Then almost immediately two men grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Let me go!!" Arisu screamed, writhing and kicking around aimlessly, hoping to hit a target.

"Ow!" "Hey! Hold her down!" "Man, she's squirmy!" "Ow!!" "Grab her legs…grab her legs!!"

She was immediately immobilized. Two men had seized her arms and shoulders while two other were locking her legs together. She continued to wriggle, hoping that they might lose they grips but they were too strong and they lifted her up like they would a coffin.

"She knocked out Hiro and Ryuu!" "Take her to the boss!"

"What the hell are you doing!! Let go of me you brutes!!" She continued to scream, helplessly staring at a moving ceiling while they take her to their leader. Great, she thought. What a time to get caught!

"Boss, hey boss!!" She heard a door slammed open and a girly squeak. Kouji had squealed in surprise at the sudden intrusion and hastily covered up his bare chest with his shirt, thanking the gods he still had his pants on.

"What the HELL are you doing?? Get out of my ROOM!!"

"But boss….what are we gonna 'bout 'er?" One of the brutes called up.

"You're going to put me down and then keel over and die!!" Arisu screamed boldly, still wriggling wildly.

"Ok that's it…we're takin' 'er…."

"Wait!!" Kouji said suddenly, looking curiously at the girl's head. He frowned, "Let her down…"

"But we…"

"PUT HER DOWN!!" Kouji demanded.

They immediately let go and she dropped to the ground like a rock. "OWWWW!!" Now not only her head was aching, her whole body was. Those idiots! She raised her body halfway and angrily kicks at one of those men's calf and he fell over kneeling. "Hey!"

"Arisu??" Kouji stared at her, dropping his shirt in surprise.

She turned to look at the 'boss'. "Kouji." She gasped. It's him! Her brother!

They stared at each other for what seem like forever, not daring to believe that both of them were there.

"Ahem…er….boss." one of them cleared his throat.

Kouji got startled a bit, seem to have forgotten that they were there. "Oh right…leave us…"

And the rest of them piled out of the door, muttering curiously at the pair of them.

Arisu blinked. Then tried to get up, groaning painfully.

"Oh my god…" Kouji ran up to her and lifted her up by her arms. "…Arisu…you fell."

She glared at him and said sarcastically, "Ya think so??"

His mouth twitched, sitting her down on his bed. "You haven't change a bit."

"Can't say the same for you. You've grown up bro!" she grinned.

"Yeah well…" he tried modestly. Then started flexing his muscle, making body-building poses, showing off his biceps.

Arisu just laughed and then stopped, grasping her head. "Ooo…"

"What's wrong?" he said worriedly, kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing…I just fell down a stupid hole." She pressed her temple, willing her headache to go away.

"Oh damn…sorry 'bout that." He muttered sheepishly.

"What…?"

"N-nothing…" He stared at his sister. "How did you find me Arisu?"

She dropped her hand and sighs. "I've been looking for you everywhere Kouji, for two years…"

"Two years??" he said in surprise. "But why?" then he paused. "What…happen to dad?"

She knew what he was talking about. They had promised each other before he left that if she was ever left alone, she would go and find him. "He died, Kouji." She whispered. "Fell sick three years ago, just a year after you left."

Kouji just frowned at the floorboards, not replying.

"He's our dad Kouji…"

"He disowned me!"

"You were stubborn!"

"So were you," he countered back.

She kept her mouth shut.

"So…you've been alone for three years? Why didn't you come find me?"

She gasped indignantly. "I did! But you were kind of hard to track down since you weren't in Sairou any more. How the heck am I supposed to know you were in Konan, huh?"

He smacked himself on the head. "Oh right…sorry!"

"Sorry??" She got up so quickly, Kouji fell backwards in surprised. "That's all you have to say to me?? Sorry?! Kouji, I have been running away for my life since dad died! No one was there to save me or stand up for me! And the moment I show my face in public, a freaking mob hunts me down into hiding! And not only that," she gestured her hand dramatically. "I had to stay with that betraying lil' quack of a mentor for a bloody year on a freaking mountain, just so I could learn how to control my stupid power that was running amok and hurting the only man I ever loved and…." She stopped, breathing hard, and staring down at his cowering brother.

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, she burst out crying, dropping her head in her hands.

Kouji immediately got up and hugged his little sister, not knowing what to say to that. He couldn't believe that she had been living alone and surviving on her own all this time, and although he did wonder about her, he thought that their father would always be there to take care of her. He felt like kicking himself, he was supposed to be her older brother; he was supposed to look after her!

"I'll make it up to you, I swear I will," he muttered to her, feeling like he was about to burst into tears too.

Her sobbing continued more softly now, burying her head in her brother's neck like a little child. "Oh Kouji…."

After climbing out of the hat, Tasuki and Chichiri when up the steps of the bandit's home exhausted and slightly disheartened.

"We'll find her, Tasuki, don't give up yet, no da." Chichiri said quietly to him.

Tasuki didn't answer him and just slammed the front door open. The first thing he saw when he crossed the threshold was a bunch of his men gathered around and two of them were sitting down holding icepacks over their heads.

"What the hell happen here?" Tasuki exclaimed looking around at his men.

"Aw, man…Genrou…"

"…glad you back…"

"…there's a stupid chick…"

"…damn _fine_ chick…"

"…we fought 'er good, but she tricked us, man…."

"…Hiro and Ryuu got their asses kicked…"

"...by a girl! Haha!..."

"…Shut up!" –smack-

"….now Kouji got 'er…"

"…I told you he'd keep 'er for himself…"

"….she kicked me..."

Tasuki sighed deeply, squeezing his nose bridge impatiently. "Can SOMEONE tell me what's going on?"

Ryuu took away the icepack from his head and explained. "There's this chick man, she fell into our hole and fainted so we took her in. She wasn't loaded so we decided to let her go you know, like we always do….

Someone else snorted. "Yeah right, Hiro wanted to play with 'er…."

"….anyway, she woke up and ran off, well…knocking me and Hiro out you know….they had to carry her to Kouji…"

"She's a fighter that one…"

"She punched me!!"

"…get over it you wimp!"

Tasuki just sighed. "So where is she now?"

Tetsuo, who was leaning on a wall just shrugged. "Probably making out with Kouji or something, they seem to know each other."

"…hell yeah! Why can't I get a girl like that…"

"…cuz you're an idiot!" –smack-

"Oi!!" –scuffle-

Then Chichiri said thoughtfully, "But how did she knock both of you unconscious no da?"

Hiro just blushed. "I dunno man, first she was making this weird face like she gonna poop or something, next thing we know, we wus pushed into a wall…"

"Like an invisible force, no da?"

"Yeah yeah…one of those….wus weird, man!"

Tasuki's stomach made a turnaround. Then he quickly shot off, running fast towards Kouji's bedroom.

He stopped in front of the door and was about to knock when he heard some murmuring inside.

"….I swear I will."

"…Oh Kouji."

Tasuki's whole body turned ice cold. It's her voice! Arisu! Without bothering to knock, he just slammed the door wide open and saw for a moment that made his skin boil with anger. Kouji's bare back and Arisu hugging him tightly before they pulled apart and stare at him in surprise.

"Tasuki!" Arisu gasped at Tasuki's enraged face. Oh my god! What is he doing here? How did he know I was here?

"Hey Genrou…" Kouji started but was shock when Tasuki suddenly took out his tessen and roar at him.

"Get the hell away from her!"

"Say what? Genrou what the…"

Tasuki face turning red from rage just stalked up to him and pointed his tessen at Kouji's unflinching face. "What…" he hissed venomously, "… were you doing with her?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Genrou?" He yelled back, slapping the tessen away from his face.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one….." He began to raise his fist.

"Tasuki no!" Arisu quickly put herself between them, protecting Kouji. "Don't fight….please don't…" she begged.

Tasuki blinked and stared at her in shock. She had been crying, he thought in despair. Her face was streaked with tears and her once bright eyes are so forlorn that it almost broke his heart again just looking at her.

He turned angrily to Kouji and growled accusingly, "What did you do Kouji? Were you trying to rape her??"

"What??" Kouji spat out in shock but suddenly had to dodge when Tasuki's fist shot up towards him.

"Tasuki stop it!" Arisu screamed almost hysterically at them, watching the two men running around the room. Tasuki looked ready to jump and skin his friend alive while Kouji himself was dodging around behind furniture knowing quite well the livid look on his apparently insane buddy.

Kouji backed away, holding up his hand. "I wasn't doing anything!!"

"Then where the hell is your shirt??" Tasuki was fuming; steam was coming out of his ears.

"What?" Kouji looked down at his chest which gave time for Tasuki to tackle him around the waist; both men fell hard on the floor.

"Genrou! She's my sister!!" He screamed shielding his face with his arms, while Tasuki sat on top of him ready to hit.

Tasuki startled, his hand frozen in mid-punch, registering what Kouji just said. "Y-your sister?"

"Yes!!" he said earnestly. Tasuki dropped his arm.

"Now get off me!!" He pushed Tasuki aside and got up. "I can't believe you thought…." Kouji suddenly turned green in the face. "Oh god! You thought I was going to…. Arisu?!" He clamped a hand over his mouth as if to hold down a barf and then screamed at Tasuki, who was still sitting looking stunned. "You're sick man! Sick!"

Arisu just stood there in shock, not really understanding what was happening. But her head was racing, why was Tasuki so mad? How did he know Kouji? What in the world is he doing here?

Getting up slowly, Tasuki stared back at her. He couldn't believe she was here, at Mount Reikaku! She looks different, he observed. Healthier looking, like she had been eating well. It made his heart swell just seeing her again. "Arisu…I…" he made a step towards her but stopped when he saw her took a step back, looking at him in alarm.

She couldn't speak, couldn't trust herself to say anything, her heart was bursting full of emotions; petrified, guilt, regret… affection.

"Arisu…I-I'm sorry…" Tasuki tried, swallowing hard. He couldn't take the way she was looking at him now.

"Why the hell are you saying sorry to her?" Kouji got up. "It's me you should be sorry at!" He stood, looking at them. They were ignoring him and were staring at each other making the air cackled with tension. "Wait a minute, no way….." something suddenly clicked in his head. "…SHE was the one?! Arisu??"

They didn't answer him.

"Arisu," Kouji suddenly said. "what's wrong with your hand?"

"Huh?" She looked down and saw that her right wrist was swollen and red. "Oh shoot…"

Kouji and Tasuki immediately went to her side. "What happened?" Kouji grab her arm, holding it up. "Did someone do this to you?"

"Ah, no…" she winced. "I punched someone, wrong angle…he was trying to kiss me…"

"What?!" Tasuki fumed. "That Hiro! I'm gonna…." He made to turn around but Arisu grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Don't Tasuki…" He stared at the hand holding him, felt his heart hammering at the sudden contact. She quickly pulled away like it burned.

"Don't move Arisu…" Kouji muttered inspecting her hand. "Ok, you should lie down."

Arisu sighed. "Don't fuss, it's just a sprain." Kouji insisted and she complied, lying down on his bed. Tasuki just watch this exchange silently, feeling like a third wheel all of a sudden. It's her brother, he thought sadly. Kouji will look after her. He then turned around to leave and opened the door, Chichiri suddenly fell sprawling in front of him like he had been pressing his ears on the door this whole time.

"Oh heheh…Hi Tasuki, no da!" he scrambled up sheepishly.

"Chichiri!" Arisu cried out happily.

"Hey Arisu, no da. It's been awhile, no da."

"You know Chichiri too?" Kouji said incredulously.

Tasuki just left them in the room, walking down the hall. Hiro came towards him, an icepack still on his head. "Hey Genrou…got rid of the girl yet?"

Tasuki glared at him and seized the icepack from the startled bandit. "Give me that." He said roughly and turned back around. He saw Kouji was sprinting towards him saying "Man…I gotta find ice to….oh hey thanks." He took the icepack from Tasuki's hand and walk off but turned around for a moment to say, "We need to have a talk later, Genrou."

And he went back into the room leaving Tasuki muttering "Can't wait."


	11. Chapter 11 Brother

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Are you serious?"

Kouji was leaning against the wall, arms crossed while Tasuki sat on a chair, elbows resting on his knees and staring at his shoes. Tasuki had told him everything about the day they met her, the journey to Mount Hoshimanji and lastly, the fight. He nodded in respond.

"So, that's it? That's how you two met?"

He nodded again.

He let out a low whistle. "Wow man, I know you love me dude, you should've just told me…." Tasuki looked up at him frowning in confusion. "….but to go find a girl version of me is just wrong! Sad and wrong…" he smirked.

Tasuki snorted. "Wish you'd told me before I met her…" he joked. "No offense, but she's way prettier than you."

"Yeah, she's changed since I saw her last. My lil' sis all grown up now." Kouji whispered wistfully. "And my dad's dead. Arisu's the only family I have left."

Both friends went silent after that, as if respecting the passing of Kouji's dad.

"Sorry 'bout that man." Tasuki whispered after a moment. He realized that his friend looked exactly like Arisu when she was drifting off into her own thoughts, thinking about the past or trying to hold something back, both of which she did quite often. Their resemblances were parallel to a fault that he couldn't believe that he didn't relate her to him earlier. The same dark-blue hair, the same smirk and even their jokes were as lame and corny as the others'.

"And Hisao?? She went and trained with Hisao?! Wow, then it must have been bad." Kouji sighed, massaging his temple. "Eurgh! I'm so stupid. I should have looked for her! I shouldn't have stayed here and…and steal things and booze!! I was having fun with you guys while all the time she was suffering and surviving on her own! Gawd!! What kind of brother am I?!" He smacked his forehead to his hand, shoulders slumped in guilt.

"Kouji, relax dude!" Tasuki grab his friend's shoulders. "What are you worried about? At least she's here now and she's safe here. She's got you and she's got me."

The dark-haired bandit looks up at his friend, looking very dejected. "Yeah, I guess. But Genrou…I…I think that…I mean…."

"Kouji listen. I gotta apologize to her." Tasuki interrupted, combing his hair back. "What I did to her was…well…I won't forgive myself until she has so I better see her now."

Kouji sighed heavily watching his friend leave. "Good luck with that dude."

"Why?" He turned back from twisting the doorknob. "Do I…er…need it?"

"She may have changed physically, but take it from a guy who had grew up with her, you'll definitely need it." He replied, looking amused.

Tasuki just roll his eyes. "I don't wanna know." With that he left the room, leaving Kouji staring at the opposite wall, deep in thought.

Moments later, the red headed bandit found himself in front of Kouji's room, hesitating and contemplating on how to say it, how to apologize to her and really mean it. It's not something that he was really good at, never having to apologize to anyone before. Not to say that he never did anyone any wrong before, he did plenty of that but somehow he always manage to twist the situation around and put the blame on the other person, saving him the agony of ever saying the word 'sorry'. He was actually considering the possibility of twisting this story around but no…he smacks his forehead reprimanding himself. He knows that this was entirely his fault and he just have to suck it up and get it over with.

"Yeah, just suck it up you idiot." He whispered to himself and pushes the door open, looking around for her.

"ARGHHH!!" Arisu shrieked loudly and in the split second that he ran in worried that something might have gotten her, he was immediately struck hard on the head by a lantern and was seeing stars instead.

Arisu who was scrambling to put on her top called out angrily. "What were you doing? Don't you people ever knock around here?!" Turning around, she stared in horror at Tasuki who was getting up from the floor, clamping the side of his head, groaning and cursing loudly. She had telekinetically hurled the lantern in defense when the door just flew open while she was changing her clothes.

"Tasuki!" she gasped, clamping her own hand to her mouth. Oh no, she thought. Now he's really going to be angry with me, probably going to bite my whole head off now knowing his temper.

"Ugh…damn! What the hell was that?" He saw the lantern beside him and kicked it away. Looking angrily for the assaulter, eager to bash the guilty person up, his irritation began to dissipate when he saw Arisu standing a few feet away from him, one hand closing her mouth in shock and the other holding on to her robes. She was wearing Kouji's yukata wrap that was way too big for her by the way it was exposing a part of her shoulder.

"Arisu." He gulped heavily, still staring pointedly at her shoulder. "I didn't know….I should have knocked…"

"No, its ok…I was just…" She pulls the yakuta tighter around her and secured it with a sash. Staring at him, she felt a strong mix of emotion rushing back. A part of her wanted to run to him and beg him to forgive her but another part of her felt like running away, not wanting to face another bout of rage from him. Looking at him carefully though, she was surprised that she couldn't detect any sign of animosity towards her, instead it looks like he was actually relieved to see her, happy even.

"What are you doing here Tasuki?" She whispered timidly. "How did you know I was here?"

Tasuki got up and level with her. "I didn't. I live here." She frowned at him in confusion. "I'm the Mount Reikaku Bandit's leader. This is my home." He said simply, watching as comprehension dawns her face. But inside he was bursting to say how glad he was that she was here, alive and looking well. To tell her how much he missed her, even the time when he was still angry and how sorry he was at the misunderstanding. He wanted to say so much but he just couldn't form the proper words out.

"And is Kouji….?"

"He's my bestfriend, yeah. He's also the bandit's leader whenever I'm away. I guess it's a great coincidence that you found him here, you know. I mean, if I'd mentioned him to you, you guys would be reunited sooner but I didn't see it, how you know, the two of you looked alike, act alike sometimes. I guess that's why we got along so well 'cause…erm…." he hesitated, realizing that he was babbling.

Arisu just nodded understandingly. He isn't mad with me anymore, she thought silently. Now is the best time as ever to apologize. "Tasuki…you have know that I didn't…do that to you. Back then, controlling your emotions I mean. It was com…."

"Arisu that's…." He started but she stopped him with a wave of her hand. "Wait, I need to say this…"

She took a deep breath and continued. "It's true that Hisao did tell me that my powers extent to that. That I can manipulate emotions and all, he did tell me that but I didn't know how to do it and…and I wouldn't want to do it! Every time I found out about my abilities, I always did it by accident, I didn't plan it." She looks up at him imploringly. "I first found out that I could fly when I was pushed from a rooftop when I was 6 and…and I learned that I could…move things with my mind when a ball came hurtling at my face that one time and I stopped it, without knowing how I did. And do you remember the time we were thrown into the air? It all happened by accident, it was all out of fear."

"But that doesn't…."

"Tasuki….I really think I _did _controlled you back then. I didn't mean it, but I did." She stressed on it. "You see, I was…afraid of losing you guys. It was the first time I ever had that kind of company and….I was afraid to be alone again. I must have…tapped into the ability out of fear without realizing it and…and made you…like me." She bit her lip worriedly. She had been thinking about this for three months, stirring it over and over in her mind and she was convinced that it was all her doing. "Please…forgive me Tasuki. I'm really really _really_ sorry about this. I didn't mean to." She looked at him with big violet eyes, beseeching him silently.

Listening to her confession, the bandit was biting his own lips anxiously. He knew better and she shouldn't be apologizing to him, he should be apologizing to her! He was about to swallow his pride and say it out loud when Arisu closed the distance between them and was standing right in front of him, whispering softly. "I know how much you hate women because of your past and the fact that you were controlled and…and bullied by your mother and sisters. It must have hurt even more when I did the exact same thing to you, reminding you of it. That's why I understand if you hate me. _I_ hate me….and my stupid powers!" She hung her head, trying to hide the lake that was forming in her eyes, not wanting him to see.

But she had a shock when she felt Tasuki's hand grazed her cheeks and pulls her chin up. "Don't say that, Arisu." He whispered at her sadly. "Don't ever say that. I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

Instead of being comforted by it, Arisu suddenly began to sob loudly. "Of course you couldn't hate me! It's my stupid powers again! I'm probably channeling it right now! Eurgh! This is hopeless!"

"Er…not exactly." He looked at her sheepishly, wondering how to say it. He decided that he should say it in an orderly fashion, starting from the moment he found out. "You see, when you left with Chichiri to the market, Hisao came down to talk to me and told me that you have been controlling my emotions. At first I didn't want to believe him but he made it sound like you already knew how to do it. He made it sound like you did it on purpose. I began to think that it might be true, because well, I don't like girls and that I had fallen…for you was…weird. I dunno…I just went berserk! Arisu…" he cupped her face with both his hands. "I…I'm sorry that I bit you back then…I…I….ugh! It was monstrous! I'm such a moron!!" And with that he pulled her to him and held on tight, surprising Arisu who was silently listening with her heart racing fast. "I never forgave myself for that…even when I was so angry with you. I regret that the most and when the truth came out I felt like killing myself when I found out that you didn't do it. You never did control me, Arisu! I was an idiot for believing that old hag!"

She slowly pulled away. "I don't understand. What do you mean when you found out?"

"Chichiri, he was the one who gave me this potion. I dunno, he said it would cure unnatural heart ailments or something." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Arisu screwed up her face thoughtfully. "You mean the Herutso Potion?? It's pink in color, suppose to cure any external forces to your heart."

"Yeah! That one! I drank it and I didn't feel any different….I still…I still have feelings for you Arisu." He blushed, smiling softly at her, glad that the truth was out. He didn't know what he was so worried about before. And what was Kouji worried about anyway?

"So…" Arisu continued her brows knitted in a frown. "What you're saying is that…I _didn't_ control you? That I _don't_ have the powers?"

"Right!!" He said happily, reaching out to grab her hands but she pulled out of reach slowly.

She implored him quizzically. "But that means that you believed Hisao…what _he_ said over me? Over your trust in _me_?"

"Er….yes?" he replied tentatively, not knowing what to do as Arisu slowly began trembling with rage.

"So that means that I've spend three months consuming myself in guilt…hating myself and resisted from using my powers, thinking that it only caused me trouble when actually I was…innocent??" She cocked her eyebrows at him, daring him to prove otherwise. He realized that her voice was close to yelling.

"Well… I didn't know it at the time." He was starting to back away, scratching his head sheepishly. "I thought Hisao was telling the truth, you know…"

"But you believed him!" She poked a finger at his chest. "Him! When you knew that he could be full of crap! And you made me believe that _I_ was guilty! Accusing me when you knew that I was vulnerable! And to think I was scared to apologize? I cried for months!! I thought I was…I was completely…I mean you…Urgh!!" She broke off in frustration.

"Hey, wait just a second here." Tasuki felt his temper rising. "You _know_ I get angry easily so it …"

"So that makes it excusable for you to completely jump into conclusions??" She gestured frantically. "So every time that you fly off the handle I just have to _understand_ that you're incapable of keeping your stupid temper in check??"

"Look! I already said I was sorry ok??" He screamed back at her. "Besides, my temper isn't stupid! It's not like I can help it if I get angry! I'm a red head for cripes sake! If you can't handle it, why don't you…. go out with Chichiri or something, huh?"

"There you go again!" She stared back defiantly, poking him again. "You're always accusing that I like Chichiri! That I _want_ to be with him! What's your problem?"

"What?! It's true!" He challenged back, ticking off his fingers. "He's not bad-tempered, always calm and collected. You guys get along well and…and you've kissed him before!! So why don't you just get on with it then huh?"

"Urgh! I told you already! That was a gesture of gratitude! And it was on the cheek, you freak! So stop exaggerating everything! Why are you so jealous all the time??" She smacked him on the chest in aggravation.

He grabbed her offending hand and draws her nearer, hissing angry. "I'm jealous because you're always _making_ me jealous!"

"How am I making you jealous…." She growled back. "…when you're the only person that I've ever been this close with?"

The moment she said that, he stopped and was immediately aware of how intimately close they were. In a sudden burst of passion, he forcefully grabs the back of her head and captured their lips together, soft enough to not remind them of their last disastrous kiss but forceful enough to relay on his desperation and longing. He ignored her fist thumping his chest in protest which eventually halted as she slowly snaked her arms around him instead. Never one to reject a kiss from Tasuki, regardless of the situation, she responded by grabbing a turf of his hair and pull more of him onto her and felt her lips almost bruising from the contact. But she didn't care, she missed him and it's obvious that he does too and the longing that they felt were revealed through the heat of desire emitting between them as they grab on to another as if afraid that if they don't close any distance between them, they might lose each other again. And when it looks as if they might go on any longer, Arisu suddenly push him away roughly, a loud smack heard from severing their contact, and Tasuki stumbled back looking astonished.

Wiping his heated swollen lips with the back of his hands he gasped, "Why..?"

She smirked back diabolically. "Don't think that just because of that, I've already forgiven you." And she brushed past him, heading towards the door.

"What the hell?" He tried to snatch her arm but before he realized what was happening, everything that wasn't nailed to the floor began to rain down on him and in seconds he was buried under a pile of clothes, books, knick knacks, and as a finishing touch, Arisu dumped a bowl of fruits on his head emitting a cry from the trapped red head as each fruits bounce off his head soundly. Looking very satisfied, she cheekily blew him a kiss and strut out of the room, leaving him screaming a stream of curses at her.

"Why that little +X!!" he growled angrily, wriggling his body to release himself.

"Careful Genrou…" Kouji suddenly appear, leaning calmly against the doorsill. "…I don't like you mouthing off at my little sister like that."

"But did you see that!! She just…Eurgh!!" Tasuki was practically steaming under all that junk, longing to shake his fist for effect but couldn't really move a muscle. "Kouji! Don't just stand there; get me the hell out of here!"

Kouji walk up to the molehill of his possessions, chuckling quietly. "Bummer man, I guess the luck didn't really work, huh?"

"Ya think so?" Tasuki replied, dripping with sarcasm. "Good gosh, I think it worked splendidly considering the fact that I'm sitting on your stupid stuffed porcupine! If I have more than one hole on my butt, so help me I'm gonna start choking you!"

"Hah! You think you had it bad?" Kouji retorted, grabbing the apple that was sitting on Tasuki's head, polished it off on his shirt and took a bite. "I remember the time Arisu got mad when I did something, can't recall what it is now though but anyway, she heaved a whole haystack at me and I was trapped for hours looking like a human scarecrow. I had to let our old horse and cows to eat off me before I could even get out. I'm telling you, when she's mad, she does it proper."

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Great! I'm in love with a she-Devil herself! Thanks for reassuring me, buddy. Feel much better now." He began to wriggle his way out, pulling off clothes that were tangled up around his limbs.

Kouji chewed slowly, looking thoughtful, ignoring his friend who was grumbling as he extracted the stuffed porcupine from his behind.

"Genrou…" he started.

"Whaaaatt…?" He replied gruffly, chucking the porcupine far away.

"I want you…no, I need…I need you to stay away." He looked down guiltily. "Stay away from Arisu, Genrou."

Tasuki paused what he was doing. "What? Whatdya mean stay away from her?"

Kouji heaved a sigh. "Just for the time being. She's kinda mad at you anyway so…"

"What are you saying?" Tasuki was beginning to worry. Was he supposed to ask permission from her kin before he can be with her or something? How does this sort of thing work anyway?

"Look, Tasuki….I'm just gonna be honest here. Arisu's my lil' sister, right? And I haven't seen her for four damn years. I just…I feel guilty leaving her to fend for herself like that and I just need time with her. You know, to catch up and bond and stuff. You understand right, buddy?" He clasped Tasuki's shoulders beseechingly. "I know you….love her. But I love her too and I don't wanna lose her again."

"She's not going anywhere, Kouji." He said quietly. "Not if I can help it."

"I know that. But I need time with her; I need to be her big brother again. It's just….I just…" Kouji sighed heavily. "I'm the only family she's got, you know. And she's the only family I got."

Frowning, Tasuki considered what his friend was saying. Seeing Arisu everyday, he won't know how long he could stand not touching her or kissing her or... anything. Even if it meant he would be buried alive constantly, it didn't matter. But regardless, he nodded his head to Kouji in agreement. "All right, all right…" he rolled his eyes again. "I won't hog her for myself or anything, just you know…grab her once in awhile." He smirked evilly.

Kouji immediately grimaced in disgust. "Aw, man…I don't need to know that!! You're unbelievable! She did this to you and you're still gung ho over her? Sheesh."

Tasuki flashed his fangs. "What can I say, man. I like 'em fiery!"

"Ewww…shuddup…." He bonked his friends head with a random walking stick.

* * *

"So, all of them are orphans?" She stares incredulously at her brother. "And you guys just take them in and train them to become bandits?"

"Yup," The other dark blue-hair said simply looking quite at ease leaning against the tree trunk. Both reunited siblings were sitting under the shade of an old tree in the garden and Arisu was listening to Kouji describing his life with the Mount Reikaku Bandits and the things that they do. She was trying to come into terms that her brother had turned into a bandit and was living off of stolen things. "But don't make it sound like we look for every single person who lost their parents and just recruit them. We're not an orphanage! These kids come to us when they wanna join the group and they earn their keep by joining the gang."

Arisu rolled her eyes and sighing. "This is too weird. Whenever I thought of you, I'd never imagine you being a second in command to a pack of thieves. I thought you'd be doing something…I dunno…nobler."

"Well, it's not as bad as it sounds." He replied defensively. "It's not like we steal from poor farmers or anything. We steal things from rich people who have more than their share of money and most of them are corrupted and oppressive anyway, so it kinda goes back around ya know. Besides, it's not like we rob people just for the fun of it. We steal things to survive and to provide our gang with food and shelter. It's better to steal rather than become slaves like what they do to most orphaned children."

"Ok ok…I guess when you put it that way…" She drifted off. Even though the so-called profession seemed less than revered, she had to give them credit for having an honest purpose behind it all. As an orphan herself, she knew how lonely and depressing it feels to lose one's parents and to suddenly be thrust into the world alone. She'd even heard of children becoming slaves to work off their dead parent's debt and even exploited into child labor. At least the Mount Reikaku Bandits sort of provide a dysfunctional type of family and spark of a new kind of hope with each member connected by the same misfortune.

She realized that even though we are all born alone and would die alone, we mask that reality by seeking other's company so that we won't need to feel alone and that ultimately, we'll be alone together. United by the same fate.

Watching a couple of young boys walking past them, laughing and pushing each other playfully, she remembered how depressing it was when she suddenly had no one anymore, not knowing where to go or what to do and the only clearest goal she had was to find her brother and to just survive. Thinking about it, she suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of fondness and pride for her brother. A tear suddenly sprung out from the corner of her eye and she sniffed to hold it in.

Noticing it, Kouji sat up quickly and clamped his hand over hers. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something?"

"Oh nothing. I'm glad is all." She smiled at him, showing him it was happy tears and wiped it away. "Hey, does this mean I'm eligible to be a bandit? You know, being an orphan and all."

Kouji just laughed. "You a bandit? I don't think you're cut out for it sis."

Arisu crossed her arms, feigning irritation. "Oh really? I'll have you know that on a good day, I can take on all of you bandits together without breaking a sweat!" She bragged.

"Oh please, don't kid yourself! We're a bunch of real tough, street-smart guys and we've faced all kinds of dangers. We even fought in a war. So don't get way over your head on it, little kid." He chuckled, ruffling up his sister's hair.

"All kinds of danger huh?" She pushed his hand away. "Well I bet it can't be compared to the type of dangers that _I've_ faced and survived. You guys are tough together, but I had to do it all alone. Hah! Beat that!" She smirked broadly not realizing that Kouji wasn't laughing anymore.

"Allright Arisu…" his voice implored silently. "…cmooon…tell me already about what happened to you. I did my share of catching up but now it's your turn. I wanna know what you've been up to after dad died. And what kind of dangers are we talking about here, huh?"

Arisu sighed heavily. She had been postponing telling him the story of her miserable life because she didn't feel like reopening healing wounds at the moment not to mention facing the look of horror and guilt on his face once he knew.

"Just tell me Arisu. Don't keep things like this from me." He shifted till he was sitting directly in front of her, urging her on through pleading eyes. "Genrou told me you trained under Hisao."

"What?! He told you that already?" She straightens up in shock. Oh no, now I really can't dodge it.

"Of course! He also told me that you've been attacked and captured countless times before. He was there when you were attacked that one time."

He was looking wide-eyed at that, desperate to know. She suddenly recognized the protective brother she remembered long ago. Dang it all, she thought ruefully. She was hoping that by letting him do all the talking, he'd forget about asking her in turn. He would eventually ask, and she would eventually have to tell, she knows that, but by then she had hoped to have figured out what to tell him and what to leave out.

"Oh look!" she exclaimed brightly, making to get up. "There's Tasuki! I just remembered I have to go…strangle him or something.…."

"Ohhh….no you don't." He pulled at her long braid till she tumbled back down. "You're not going anywhere till you tell me!"

She laughed pitifully at him. "I'm not a kid anymore Kouji, you can't make me by just pulling my hair!" And with that she started to float up wards trying to make an escape. But suddenly Kouji retorted "Oh yeah?!" and lunged at her, grabbing her around the waist till they both fell back down on the grass. Arisu shrieked in tortured glee as Kouji tickled her mercilessly and soon both of them were out of breath, looking very much like playful little children.

"Ok ok! I give!" She gasped in defeat, tears streaming down her cheek. Kouji collapsed beside her and they both catch their breaths, just staring up at the clouds with their matching dark-blue tresses seemingly attached together as it formed a dark pool beneath their heads.

"You moron." She kicked playfully at his leg.

"You're the moron." He retorted. "C'mon. I promise I won't interrupt. Now speak, woman!"

Arisu sighed and began reluctantly. She realized it seemed easier to address the sky instead of telling him face to face. Occasionally while she was recounting a particularly torrid detail, she could hear negative inflections in his voice ranging from a rueful clucking of the tongue to a distressed grunt. She made sure to retell the good parts too, like the times she saved someone by using her gift, the time she met Emiko, the rare but caring strangers she met who offered temporary food, work and shelter like Sakura and her husband and even her period spent in Tsukanin village and Mount Hoshimanji where she found solace in the people who were just like her. That was right before she met the Celestial Warriors and their Priestess. Right before she met Tasuki.

Even though she promised to not leave out anything, she was reluctant to elaborate on the exact times that she had been caught by mobs and that viciously persistent gang. She never told him of the times after she escaped how she had suffered to sustain her injuries from prolonging and how she managed to heal herself in silent agony. He was unaware of her suicidal notions and how at some point she just gave up and gave in to circumstances. She didn't feel it was necessary since it only happen the first couple of years after their father died. Never told him how time seems to drag on when she was alone which felt like a decade when it actually was a few years of misery.

She much rather tell him about the eventful year where she was safe in Tsukanin village with Emiko and her mom and the wonderfully gifted people she befriended and the things she learnt from Hisao. Kouji seemed most interested in Hisao and inquired a lot about the old man. Already having met and lived with him, she tends to forget that Hisao is this powerful legendary unsung hero that only few have seen and many wondered about. His foul-mouth and harsh countenance was what she clearly remembers about him and which she cheerfully relays on Kouji who was mostly amused at her description.

"I really think that he was the one who originated vulgar words and spreads them around like a plague. He sure is old enough to be." She said as she dishes out every single awful thing he's said and done while Kouji chuckled appreciatively beside her. "In his nastiest mood, he'd call me shitface but when he's most creative he calls me a belligerent butt-kissing nincompoop or something as mouthful. I'm telling you, I can write a whole book on curses now and they'd sell like hot cakes!"

Kouji grinned. "If then, Genrou would buy a whole bookshelf of it. And he's not known to read." He taps his chin thoughtfully. "I'd like to see both of them in a room. They create a whole new batch of words, don't cha think?"

"Humph! They sure get along well enough." She said bitterly, the memory in the cave came slipping in her train of thought.

He was silent after that, realizing what she meant by it. "You know, Genrou told me all about it, about what happen and what Hisao told him."

She stayed quiet hoping he didn't expect her to retell her side of the story. They lay watching a flock of birds gliding carelessly overhead. She suddenly felt the need to join them.

"Arisu," he treaded carefully. "As your brother, I could kill Genrou for what he did to you, you know for hurting you and all. But, I know him as a close friend so believe me, he was just being him and he really didn't mean it. He shoots before he aims, that Genrou. I'm sure you're aware how he can be a bit temperamental…" Arisu snorted scornfully. "…ok, a LOT temperamental. But that's only because he's a sensitive kind of guy. He's like, you know…." He snaps his fingers erratically, as if struggling to find the right word. "…like a girl in the inside but a man on the outside."

The sentence just hung in the air ridiculously, and then they both started laughing. "Oh man…he wouldn't like that now would he?"

Arisu just smiled. "How about like a crab. You know, red and hard on the outside but white and mushy in the inside."

"Yeah," Kouji nodded in agreement. "Plus, he can be pretty crabby, so it's perfect."

"Yeah," she echoed and they fell into a vat of silence once more.

"Anyway…" He cleared his throat loudly, meaning to change the subject. "What else did Hisao taught you anyway? What other superpowers are you hiding huh sis?"

"Oh, plenty," she smirked cryptically. "You should be afraid big brother. Be very afraid."

"Hah! I should huh? Tell me, can your new powers stop me from doing….this?!" And he dove at her swiftly to start another bout of tickle fight.

They rolled around on the grass again, emitting loud flow of laughter, dodging and aiming at the other's stomach. "No…"Arisu gasps, struggling to fend for herself. "But I can do this!"

And with that, she telekinetically willed him away and he suddenly found himself suspended in mid-air, looking down at Arisu who was grinning smugly. Getting over the initial shock quickly, he whooped gleefully. "Wow! This is awesome!! This is friggin' awesome! You can make me fly!!" And he tested it out by hovering from side to side.

"Yup." She said proudly at her new found skill. "Not only that, now I can join you!" And she lifted of the ground to join her brother.

"No way!!" He exclaimed excitedly as he watch his sister fly circles around him. "You've learnt how to concentrate? Aw man, I still remember when you started out; you keep falling from the sky. And we ran out of bandages to wrap you up with."

She chuckled as they flew further away from the stronghold. "Yeah well, just make sure you're in my line of sight. If I can't see you I might drop you."

Blood drained out of his face as he realized how far the ground was. "Hey, wait! Arisu….AHHHhhh…don't turn around! Look at me!" And he started dog-peddling towards her in panic. "Don't you drop me! Don't you dare!!"

She laughed loudly, amused at her brother's antics. "I'm kidding! I won't drop you. Just stop doing that, you doofus! You're flying, not swimming!" She took his hand and guided him. "Here, like this. Just glide..…there you go."

"Man…" he murmured in awe. "...so this is what it's like huh? It's so…free."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Now c'mon…show me around Konan, big bro. What's so great about this place that you need to move in here?"

"Well…" He started, face grinning wide.

"And if you tell me it's because of hot girls, I'm gonna smack and _then_ drop you." She retorted knowingly.

He clamped up at that, fighting back his grin. Ah, she still remembers me, good ol' sis, he thought proudly. "Allright then, we'll do it your way.' And he soared ahead of her.

"Of course….the only fun way." She replied and followed his lead into the horizon, like she always had when they were little.


End file.
